SOUND OF SOUL
by HyunChan2509
Summary: Mencintai dan menyayangi. Dua kata yang lumrah dirasakan setiap manusia. Apakah keduanya bisa didapatkan sekaligus? ataukah harus mengorbankan salah satu diantaranya? Satu lubang dalam hati yang tersakiti menjadi pilihan terakhir./KyuMin slight KYUSEO n KRISMIN/BL/YAOI/M/NOBASH&FLAME/Mianhae. Awalnya mank Hyun buat HunHan. DLDR PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: SOUND OF SOUL**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Seohyun (Yeoja)**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort, YAOI**

**.**

**Rated: T+ (maybe)**

**.**

**Warning : Typo berserakan. Cerita ini mengandung keGaJean dengan aroma yang sangat pekat. Ada beberapa idol yang dijadikan 'nappeun/bad' dalam alur cerita. So, bagi yang tidak berkenan, silahkan klik icon 'X' di pojok kanan atas. Penulis bukan bermaksud menistakan idol manapun, ini hanya sebuah cerita dan disesuaikan dengan pikiran penulis. TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN, HYUN TAK MENERIMA BASH OR FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! Alo gak suka ya jangan dibaca...**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Mencintai dan menyayangi. Dua kata yang lumrah dirasakan setiap manusia. Apakah keduanya bisa didapatkan sekaligus? ataukah harus mengorbankan salah satu diantaranya? Satu lubang dalam hati yang tersakiti menjadi pilihan terakhir. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik author. **

**Sungmin oppa, I'M YOURS!.**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**-My Hurt Whispering You-**

* * *

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

.

"Haaaahhh~..."

.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang di siang hari itu. Sungguh hari ini hari yang sangat berat untuk dilaluinya. Tiap detik yang berjalan terasa bagaikan 1 jam untuknya. Tak dihiraukannya angin musim gugur yang dingin menusuk tubuh mungilnya yang saat itu hanya berbalut selembar T-Shirt tipis.

.

_'Tes'_

_'Tes'_

_'Tes'_

.

Dari kedua manik foxy itu kini mulai meluncur buliran kristal. "Kau membohongiku...lagi" Sungmin menatap nanar pemandangan yang kini tersaji di depannya. Sungguh, setelah menunggu selama 2 jam Sungmin sangat berharap akan hadirnya sesuatu yang membahagiakan, namun harapannya itu kini kandas setelah dia melihat –**untuk yang kesekian kalinya**- kejadian barusan. Kejadian dimana namja yang sangat dicintai dan disayanginya, yang membuat Sungmin menyerahkan semua yang dimilikinya, kini sedang berpelukan dengan seorang yang diketahuinya adalah **sepupunya sendiri**.

.

.

_**DEG**_

.

.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin harus merasakan seribu pisau menancap di jantungnya ketika sang namjachingu kini terlihat tengah asik berciuman dengan sepupunya di dalam restoran mewah itu. Merasa tak lagi kuat melihat, Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali ke apartemennya. Sesekali namja mungil itu terlihat limbung. Pandangan matanya sudah tak lagi fokus dengan air mata yang masih setia menemani mata itu dalam setiap kedipannya.

.

"Kalian membohongiku...hiks.." isaknya pilu. Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Namja itu lebih memilih berjalan kaki, dibandingkan harus naik bus ataupun lainnya. Pikirannya sangat kacau. Tak jarang dia menabrak pejalan kaki lain, namun Sungmin seolah tak peduli. Sakit di hatinya telah membuatnya mati rasa. Kulit pucatnya tak lagi merasakan udara dingin yang kini tengah berhembus, bahkan kini kakinya yang hanya memakai sepatu tipis berkali-kali terantuk di pembatas jalan dan pastinya meninggalkan beberapa luka gores di jari indah itu. Namun, jangankan mengerang sakit, meringis pun tak dilakukannya seakan kulit itu sudah membeku-_mati_.

.

.

* * *

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Dalam sebuah apartemen yang minimalis terlihat seorang yeoja yang kini tengah duduk gelisah di sebuah sofa single. Sedari tadi yeoja manis itu sibuk melihat jam lalu menatap lekat pintu apartemennya. Terus menerus seperti itu berulang-ulang.

"Kemana dia? Harusnya dia sudah pulang sekarang? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Aissshhh...tenang..tenang...tenangkan pikiranmu Seohyun-ah. Dia pasti baik-baik saja. _Calm down..calm down..._" ujar yeoja manis itu bermonolog sambil menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya teratur.

.

.

_Cklek_

.

"Aku pulang"

.

Akhirnya, sesuatu yang ditunggu Seohyun tiba. Gadis itu langsung melesat kearah pintu masuk, menuju seorang namja manis yang kini sedang melepas sepatu dan memakai _surippa_nya.

.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Darimana saja kau! Aku khawatir menunggumu dari tadi!"

Sungmin-_namja yang baru masuk tadi_- sedikit berjengit kaget ketika mendengar bentakan Seohyun.

"Mianhae, tadi aku mampir kerumah teman dulu. Aku ketiduran di sana." Jawab Sungmin dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

.

.

"Oppa? Neo gwenchana?" Seohyun menyadari gelagat aneh Sungmin. Tak biasanya Sungmin-_yang notabene adalah sepupunya itu_- pulang dalam keadaan aneh seperti ini. Biasanya Sungmin selalu berteriak gembira ketika memasuki apartemen mereka. Sekarang, Sungmin seperti tak bertenaga, apalagi sekilas Seohyun melihat jari kaki Sungmin yang tampak sedikit bengkak.

.

"Oppa...waegurae?"

Seohyun terus membuntuti Sungmin yang kini melangkah kearah dapur dan membuka kulkas. Sungmin tak menjawab pertanyaan Seohyun, malah langsung meminum habis 1 botol air mineral dari dalam kulkas itu.

.

"Oppa..." Seohyun kembali bertanya ketika Sungmin telah menghabiskan minumannya.

"Gwenchana Seohyun-ah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau tidur. Ini sudah malam. Kau ada kuliah pagikan besok?" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

.

" Tidurlah, jangan sampai kau telat besok pagi. Oppa akan mengantarmu."

.

Blaam

.

Pintu kamar bergambar _White Rabbit_ itu kini tertutup rapat. Meninggalkan Seohyun yang mematung seorang diri. Gadis itu bingung,...kemudian dia mengendikkan bahunya lalu masuk kekamarnya yang terletak di depan kamar Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Seohyun adalah saudara sepupu. Kedua orang tua Seohyun sudah meninggal sedangkan Sungmin memang hidup sendiri di Seoul. Kedua orang tuanya ada di Cina. Bekerja sebagai buruh di sana. Keluarga Sungmin memang termasuk keluarga miskin, namun Sungmin tak pernah menyerah dan putus asa. Dia terus berusaha agar bisa membantu kedua orang tuanya dan juga Seohyun. Gadis manis yang sedari kecil memang tinggal bersama Sungmin karena ditinggal kedua orang tuanya sejak berumur 3 tahun. Sungmin dan Seohyun seumuran, bedanya kini Seohyun bisa mengenyam pendidikan sampai bangku kuliah sedangkan Sungmin? Namja itu memilih untuk bekerja dan bekerja. Dia jugalah yang membiayai kuliah Seohyun yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri mengingat Sungmin sedikit lebih tua beberapa bulan dari Seohyun.

.

.

"Haruskah aku membencimu?"

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa membenci kalian...aku menyayangi kalian berdua"

Gumam Sungmin sambil menerawang di langit-langit kamarnya. Manik bening itu kembali mengalirkan cairan asin yang kini mulai menganak sungai di pelupuknya.

Setelah puas menangis akhirnya Sungmin tertidur, ditemani sejuta sakit di dadanya yang seolah-olah ingin merobek kulit.

.

* * *

**.**

**In Seoul Art University**

.

" Kau kenapa sayang? Daritadi wajah cantikmu itu terus berkerut. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ujar seorang namja sambil menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin ke arah Seohyun.

"Oppa, kemarin malam aku melihat ada yang aneh pada Sungmin oppa. Tak biasanya dia bersikap murung seperti itu. Biasanya dia selalu ceria ketika pulang kerja. Tapi kemarin...dia terlihat mengerikan..."

"Hmm...apa dia sakit?"

"Ani.."

"Apa dia ada masalah?"

"Mungkin..."

"Hmmm..."

"Yya! Oppa, mungkinkah...mungkinkah Sungmin oppa...mengetahui hubungan kita?"

"Kenapa kau khawatir sekali, jagiya? Biarkan saja jika si bodoh itu tau hubungan kita. Yang jelas sekarang kau kekasihku dan aku kekasihmu. Masalah si bodoh itu, lupakan saja."

"Isshh! Yya! Kyuhyun oppa! Ucapanmu seolah-olah kau tidak pernah mencintainya! Mengapa kau bisa bersikap dingin seperti ini? kau tahu aku sangat ketakutan sekarang?" Seohyun membentak Kyuhyun ketika melihat namja tampan itu hanya menunjukkan wajah datarnya seperti tidak ada suatu masalahpun yang terjadi.

.

"Oke..oke..dulu aku mungkin mencintainya. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Sudahlah, jangan kau ungkit-ungkit lagi. Aku merasa sangat bodoh jika mengingatnya sekarang." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi kesal yang sangat kentara.

...

"Kalau begitu, putuskan hubunganmu dengannya sekarang." Ucap Seohyun lugas

"Wae?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku merasa seperti selingkuhanmu. Lagipula, apa yang masih kau harapkan dari dirinya? Seohyun menggeram kesal karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun tak menunjukkan antusiasnya sama sekali menghadapi Seohyun.

"Aku masih ingin _'bermain'_ dengannya, jagiya...lagipula dia pundi-pundi dana ku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya-merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

"Apakah aku juga pundi-pundi danamu?" Seohyun memicingkan matanya menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Haha...jangan bicara konyol.." Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Kau cintaku, dia uangku, apakah jawaban itu cukup memuaskanmu?" Kyuhyun balik menatap tajam Seohyun membuat Seohyun terdiam di tempatnya.

"Nnn...nee..oppa."

"Oke, cukup! Mulai sekarang jangan kau tanyakan lagi masalah ini. Aku muak mendengarnya. Dan untuk masalah si bodoh itu, biarkan dia berpendapat semaunya. Yang jadi masalah sekarang, kapan kau akan keluar dari apartemen itu? Aku sudah cukup jengah tak bisa bebas menemuimu." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Seohyun dan mengusap surai hitam itu dengan sayang.

"Emm...masalah itu...aku.." Seohyun gugup.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Seohyun, mulai mengikis jarak yang ada di antara mereka, semakin mendekat hingga kini nafas hangat Sehun mulai menerpa pipi chubby Seohyun.

"Aku merindukanmu, jagiya~." Desah Kyuhyun di telinga Seohyun membuat gadis manis itu merinding.

"Eunnggh.. ..." Seohyun mulai mendesah ketika Sehun mulai menjilat lubang telinganya dan menusuk-nusuk lubang itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Oo-oppa...kita masih di taman kampus...eenngghh~" Seohyun terus mengerang frustasi ketika lidah basah Kyuhyun kini mulai menjelajah di area leher dan rahangnya meninggalkan jejak saliva yang terasa dingin akibat terpaan angin. Tangan namja tampan itu juga tak tinggal diam, kini jemari panjang itu mulai masuk kedalam kaos ketat Seohyun dan mengusap-usap dua gundukan lembut di dalamnya. Tubuh gadis manis itu melemas seketika. Keadaan taman yang cukup sepi saat itu sangat menguntungkan Kyuhyun melancarkan aksi mesumnya pada tubuh Seohyun.

"Kajja...aku tak tahan lagi, jagiya." Lirih Kyuhyun di telinga Seohyun dengan nafas yang mulai memburu menahan hasrat, tak beda dengan Seohyun. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk lemah dan seketika Kyuhyun langsung membopong Seohyun masuk kedalam mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari taman itu.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**.**

* * *

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

**.**

Siang ini Sungmin tampak sedang duduk di ruang pegawai restoran tempatnya bekerja. Sedari tadi tangan mungilnya sibuk menekan-nekan tombol semu di gadget pinknya. Sesekali dia tampak menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya-_menghubungi seseorang_-yang sedari kemarin tak menjawab satupun pesan yang dikirim Sungmin. Sungmin sangat khawatir, walau apapun yang terjadi, dia masih menyayangi namja itu. Namja yang setahun yang lalu menjadi namjachingunya-**Cho Kyuhyun**-yang kini semakin terasa menjauh dari Sungmin, namun sebait kata berpisah tak pernah sekalipun di lontarkan namja tampan itu.

.

**_"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi"_**

.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, kalimat itu kembali terdengar di telinga Sungmin. Ya, sekarang ini, namja manis itu tetap kekeuh mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun, setiap beberapa menit Sungmin kembali mengulangi panggilannya, namun selalu saja nomor itu tidak aktif.

.

"Kau kemana Kyunnie? Mengapa nomormu tidak aktif?"

.

Sungmin bergumam lemah sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di kursi tempat ia duduk. Matanya terpejam sedangkan ponsel hitam itu masih dalam genggaman kedua tangannya. Sungmin melirik sekilas jam dinding di depannya.

.

"Waktu istirahatku sudah hampir habis, Kyunnie. Aku sungguh sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Sungmin entah pada siapa.

.

Sungmin segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memasukkan ponsel hitam itu di dalam loker pribadinya. Kaki mungilnya kembali melangkah kedalam restoran –_untuk kembali bekerja_-tanpa menghiraukan seseorang yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

.

.

**LUHAN POV END**

.

* * *

**Sementara itu, di apartemen Kyuhyun.**

...

"Engghh,, oppaaaa, pella~n-pelaaan...enngghh.."

"Oh Shit!, sempit sekaliiiii~...ugh!"

.

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

.

"Aku pulaang~" ujar seorang namja manis sambil membawa sesuatu di sebuah kantong kresek hitam di tangan kirinya.

"Oppa...kau sudah pulang? Apa kau sudah makan?" Seohyun langsung menyambut Sungmin di pintu apartemen dan segera membantu Sungmin membawa kresek hitam yang terlihat berat itu.

"Ne, aku sudah makan. Kau mau okonomiyaki? Tadi aku sempat mampir dulu di kedai dekat persimpangan dan aku melihat ada yang menjual okonomiyaki. Kau suka, kan?"

Seohyun yang sedari tadi memegang kresek hitam itu menatap Sungmin tak percaya.

_"Benarkah? Sungmin masih mengingat makanan kesukaanku?"_batin Seohyun

"Mengapa menatapku seperti itu, Seohyun-ah? Makanlah, dan tidur. Kau pucat sekali akhir-akhir ini" ucap Sungmin yang mendapati Seohyun sedari tadi menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diterka.

"G-go-mawo, oppa." Ucap Seohyun menunduk. Seribu perasaan bersalah kini menyerang hatinya. **Sesak**. Dia tak ingin jadi seperti ini, namun...**terlanjur**.

"Ne...cheonma, Seohyun-ah." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis kearah Seohyun. Kemudian namja itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya berniat untuk beristirahat, namun ketika melewati Seohyun, satu hal yang cukup familiar tertangkap manik hitamnya. Sungmin berhenti sejenak, dan kembali memperhatikan Seohyun yang masih tertunduk.

.

"Tadi siang kau ada kuliah kan?" tanya Sungmin to the point.

"Ah..ne..nee oppa. Tadi siang sampai jam 2 aku kuliah." Suara Seohyun kini terdengar gugup.

"Apa tadi kau melihat Kyuhyun di kampus?"

"A-aak...aku...ne..nee, tadi aku melihatnya, tapi sepertinya dia sudah pulang sebelum istirahat siang." Seohyun kini kembali menunduk, tak mampu melihat wajah Sungmin yang kini menatap sendu padanya.

"Geurae...aku tidur duluan. Jaljayo Seohyun-ah." Ucap Sungmin dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Seohyun yang melihat itu langsung melesat kedalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat.

.

.

"Eoddokhae? Eoddokhae?...apa yang harus kulakukan?" Seohyun panik. Tubuhnya merosot di balik pintu kamarnya. Lemas. Hatinya sakit melihat jika memandang wajah Sungmin yang selalu bisa tersenyum padanya. Perasaan bersalah itu makin hari makin menghantuinya.

.

"Mianhae...hiks...mianhae oppa." Tangis Seohyun pecah. Kresek makanan dari Sungmin dipeluknya erat-erat. Sungguh gadis itu kini tak tau harus berbuat apa. _Apa dia mencintai orang yang salah? Apa cintanya salah?_ "Mianhae..." lagi-lagi ucapan pilu itu kembali terdengar dari bibir mungil Seohyun.

.

Tak jauh beda, keadaan Sungmin di kamarnya pun kini tak bisa dikatakan baik. Ucapannya yang tadi berkata jika dia akan beristirahat ternyata bohong besar, bahkan kini baju yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya belum terganti sama sekali. Tubuh itu terbaring dengan sebelah lengannya menutupi matanya namun bulir demi bulir air mata terus lolos dari mata yang tengah terpejam itu. Bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan yang terus mendesak keluar. Pemandangan yang beberapa menit lalu di lihatnya di leher Seohyun cukup menguatkan dugaannya. _Tanda merah itu._

.

_Drrrtt...drrrttt...ddrrrttt..._

.

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar, satu panggilan masuk kini tertera di layar intercom gadget pink itu. Satu nama yang sangat sakral kini terpampang indah di layarnya. "_Kyunnie Jagi"._

.

"Yeoboseoyo" Sungmin menjawab panggilan itu ragu-ragu. Pipinya masih basah dengan air mata.

.

**_"Sayang? Kau sudah pulang?"_**

**_._**

"Ne, aku baru saja masuk kamar, Kyunnie" jawab Sungmin berusaha terdengar ceria.

.

**_"Kau sudah makan, sayang? Mian, ne. Tadi siang aku tidak mengaktifkan ponselku. Aku tadi ada kuliah dadakan sampai jam 2, jagiya. Dan ketika aku akan menelponmu ternyata baterai ponsel ku habis."_**

Ucap Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas berbohong. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tidak ada jadwal apapun siang tadi. Dan Sungmin juga tidak bodoh, saat bekerja di restoran tadi beberapa teman Kyuhyun sedang makan di restorannya dan dari obrolan mereka Sungmin tau jika seharian ini, jurusan Kyuhyun tidak ada kuliah sama sekali karena ada acara di kampusnya dan jurusan Kyuhyun di tugaskan untuk membuat sebuah drama kolosal untuk dipentaskan hari sabtu nanti dan Sehun bukanlah orang yang mau ikut bersusah payah ambil bagian dalam acara itu.

.

"Apa tadi kau bertemu Seohyun di kampus, Kyunnie?"

.

**_"Ani...aku tidak bertemu dengannya, tapi yang aku tahu Seo dan teman-temannya hari ini sibuk mempersiapkan acara kampus sampai sore."_** Ucap Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berbohong.

.

".."

.

**_"Jagiya? Kau tidur?"_**

**_._**

"Ani...Kau sedang apa, sayang? Kenapa belum tidur?" Sungmin mencoba mencoba mencairkan suasana-lebih tepatnya suasana hatinya.

.

**_"Hehe...aku merindukanmu, sayang. Bahkan sekarang aku sedang mendekap fotomu. Saranghae, Minnie~"_**

Kyuhyun di seberang sana terus saja mengoceh tanpa menyadari kini air mata Sungmin mulai kembali menyelimuti kulit putih pipinya. Sungmin mencoba meredam isakannya dengan sebelah tangannya.

.

".."

.

**_"Sayang? Mengapa kau diam saja?"_**

**_._**

"Ah...mianhae Kyuu..."

.

...

.

**_"...saranghae, nae Minnie..._**"

.

"Hiks...nado...hiks. Nado saranghaeyo Kyuhyun-ah..hiks..."

.

**_"Kau menangis? Waeyo? Uljima jagiya...uljima...kau akan semakin membuatku ingin terbang kerumahmu sekarang. Uljima, ne...jebal...katakan apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tak menangis."_** Nada suara Kyuhyun kini mulai terdengar panik.

Inilah yang membuat Sungmin tak bisa berhenti mencintai namja yang sedang menelponnya ini. Seluruh perhatian dan kata-kata sayang dari namja itu membuat Sungmin terharu. Membuat Sungmin merasa berarti. Sungmin merasa di sayangi.

.

"Aniyo, jagiya...ne, aku tidak menangis lagi kok. Aku tadi hanya terbawa perasaan." Ucap Sungmin setengah berbohong.

.

**_" Hehe, kau sangat mencintaiku, kan? Aku tahu itu."_** Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

_Ne. Bahkan aku sangat menyayangimu melebihi nyawaku sendiri. _Batin Sungmin

.

"Ne...aku terharu. Gomawo, kau sangat mencintaiku, Kyunnie~. Aku sangat senang."

.

**_"Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu asal kau selalu bisa tersenyum, jagiya."_**

**_._**

"Gomawo, Kyuuu~."

.

**_"Cheonma jagiya, jangan terus berkata seperti itu. Justru aku yang bersyukur memiliki namjachingu sepertimu. Jeongmal saranghaeyo..."_** ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

.

".."

.

**_"Ja,,,kau tidurlah sayang. Besok aku akan menelponmu lagi. Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Mimpikan aku, ne...jaljayo, jagiya...mumumu~"_**

**_._**

"Ne, jaljayo Kyunnie...saranghae."

.

**_"Nado saranghae...annyeong..."_**

**_._**

Pip

.

Sungmin segera mematikan ponselnya. Matanya menatap nanar pada gadget pinknya yang kini terpampang sebuah wallpaper. Fotonya dengan seorang namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun. Keduanya tampak sangat bahagia dalam foto itu dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar mesra di lehernya. _Masa-masa yang indah. Andai selalu bisa seperti itu._

_._

_._

"Aku menyayangi kalian, aku mencintai kalian. Mengapa kalian membohongiku? Apa salahku?" Sungmin kembali menangis. Kini satu-satu isakan pilu itu mulai lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit menanggung beban perasaan itu.

.

.

"Apa salahku...hiks..."

.

.

* * *

**TBC/DELETE?**

* * *

**.**

**Annyeonghaseyo..."Istri Sungmin"-imnida...***_digamparbolakbalik_*****

**Kalian bisa panggil daku "Hyun" biar lebih akrab.**

**Untuk SEQUEL WFYH Hyun mw bilang Mianhae cz yum bs publish dlm waktu dkt cz "lagi2" kondisi Hyun yg lg error. Msh tergeletak di RS dg rangkaian alat2 yg mnyebalkan n beragam pemeriksaan yg buat bdn skt semua...hadeeee...bukannya berniat dikasihani, Cuma Hyun merasa gak enak ati ma chingudeul smw, terlebih yang selama ini mendukung Hyun lwt rifyu n PM. Gimana mw blg na y? Hyun tuh dh amad sangat menyayangi kalian jadi rasanya berat ketumpuk utang2 tuh...hehe...maaf gx bs ngasih spesial Kisseu buat kalian, gak kuat nulis na atu2 cz ni ngetik cm pke 5 jari kiri jd repot mw bolakbalik web. Tapi Hyun dh bc semua na...seneeeeeeeennnggg bgd dah!**

**Nih FF NEW PROJECT na Hyun. Karena byk yg Request KyuMin drpd HunHan, jd na y Hyun post yg KyuMin.**

**Gmn mnrt kalian? MIND TO REVIEW PLEASE?**

**Kalo byk yg rifyu, Hyun bakal lanjutin n jelasin smw walau gx janji bkal update cpt. Masalah tokoh dlm FF ini, Hyun gx da niat mw ngejelekin siapapun termasuk Seohyun. Jujur, Hyun suka nih cewe wlwpun Hyun bkn SONE or SUGEN SHIPPER. Apalagi salah satu temen Hyun yg bernama IRKE NOVARAINY amad sangat seneng ma Seo, jd gx mungkin Hyun benci dia. Jd Hyun nulis berdasarkan pikiran j...ngalir...rasanya Seo pantes jd adek na Ming...mnrt Hyun. Haha #evilaugh**

**Jika cerita ini berkesan buat kalian, jangan lupa RnR yaaaahhh...repiu-repiu ^^**

**Akhir kata...**

**Jeongmal Gamsahamnidaaaaa...#diteleportKai**

**-HyunChan2509-**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: SOUND OF SOUL**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Seohyun (Yeoja)**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort, YAOI**

**Pairing : KYUMIN/ slight KYUSEO/SEOKYU**

**.**

**Rated: M**

**.**

**WARNING : Typo berserakan. Cerita ini mengandung keGaJean dengan aroma yang sangat pekat. Ada beberapa idol yang dijadikan 'nappeun/bad' dalam alur cerita. So, bagi yang tidak berkenan, silahkan klik icon 'X' di pojok kanan atas. Penulis bukan bermaksud menistakan idol manapun, ini hanya sebuah cerita dan disesuaikan dengan pikiran penulis. TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN, HYUN TAK MENERIMA BASH OR FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! Alo gak suka ya jangan dibaca...**

**Akan ada beberapa adegan CRACK PAIR! TERMASUK KYUSEO! TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN! JIKA TAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA! TOLONG! KLIK ICON 'X' DAN SEGERA KELUAR DARI LAMAN INI. INI HANYA SEKEDAR CERITA YANG DIBIKIN BERDASARKAN IMAJINASIKU. TAK ADA MAKSUD UNTUK MENGHUJAT SIAPAPUN!**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Mencintai dan menyayangi. Dua kata yang lumrah dirasakan setiap manusia. Apakah keduanya bisa didapatkan sekaligus? ataukah harus mengorbankan salah satu diantaranya? Satu lubang dalam hati yang tersakiti menjadi pilihan terakhir. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik HyunChan.**

**Sungmin oppa, I'M YOURS!.**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_Sungmin segera mematikan ponselnya. Matanya menatap nanar pada gadget pink itu yang kini terpampang sebuah wallpaper. Fotonya dengan seorang namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun. Keduanya tampak sangat bahagia dalam foto itu dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar mesra di lehernya. Masa-masa yang indah. Andai selalu bisa seperti itu._

_"Aku menyayangi kalian, aku mencintai kalian. Mengapa kalian membohongiku? Apa salahku?" Sungmin kembali menangis. Kini satu-satu isakan pilu itu mulai lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Hatinya sudah terlalu sakit menanggung beban perasaan itu._

_._

_"Apa salahku...hiks..."_

_._

* * *

**SOUND OF SOUL**

Chapter 2

**-Confused-**

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**.**

Siang itu suasana di Seoul Art University jurusan Musik sangat ramai. Beberapa mahasiswa terlihat hilir mudik sambil sesekali berteriak-teriak. Suasana hiruk pikuk membuat suara sekeras apapun akan terdengar bak semilir angin. Ya, seluruh mahasiswa jurusan itu kini tengah sibuk menyiapkan pementasan drama untuk kampus mereka. Dengan jadwal pementasan yang hanya tinggal menghitung minggu membuat beberapa mahasiswa panik luar biasa. Sungguh kehidupan kampus yang _'menyenangkan_' bukan...?

Di sisi lain, tampak dua orang namja tampan yang tengah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Satu dengan gadget hitam perseginya -_yang diketahui bernama PSP_- dan yang satunya sedang sibuk melamun menatap ke luar jendela. Sama sekali tak menggubris keributan yang ditimbulkan teman-teman sekelasnya yang kini malah tambah heboh gara-gara kostum drama yang robek...aigooo~

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau masih bersama **'mainan'** berisik mu itu?" tanya seoarang namja yang sedang memainkan PSP nya.

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun menatap namja yang bernama Changmin itu sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Itu...apa kau masih bersama yeoja sexy itu?" namja tinggi itu mematikan PSPnya dan menaruh benda persegi itu di atas meja yang sedang ia duduki.

.

"Seohyun?...haha, jangan bertanya pertanyaan bodoh Changmin-ah...kau sudah tau jawabannya." Jawab Kyuhyun yang kini kembali menatap jendela di sampingnya. Sepertinya sekarang ini pemandangan di balik lapisan tembus pandang itu lebih menarik daripada wajah tampan Changmin yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

.

"Kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan mereka?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk beberapa temannya yang sedari tadi seperti setrika berjalan.

"Kau kira aku bodoh? Aku tak akan menghabiskan tenagaku hanya untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"Owh, jadi maksudmu _'bermain'_ dengan yeoja itu sesuatu yang berguna?" Changmin menyeringai

"Menurutmu?"

.

"Yah...memang berguna..." Changmin berpindah posisi. Kini namja tiang itu duduk tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun.

.

"Untuk menyalurkan hasratmu..." bisik Changmin di telinga Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya nyalang.

.

**_'Grepp'_**

**_._**

Kyuhyun menarik kerah kemeja Changmin dengan sebelah tangannya membuat namja tampan itu tersentak.

"Sebaiknya kau diam, brengsek! Mulut konyolmu itu sepertinya sudah terlalu banyak bicara!" Kyuhyun menggeram sambil mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya di baju Changmin.

"Whoa..whoa..._calm down, man_..._what's matter with you, hah_? _Keep calm...keep calm._" Ucap Changmin sambil berusaha menenangkan amarah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaks.

.

".."

.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari kemeja Changmin dan menatap tajam padanya.

.

"Wae? Mengapa kau ingin sekali mencampuri urusanku, hah? Jika kau ingin kau boleh _'memakainya'_. Bukankah waktuku hanya sebulan lagi? Setelah itu kau bisa bebas _'menggunakannya'_." Changmin melongo mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Menggunakan _'bekas'_ mu? Begitu? "

.

".."

.

"Haha...Kyuhyun-ah. Seburuk itukah pandanganmu terhadapku? Kau tahu? Walaupun aku brengsek, namun aku hanya akan mencintai satu orang saja dalam hidupku dan tidak akan pernah berubah dan tidak akan pernah kuubah, dan aku sudah menemukan orang itu." Kalimat melankolis Changmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis.

"Oh, ya? Apakah orang yang tidak beruntung itu adalah Song Qian? Sungguh malang nasibnya. Kau tahu Changmin? Kau terlalu **'polos'**. Kehidupan yang sebenarnya itu penuh warna, Minnie~." Kyuhyun menarik sebelah tangan Changmin dan menepuk-nepuknya dengan lembut.

"Kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu, Cho Kyuhyun. Cepat atau lambat kau akan menyadari kalau kau selama ini salah!"

"Wae? Dimana kesalahanku? Apa aku salah jika menginginkan keduanya berada di sampingku?"

.

"Sebagai sumber keuanganmu dan sebagai pemuas nafsumu?"

.

"Jangan munafik Changmin, memang apa yang salah dengan semua itu?"

"Kau mempermainkan perasaan mereka berdua, tidakkah kau merasakan ketulusan cinta mereka padamu? Terlebih orang itu."

"Siapa?"

.

.

"Lee Sungmin."

.

**_Deg_**

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

.

* * *

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

**.**

"Kau mempermainkan perasaan mereka berdua, tidakkah kau merasakan ketulusan cinta mereka padamu? Terlebih orang itu."

Saat mendengar kalimat itu dari Changmin, sebenarnya hatiku merasa sedikit terguncang. Ya,...cinta. hal itulah yang membuatku bersikap seperti ini. Aku tenggelam dalam petualangan cinta yang ku lakoni. Membuatku sulit untuk keluar dari dalamnya. Sulit dalam menerjemahkan arti 'cinta' yang sesungguhnya.

"Siapa?"

Aku bertanya karena aku ingin tahu menurut sudut pandang Changmin, siapa yang paling mencintaiku?

.

.

"Lee Sungmin."

**_._**

**_Deg_**

.

Nama itu...entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini nama itu selalu berdengung dalam kepalaku, membuatku menjadi seorang yang _moody_. Membuatku menjadi manusia yang labil. Selalu tersenyum jika mengingat wajah imutnya. Ada apa ini? padahal aku merasa biasa-biasa saja ketika membayangkan Seohyun. Dan ketika bercinta dengannya pun, wajah imut namja itulah yang terbayang dalam benakku. Kuakui, aku bersalah. Namun, aku terlanjur tenggelam dalam permainan ini.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun~ah?"

.

"Kyuhyun~ah?"

.

"Yya! Cho Kyuhyun?"

.

Aku tersentak ketika suara berat Changmin merajam gendang telingaku dan membuatnya seketika berdenging.

.

"Aisshh...jangan sembarangan berteriak...pabbo!" umpat ku geram.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, sedari tadi kau melamun dan mengacuhkanku."

"Oh...benarkah, senangnya aku mengacuhkanmu." Jawab Kyuhyun ringan tanpa dosa dengan nada suara yang mendramatisir.

"Cih...apa kau memikirkan namja itu?"

.

".."

.

"Hhh~ sepertinya aku benar. Kau tahu, hanya melihat matanya saja aku sudah bisa merasakan betapa besar cintanya padamu. Sorot mata yang penuh kasih sayang itu bahkan tak kutemukan dari Seohyun sekalipun.

"Apa kau ahli membaca bola mata?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Aniyo, tapi, orang awam yang melihatpun kurasa akan langsung tahu jika dia sangat mencintaimu."

.

".."

.

"Benarkah?" aku bergumam lirih, bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Aku sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang kurasakan sekarang, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyimpulkan perasaan orang terhadapku? Dia hanya sumber uangku! **Aku takkan mungkin jatuh cinta padanya!**

.

"Jangan sampai kau menyesalinya. Cobalah untuk mengubah sudut pandangmu." Ucap Changmin menepuk pundakku dan melangkah keluar dari kelas, meninggalkanku yang kini mencoba mencerna maksud ucapannya.

.

.

.

"Sungminnie..."

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**.**

Siang ini restoran **BLUE WATER** itu tampak ramai dengan pengunjung. Beberapa pegawai tampak sibuk hilir mudik dari satu meja kemeja lain. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang sangat disukai oleh Sungmin, saat dimana dirinya harus sibuk bekerja sehingga membuatnya sejenak melupakan berbagai masalah yang sedang berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

.

.

"Sungmin, hyung. Antarkan ini ke meja 22."

"Ne, Lay."

"Kyungsoo Hyung, satu spagheti seafood dan 2 cappucino latte." Teriak Chen.

"Oke..."

.

.

Para pengunjung yang kebanyakan pekerja kantoran yang sedang beristirahat siang itu kini mulai tampak sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing. Setelah selesai dengan semua pesanan makanan itu, kini Sungmin tampak kembali sibuk mendatangi meja-meja dengan tumpukan piring-piring kotor itu untuk memberikan _bill_ pembayaran, sementara itu Kris-_sang pemilik restoran_-kini mulai _standby_ di belakang kasir, menunggu pembayaran pelanggan.

.

.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu, kini restoran itu telah tampak sepi. Hanya terlihat Chen yang sedang mengelap meja, Lay yang sibuk di dapur, dan Sungmin yang menyapu lantai. Sedangkan Kris, namja tinggi dengan rambut coklat itu kini tengah fokus memperhatikan sesuatu. Manik hitamnya bergerak-gerak seirama dengan gerakan sosok mungil yang sudah setahun ini telah mencuri hatinya. Sesekali bibir peachnya tersenyum ketika melihat sang objek tampak mempoutkan bibirnya lucu ketika tangannya tak bisa menjangkau sampah di bawah meja.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, _Ge_?"

Suara rendah yang merdu itu seketika membuyarkan lamunan Kris. Membuatnya mendadak salah tingkah dan menatap malu-malu namja yang entah sedari kapan ada di sampingnya.

.

"Lay..." cicit Kris sambil tersenyum -_malu_.

.

"Sampai kapan kau hanya melihatnya dari jauh? Tak pernahkah kau berpikir untuk mendekatinya?" ucapan Lay membuat Kris kembali menatap si objek dengan sendu.

.

"Dia bukan milikku, Lay." Kris tersenyum miris-_masih_-menatap namja mungil di depannya.

"Setidaknya, cobalah beri dia kebahagiaan. Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini dia tampak sangat murung karena orang itu. Kami sudah sering bertanya padanya, namun dia selalu tersenyum hangat seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa." Lay menatap Kris penuh arti.

.

"Kau benar. Jujur, aku sangat sedih melihatnya murung akhir-akhir ini. Namun, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya pengecut yang bisa memandanginya seperti ini selama 1 tahun. Aku tak ingin sikapku padanya membuat dia menjauh dariku. Di sudah jadi milik orang lain. Aku tak ingin dianggap mengganggu hidupnya. Asalkan dia bahagia, bagiku cukup." Suara Kris sedikit bergetar mengucapkannya dan Lay paham, sosok di sampingnya ini begitu mencintai _orang itu_ sepenuh hatinya tanpa mengharap balasan dari yang dimaksud.

"Aku dan Chen tidak bisa menghiburnya, Ge. Sekeras apapun kami berusaha tak akan berhasil karena yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus. Dan itu semua hanya ada padamu, Ge. Cobalah untuk membuatnya kembali tersenyum ceria seperti dulu. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Ucap Lay sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kris. Sedangkan namja tampan itu hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap pergerakan namja mungil yang diketahui bernama Sungmin itu.

.

.

"_Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Minnie Hyung_..." ucap Kris dalam hati.

.

.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari restoran, tampak seorang namja tampan dengan kulit pucatnya tengah berdiri menatap kearah restoran -_lebih tepatnya kearah Sungmin_- yang masih menyapu sambil sesekali bercanda dengan rekannya.

Senyuman manis senantiasa terukir di bibir tipisnya tatkala mata elangnya mendapati sosok manis itu tertawa.

.

.

.

"Apakah rasa ini mulai tumbuh untukmu?"

.

.

"Kupastikan itu tak akan pernah terjadi..." Namja itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari **Blue Water** dengan berbagai pemikiran yang berkecamuk.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

.

.

* * *

.

**FLASHBACK**

.

_Di sebuah pusat pertokoan, tampak dua orang namja yang terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati keramaian di sekitarnya._

_._

_"Aisshhh...aku bosan sekali, Changmin-ah." Ucap seorang namja dengan wajah datarnya._

_"Wae? Bukankah kita sedang berjalan-jalan sekarang?" jawab namja yang bernama Changmin -acuh._

_"Bukan itu maksudku, tak adakah yang menarik disini? Kau tahulah. Aku sudah lama sekali kosong sejak sebulan yang lalu."_

_Changmin mendelik kesal akibat kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Changmin sangat paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut._

_"Kesal tak punya 'mainan' baru? Oke, Kajja! Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik." Ucap Changmin sambil menyeret Kyuhyun ke dalam sebuah restoran yang tak jauh dari pusat pertokoan itu. Sebuah restoran minimalis yang tampak sangat elegan dan 'wah'._

_._

_._

_"Apa maksudmu sampai menyeretku kemari, hah...Shim Changmin?!" Kyuhyun tampak kesal dengan namja tinggi yang kini duduk manis di depannya. Pasalnya sedari tadi Changmin tidak memesan makanan satupun, hanya sibuk mengedarkan pandangan matanya kesana-kemari, mencari sesuatu._

_._

_"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu." Ucap Changmin santai._

_"Ck" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal._

_._

_Tak lama kemudian, Changmin tampak mengangkat tangannya memanggil seorang pelayan yang baru terlihat mulai memakai celemeknya dengan terburu-buru. Posisinya yang membelakangi Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tidak melihat wajah namja itu._

_._

_._

_"Selamat datang di BLUE WATER. Mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu ramah ketika sudah sampai di depan meja kami berdua._

_._

* * *

**_KYUHYUN POV_**

**_._**

_"Selamat datang di BLUE WATER. Mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu ramah ketika sudah sampai di depan meja kami berdua._

_Suara itu terdengar sangat manis di telingaku, namun aku masih betah memperhatikan meja di depanku tanpa mendongak sedikitpun kearahnya. Beda dengan Changmin yang kini malah sangat antusias memesan beberapa minuman dan makanan ringan yang ada dalam menu yang ditawarkan si pelayan._

_._

_._

_Beberapa menit setelahnya, kini satu persatu makanan dan minuman itu mulai tersusun rapi di depan kami berdua. Sepertinya namja yang tadi yang menghidangkannya._

_"Sungmin-ssi. Kau begitu manis, apa kau sudah punya pacar." Pertanyaan Changmin yang tiba-tiba itu membuat ku terkejut dan serta merta menatap sosok yang kini tercekat di depanku._

_._

**_Deg_**

_._

**_'Manis'_**

_._

_Hanya satu kata itu yang terucap dalam hatiku saat aku menatap wajah cantiknya._

_"Ah..a-anu...i-itu...aku...aku..masih sendiri,Tuan." Jawab namja mungil itu malu-malu. Semburat merah kini samar-samar mulai timbul di pipinya yang putih._

_"Aaa...geuraeyo? Sepertinya aku punya calon pacar yang cocok untukmu, bukan begitu Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Changmin padaku yang membuatku kini sangat gugup._

_._

_".."_

_._

_Aku terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Namja brengsek itu kini terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mataku. Dengan santainya dia membeberkan semua hal tentangku. Menghafal profile ku, eoh?_

_Aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu ketika melihat namja bernama Sungmin itu kini malah tersipu-sipu sambil sesekali melirik ku. Aigoo. Manisnya..._

_._

_._

_Setelah proses makan siang yang 'wow' itu aku dan Changmin segera pulang ke apartemenku. Dalam perjalanan, aku sama sekali tak mendengarkan ocehan konyolnya tentang namja yang tadi dikenalkannya padaku. Aku sedang kesal mode on!_

_Setibanya dalam apartemen, aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas sofa di ruang tengah, sementara Changmin kini tampak terkikik pelan padaku._

_._

_"Jelaskan apa maksudmu, Brengsek!" geramku saat melihat dia yang dengan santainya malah meminum sekaleng soda di sampingku._

_._

_"Maksud apa? Yang mana?" jawabnya sambil memicingkan sebelah matanya menatapku._

_._

_"Cih. Jangan sok polos di depanku! Apa maksudmu mengenalkanku pada namja itu?" tanyaku setengah berteriak membuat Changmin menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat._

_"Wae? Kau tidak suka? Di sangat manis kan? Andai aku belum punya Vicky, aku pasti sudah mendekatinya. Bukankah kau bilang sedang bosan? Aku hanya mencoba mengenalkan mainan baru untukmu. Lagipula kau tak akan rugi...dia manis." Ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar padaku._

_"Kau gila, eoh? Aku bukan Gay! Apa kau lupa? Aku normal!" aku kembali berteriak frustasi._

_"Hei kawan, tenang dulu. Aku tahu kau normal, 'sangat' normal malah sampai-sampai kau tidak berkedip memandang namja manis itu tadi." Changmin menyeringai padaku._

_"Brengsek!"_

_"Well, kau boleh bilang begitu sekarang, bagaimana jika kita buat permainan ini menjadi menarik?"_

_._

_".."_

_._

_"Jika kau bisa mendapatkan hati namja itu hanya dalam waktu satu minggu mulai besok, kau boleh meminta apapun padaku, eotteo?" ucap Changmin dengan mata berbinar._

_Sedikit tertarik dengan tawarannya, akupun menatap matanya tajam. Namun Changmin tak bergeming, tetap keukeuh dengan tawarannya._

_"Benarkah? Apapun?" tanyaku menyakinkan._

_"Hm"_

_"Oke! Deal! Jika aku berhasil, kau harus memberikan motor sport mu itu padaku dan membiayai kebutuhan hidupku selama 1 tahun penuh!" Ucapku balik menantangnya. Aku tahu, motor itu adalah motor kesayangan Changmin. Aku terkekeh dalam hati melihat ekspresinya yang bingung._

_"Oke! Deal! Jika kau gagal, Audi A5 mu untukku." Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan._

_"Deal!" aku menjabat tangannya dan dengan itu semua, dimulailah misi ku menaklukkan namja maznis yang bernama Sungmin itu._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_Well, ternyata tak susah mengambil hati namja manis itu. Sikapnya yang polos dan terbuka membuatku dengan mudah dapat mengambil hatinya. Haha. See, hanya dalam waktu 5 hari aku berhasil mendapatkannya._

_._

_._

_"Minnie-ah, saranghae..." ucapku sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Hari ini aku libur kuliah dan Sungmin mendapat shift sore di tempat kerjanya. Sungmin sekarang sedang membuatkan makan siang untuk kami berdua dan tentunya...di apartemenku. GREAT, HUH?!_

_._

_._

**_'Changmin babo, jika aku berhasil mendapatkannya hari ini kau harus memberiku uang yang kau janjikan...sekarang! beserta motor kesayanganmu itu!' _**

_Begitulah isi SMS ku tadi pagi yang kukirimkan ke tiang listrik itu. Dan sekarang aku jamin aku pasti akan mendapatkannya. Pasti! Akan kubuat Sungmin babo itu bertekuk lutut padaku!_

_._

_._

_"Kyunnie...jangan seperti ini...aku jadi susah memasak." Lirih Sungmin sambil mencoba melepaskan rangkulan lenganku di perutnya. 'Jangan harap aku melepaskannya, Min' batinku._

_._

_"Wae? Kau tidak suka? Aku mencintaimu, sayangku." Ujarku sambil menjilat pelan telinga kanannya membuat Sungmin seketika bergetar hebat._

_._

_"Nado, Kyu...Aku juga men-ahhh~...aku juga men-cintaimu-sshhh~" Sungmin makin menggelinyang ketika lidah basahku kini mulai kuputar-putar di leher, tengkuk dan belakang telinganya._

_"Kyuuuhhh...nanti makanannya gosong...ahh~" ucap Sungmin di tengah-tengah desahannya. Good! Sebentar lagi! teriakku dalam hati._

_"Gwenchana, jagiii~hhh...perutku sudah tak lapar, tapi...aku ingin memakanmu saja...~slurp...ssshh~" ..._

_._

_Jilat, gigit, hisap, jilat. Itulah yang terus-menerus kulakukan di leher dan pundaknya. Sepertinya ini merupakan pengalaman pertama bagi Sungmin, terbukti dengan respon tubuhnya yang sangat cepat dan agak berlebihan._

_"Ap-apahh mak-maksud Kyunnieee~hh...? akkhh!" Sungmin sedikit berteriak ketika aku mulai membuat hickey di leher kanannya. Seketika tubuh Sungmin limbung. Kedua kakinya bergetar dan dengan sigap aku langsung membopong tubuh itu._

_._

_Greep_

_._

_"Lets play, jagiya...i want you know~..." desahku sambil menggendongnya ala bridal, aku langsung menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan basahku._

_"Kyuuhhh...~" Sungmin tampak memerah. Wajahnya di sembunyikannya di cerukan leherku membuatku makin menyeringai. Kulumat keras bibir plump merah itu dengan kasar. Tak kubiarkan dia mendominasi sedikitpun sambil terus melangkah menuju kamarku._

_._

_._

_Brugh!_

_._

_Kulempar tubuh mungil itu keatas ranjang kingsize ku dan langsung kukunci pergerakannya._

_._

_"Kyuuhhh...jangan..." Sungmin terlihat ketakutan saat melihatku melepas kaos biru dan celana panjang yang kugunakan hingga kini aku hanya memakai bokser hitamku tanpa dalaman apapun._

_._

_"Waeyo, jagiya? Apa kau tak menginginkanku?" ucapku tepat di depan bibir merahnya yang sudah membengkak._

_'Slurp' Kujilat perlahan bibir itu hingga Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat- erat._

_._

_"Aku..a-ak-aku...aku takut Kyu..." lirihnya sambil terus menutup matanya._

_"Jangan takut, Minnie-ah...aku mencintaimu...aku tak akan menyakitimu. Aku tak akan berpaling darimu. Hanya kau yang kucintai. Jadi, jangan takut ne? Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu..." ucapku sambil menatap dalam mata foxy-nya yang terbuka._

_._

_"Kyuu..." Kulihat mata bening itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Segera kukecup kedua mata itu untuk meyakinkannya._

_._

_"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin...apa kau tak yakin mencintaiku?" _

_"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kyu...tapi...aku takut..." lirih Sungmin sambil mengalihkan matanya dari pandangan mataku._

_._

_"Buktikan kalau kau mencintaiku!" ucapku mutlak dengan menatapnya penuh intimidasi._

_._

_Sungmin terdiam, dan tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi segera kulumat bibir merah yang hanya berjarak kurang dari 1cm di depanku itu._

_"Engghh...ahh~...cppk..Kyuuhh~...ammhh~" Sungmin mendesah hebat saat aku melesakkan lidahku mengeksplor rongga mulutnya._

_"Ahh~...ohh~" tanpa kusadari aku juga mendesah ketika merasakan manis mulutnya. Sangat manis hingga aku berat untuk melepasnya dari pagutanku._

_Ketika sadar Sungmin hampir kehabisan nafas, aku memindahkan lidah basahku keleher jenjangnya yang sudah basah sejak tadi. Kedua tanganku kuarahkan untuk membuka kaos dan celana pendeknya. Sungmin yang lemas hanya bisa pasrah saat kua angkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk meloloskan kaos dan celana yang ia pakai hingga kini dia hanya menggunakan selembar underware putih. Ouch! Tubuhnya sangat mulus dan indah. Beberapa detik aku tercekat menatap tubuh putih itu._

_._

_"Kyuuhh~" rengek Sungmin sadar aku memerhatikan tubuhnya dengan tatapan lapar._

_._

_"Kau...indah...sayang" jawabku tanpa melepaskan pandanganku dari tubuhnya._

_._

_Segera kuserang dua nipple coklatnya yang mungil itu. Kugigit, kutarik dan kupelintir bergantian hingga nipple itu menegang dan basah akibat salivaku. Sedangkan Sungmin? Kini kedua lengannya telah bergelayut indah di leherku. Menerima segala perlakuanku pada tubuh mulusnya yang kini penuh dengan bercak hickey dan saliva._

_"Ahhh...Kyuuuhhhh...~" Sungmin makin menggelinyang saat kini lidahku mulai menjelajah perut datarnya dan terus turun hingga mencapai perbatasan dengan underwearnya. Kugigit kain tipis itu dan kuturunkan kebawah. Saat itulah dagu dan bibirku bersentuhan dengan junior mungilnya yang ternyata telah dibanjiri precum dan mengacung tegak._

_._

_'Sret' akhirnya kain itu terlepas dan kini aku juga melepas bokserku hingga kami berdua sama-sama full naked. Sungmin tampak gelisah sambil memejamkan matanya. Kakinya bergerak-gerak tak menentu. Pemandangan yang membuatku makin tegang dan horny. Segera kutindih lagi tubuh mungil itu._

_._

_"Ngghh~...ammhh~" Sungmin kembali mengerang saat aku kembali melumat bibirnya. Kaki kananku kuletakkan di sela kaki kirinya hingga Sungmin tak bisa bergerak bebas. Sesekali kugerakkan pinggulku menggesekkan kejantananku yang keras dengan Little Min yang mengacung._

_._

_"Mingg...ohhh~" aku mendesah saat kurasakan tangan Sungmin kini membelai punggungku dengan gerakan sensual. Entah dia sadar atau tidak namun tingkahnya itu membuat debaran jantungku makin menggila. _

_._

_Kurasakan sekitar selangkanganku kini dingin, ternyata precum Sungmin telah membanjiri daerah pahaku. Aku kembali merangkak kebawah dan segera kuraup junior mungil yang telah berkedut itu dan kuhisap-hisap dengan kuat._

_._

_"Akhh!...akhh~...Kyuuuhhh~" Tubuh Sungmin terlonjak-lonjak saat gigiku mulai bermain di twinsball dan batang kejantanannya. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas rambutku seolah menyuruhku semakin giat mengerjai area bawahnya._

_._

_"Cpkk..nghh..ahhmm~" kuhisap dan kujilat terus junior itu sambil sesekali mengulumnya dalam mulutku. Kulilitkan lidahku memutari batang juniornya sambil terus mengulumnya dengan kuat._

_"Kyuuhh...ahh...akuhh...ahh~...Kyuuuuuu!"_

_Akhirnya, namja manis itu orgasme. Cairannya sukses melesak masuk dalam tenggorokanku. Manis. Sama seperti tubuhnya. Terus kuhisap junior itu hingga kini telah terkulai lemas dalam mulutku. Segera kuangkat tubuhku dan kulihat kini Sungmin tengah terengah-engah menikmati pasca orgasmenya._

_._

_"Min...bolehkah?" tanyaku di telinganya sambil mengusap punggung dan paha dalamnya. Junior mungil itu kembali menegang karena ulahku._

_._

_"Ne...Kyuh..~...ne..." Sungmin hanya mengangguk pasrah sambil berusaha melebarkan kakinya menyuruhku untuk segera melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Wajahnya yang memerah, berpeluh dan dada yang naik turun membuatku makin menyeringai._

_Segera kuangkat kedua kakinya kepundakku. Kukocok sedikit juniornku dan kuposisikan di depan single holenya yang masih berkedut-kedut pasca orgasme. Sedikit hadiah, kuberikan kissmark di kedua paha dalamnya yang sukses membuat Sungmin kembali menggeliat resah._

_._

_"Palli Kyuhhh...ahh~" inilah kalimat yang kutunggu-tunggu. Akhirnya! Aku mendapatkannya! Kugesekkan ujung juniorku di sekitar holenya agar hole itu sedikit basah dan..._

_._

_J__**lebs**_

_._

_"Akkhh!" Sungmin memekik saat junior besarku langsung kulesakkan dalam hole sempitnya. Sedikit darah kulihat mengalir di belahan butt itu dan juga di batang atas juniorku._

_"Hiks..hiks...Kyuuhh~" tanpa menghiraukan tangisannya segera kugerakkan juniorku dan kuhentakkan kedalam tubuhnya. Ohh~. Sensasi ini benar-benar nikmat. Holenya seolah menjepit dan menghisap-hisap juniorku dengan tekanan yang sangat kuat. Membuat juniorku perih sekaligus...nikmaaatt..._

_._

_"Ahhh...ohhh...Sungmin-ahhh~...ahhh" _

_"Ohhh...akh...ngghhhaaahhh~_

_._

_Desahan, derit ranjang dan bunyi kulit yang bergesekan membuat pikiranku benar-benar dipenuhi nafsu. Seluruh perutku seperti diaduk-aduk. Panas. Aku memejamkan mata dan mendongak keatas saat merasakan juniorku kini mulai berkedut hebat. Sementara hole Sungmin terus mencengkeram juniorku dengan kuat. Ahhh...nikmaaatttt..._

_"Kyuuuhhh...ahhh...ahhh~" tangan kananku kini meremas-remas junior Sungmin semantara tangan kiriku membelai kasar paha dan selangkangannya. Sungmin menjerit tertahan. Peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh kami berdua._

_"Ahhh..Kyuuhh...aku...ma-mau...kel-lluuuu-arrrrggh hh~ aahhhhhKKHH!" Sungmin orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya juniornya mengeluarkan lahar putih itu dengan kuat hingga mengenai tangan, wajah dan dadaku._

_"ngghh...aahhh~" Sungmin terus mendesah sambil menikmati orgasme keduanya. Kini juniorku yang berkedut hebat di dalamnya lah penyebabnya._

_"Minnn...enngghhh~...akkkhhhh~!" Akhirnya, aku orgasme setelah menggenjot tubuh itu dengan hebat. Kedua kakiku bergetar sementara juniorku terus meletupkan sperma berkali-kali di dalam lubangnya. Kaki Sungmin bergerak-gerak gelisah._

_"Ahhhh~" lirih namja mungil itu pelan saat merasakan cairanku yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya._

_"hhh~...hahhh~...hhh..."_

* * *

_._

_Plop_

_._

_Kukeluarkan juniorku dari dalam holenya. Segera setelah itu kulihat lelehan kental berwarna putih dan merah yang bercampur mengaliri sprei di bawah kakinya. Cairanku dan darahnya tentu saja._

_._

_"Gomawo jagiya, gomawo..." ucapku berbisik di telinganya dengan napas yang masih terputus-putus_

_"Ne...Kyuhh...jangan...hh..jangan tinggalkan...akuuu" ucap Sungmin sambil menatapku sendu._

_"Pasti, jagiya...aku takkan meninggalkanmu..."_

_._

_Cup_

_Kukecup keningnya._

_._

_Cup_

_Cup_

_Kukecup kedua pelupuk matanya._

_._

_Cup_

_Kukecup bibir merah bengkak yang masih terengah itu.._

_._

_"Saranghae...Lee Sungmin" kubelai lembut pipinya sampai dia tertidur kemudian akupun menyusul setelah menutupi tubuh telanjang kami dengan selimut dan memeluk erat pinggangnya. Aku menyeringai._

_._

_'I GOT YOU, BABOYA!' ucapku dalam hati._

_._

_._

_._

**FLASHBACK END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Yowyow, Hyun kembali dengan chappie 2.**

**Disini Hyun mau pengakuan dosa sebentar, tolong dibaca ya Chingu ^^**

**.**

**1. Masalah SOUND OF SOUL. Cerita ini memang pertamanya Hyun buat versi HUNHAN. Jadi artinya nge-REMAKE dari FF ku sendiri yang kubuat pair HUNHAN menjadi KYUMIN. Saat chapter 1 selesai, Hyun buat juga versi KYUMIN-nya, setelah itu Hyun voting teman2 pada mau pairing yang mana. Akhirnya setelah dikumpulkan, pairing KYUMIN lah yang menang. Jadi, Hyun putuskan yang KYUMIN yang akan di publish. Ternyata Hyun masuk rumah sakit, laptop tak bisa di bawa. Jadinya Hyun pake laptop kk ipar Hyun. Nah, masalahnya Hyun lupa mindahin file KYUMIN ke laptop itu sedangkan yang di DOC MANAGER hanya ada yang HUNHAN, jadinya terpaksa di ubah. Sedikit memaksakan diri memang karena sebenarnya Hyun tak mengerti cara mengoperasikan tuh laptop, bingung dengan format MICROSOFT WORD N INTERNETNYA yang menurut Hyun membingungkan, jadinya ya gitu. #Ndeso... Mana cuma pake tangan kiri ngerjainnya karena yang kanan penuh infus jadinya ya gitu, masih banyak nama Luhan dan Sehun.**

**Jeongmal Mianhae...#deepbow m(_ _)m**

**2. Masalah TYPO, Hyun dah minta maaf dari awal karena memang itu jelas-jelas kesalahan Hyun. #OMG... Hyun harus minta maaf dengan cara bagaimana lagi supaya dimaafkan? Disitu Hyun bingungnya. Apa memang tak termaafkan lagi? Hyun akan berusaha lebih baik lagi teman. Maafkanlah kesalahan Hyun. T-T *babo **

**3. Masalah CHARA. Untuk hal ini, Hyun SUDAH MEMIKIRKAN DENGAN SANGAT KERAS. Tak ada maksud menjelek-jelekkan siapapun. Apalagi Seohyun dan KMS. Hei, Hyun juga KMS...AKUT. Secara pribadi Hyun juga sangat-sangat-sangat kesal dan marah jika ada crack pair KYU or MING. Sumpah, kesel banged ampe ubun-ubun rasanya. Tapi tolonglah dipikirkan, dalam kehidupan nyata itu tak ada yang mulus, bisa jadi memang percintaan antara KYU dan MING itu penuh dengan liku-liku orang ketiga, keempat dan seterusnya. Inilah salah satu konflik antara KYUMIN yang HYUN imajinasikan. Jika tidak suka dengan crack pair, lebih baik jangan dibaca, Hyun gak da maksud menghujat siapapun di sini. Hanya menyalurkan imajinasi yang absurb.**

**4. Masalah sifat dan sikap MING. Setiap nulis, Hyun selalu memosisikan MING sebagai diriku sendiri, jadi secara tak sadar Hyun membuat MING seolah-olah menjadi diri Hyun sendiri. Cerita yang ditulispun di sesuaikan dengan sikap itu. Cara yang Aneh? Ya begitulah setiap Hyun buat cerita. Dari zaman Hyun SD sampai tamat kuliah ini setiap orang yang baca cerita Hyun pasti bilang begitu.**

**5. Bagi yang tidak suka, tolong jangan dibaca. Hyun ngakak pas baca review chingudeul semua...haha. Tanggung jawab low alo Hyun dimarahin mba suster.**

**.**

* * *

**SPECIAL KISSEU TO :**

**winecoup137, evilming, paprikapumpkin, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Fishy kece, Zahra Amelia, fishyank, lenyclouds, KyuMin Child Clouds, janie4750, ChoKyunnie, sitapumpkinelf, Kyurin Minnie, pumpkinsparkyumin, heeeminne, sun young, Lee Sanghyun, sissy, guest, Kanaya, cho minimi, TOTOMATO, Chikyumin, Unykyuminmin**

**Serta yang dah FAV n FOLLOW ff SOS ini...SARANGHAEYO CHINGU...**

**Silent readers sekalian, bukalah topengmu di depanku. #plakk**

* * *

.

**Sudah..^^ Sekian...**

**jangan lupakan rifyu ya teman-teman...**

**RnR pleaseeeeee...**

**SALAM KMS JOYERS, BELIEVE IT, KYUMIN IS REAL !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: SOUND OF SOUL**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Seohyun (Yeoja)**

**Kris (Namja)**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort, YAOI**

**Pairing : KYUMIN slight KYUSEO/SEOKYU/KrisMin**

**.**

**Rated: M**

**.**

**WARNING : Typo berserakan. Cerita ini mengandung keGaJean dengan aroma yang sangat pekat. Ada beberapa idol yang dijadikan 'nappeun/bad' dalam alur cerita. So, bagi yang tidak berkenan, silahkan klik icon 'X' di pojok kanan atas. Penulis bukan bermaksud menistakan idol manapun, ini hanya sebuah cerita dan disesuaikan dengan pikiran penulis. TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN, HYUN TAK MENERIMA BASH OR FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! Alo gak suka ya jangan dibaca...**

**Akan ada beberapa adegan CRACK PAIR! TERMASUK KYUSEO! TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN! JIKA TAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA! TOLONG! KLIK ICON 'X' DAN SEGERA KELUAR DARI LAMAN INI. INI HANYA SEKEDAR CERITA YANG DIBIKIN BERDASARKAN IMAJINASIKU. TAK ADA MAKSUD UNTUK MENGHUJAT SIAPAPUN!**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Mencintai dan menyayangi. Dua kata yang lumrah dirasakan setiap manusia. Apakah keduanya bisa didapatkan sekaligus? ataukah harus mengorbankan salah satu diantaranya? Satu lubang dalam hati yang tersakiti menjadi pilihan terakhir. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik HyunChan.**

**Sungmin oppa, I'M YOURS!. #efekgalauSS5**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_"Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Minnie Hyung..." ucap Kris dalam hati._

_._

_._

_Sementara itu, tak jauh dari restoran, tampak seorang namja tampan dengan kulit pucatnya tengah berdiri menatap kearah restoran -lebih tepatnya kearah Sungmin- yang masih menyapu sambil sesekali bercanda dengan rekannya._

_Senyuman manis senantiasa terukir di bibir tipisnya tatkala mata elangnya mendapati sosok manis itu tertawa._

_._

_"Apakah rasa ini mulai tumbuh untukmu?"_

_._

_"Kupastikan itu tak akan pernah terjadi..." Namja itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Blue Water dengan berbagai pemikiran yang berkecamuk._

_._

_._

* * *

**SOUND OF SOUL**

**Chapter 3**

**- HURT ME SOFTLY -**

* * *

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

**.**

**.**

**_'Lagi-lagi kemarin aku mendapati tanda itu di tubuh Seohyun. Hhh~ apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang pada kalian berdua? Aku tak bisa membenci salah satu dari kalian apalagi keduanya. Mengapa kau masih bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun, Kyuhyunnie? Kalian berdua membuatku sakit. Apa salahku sampai kau menyakitiku seperti ini? Berkali-kali aku mencoba melupakanmu Kyuhyun-ah, namun hati ku menolak. Malah aku semakin mencintaimu setiap harinya. Aku berusaha tersenyum di depan kalian berdua agar kalian tidak membenciku, tapi lama-lama rasa sakit ini makin tak terbendung? Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan?'_**

_._

_._

Sungmin terus melamun dan bergumam dalam hatinya sambil mengelap meja-meja restoran. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 KST namun, namja manis itu masih tampak tenang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Restoran itu sudah setengah jam lalu tutup dan kini para karyawan masih sibuk berbenah sambil sedikit terburu-buru, kecuali Sungmin.

Pandangan mata itu menatap lurus tanpa tujuan. Kosong. Wajah manis itu dengan setia menunjukkan raut kepedihan. Membuat seseorang kini memandang kearahnya dengan sendu. Raut wajah namja itu sama dengan Sungmin, namun bedanya mata namja tinggi itu terfokus pada Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin?... Entahlah... Hanya Tuhan dan namja manis itu yang tahu.

.

.

"Seberapa hebat dia menyiksamu sampai kau harus menderita seperti ini?" Lirih Kris dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis.

.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Kris telah mengetahui masalah yang dialami Sungmin. _Say thanks to_ mulut elastis Changmin yang dengan sangat jelas membeberkan semua kenyataan pada Kris yang **_notabene_** adalah sepupunya. Mereka bertemu tidak sengaja, dan saat Changmin menyebut nama Kyuhyun-_yang diketahui Kris adalah namjachingu Sungmin_- Kris segera menanyakan semua informasi yang dia inginkan dan...TA DAAAAA...akhirnya Kris mengetahui semuanya. Namun lagi-lagi, Kris belum bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya menjaga Sungmin dari jauh...

.

.

.

"Jangan buat dirimu menyesal di kemudian hari. Tunjukkan rasa cintamu padanya. Dan bawalah kebahagiaan untuknya. Walau itu akan sangat susah mengingat dia masih mencintai si brengsek itu, namun apa salahnya mencoba, kan?" ujar seorang namja cantik berdimple.

.

"Haruskah, Lay?" Kris masih terlihat ragu.

.

.

_"There's no impossible, right?"_ ucap Lay dengan senyum manisnya.

.

.

"Ne...akan kucoba. _Xiexie_, Lay." Kris tersenyum.

.

"Raih kebahagiaanmu dan beri kebahagiaan untuknya jangan memikirkan hasil akhir dari perjuanganmu, namun usahakanlah yang terbaik." Lay terus memberi semangat pada Kris yang kini tampak sangat senang. Dalam kepalanya, Kris sudah memikirkan seribu cara untuk lebih dekat dengan namja manis itu. Bukan hanya hubungan antara Bos dan Karyawan. Namun...lebih dari itu.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**.**

* * *

.

**KRIS POV**

**.**

Pagi ini aku memulai rencanaku mendekati Sungmin. Sebagai langkah awal, aku akan menjemput Sungmin di apartemennya dan pergi bersama ke restoran.

.

Ah, mari katakan aku bodoh dalam masalah percintaan, karena memang sebenarnya aku tak mengerti dengan hal yang berbau semacam '**_romance_**'.

.

Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu...sungguh aku tidak berbohong!

.

.

.

**_"Ne, yeoboseoyo? Ada apa, Kris?"_** jawab suara dalam line telepon ku membuat badanku panas dingin.

.

"Ekhm, emm...itu...aku sekarang ada di lantai bawah apartemenmu. Bisakah kau turun sekarang?"

.

**HEI !**

.

**'Bisakah kau turun sekarang?'**

_._

Aisshh...ajakan macam apa itu..? Apa susahnya mengatakan kalimat semacam, misalnya _'hari ini kita berangkat kerja bersama saja, aku menunggumu di bawah..._terlihat mudah untuk di ucapkan, bukan_?_ Tapi, percayalah, untuk mengucapkan satu kata saja sekarang lidahku sudah kelu, dengan bahasa yang kugunakanpun aku lupa!

.

_**"Mwooo? Ka-kau... di bawah? sekarang? Ta-tapi aku belum siap-siap, Kris...eoddokhae?" **_ Untunglah Sungmin mengerti maksudku...Terima Kasih Tuhan...

.

"Gwenchana, aku akan menunggumu, Hyung. Cepatlah..." Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan raut wajah paniknya. Pasti sangat lucu.

.

**_"Ne...arraseo, Kris. Mianhae...jamkanman gidarieyo~..."_**

**_._**

"Ne..."

.

**Pip**

**.**

**KRIS POV END**

.

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

.

_"Mwooo? Ka-kau... di bawah? sekarang? Ta-tapi aku belum siap-siap, Kris...eoddokhae?"_ Sungmin terdengar sangat panik di sebrang telepon itu. Kris terkikik geli mendengarnya.

.

**_"Gwenchana, aku akan menunggumu Hyung. Cepatlah..."_** ujar Kris sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

_"Ne...arraseo, Kris. Mianhae...jamkanman gidarieyo~..."_

.

**_"Ne..."_**

.

**Pip**

.

Kris segera memutuskan panggilannya. Siang itu cuaca cukup panas. Apalagi Kris sekarang menggunakan mobil tanpa atap yang sebenarnya cukup sukses membuatnya kepanasan, namun sepertinya itu tak lagi di rasakan oleh Kris. Panasnya sinar mentari kalah oleh kesejukkan dalam hatinya. Malah sejak tadi, bibir tipis seksinya itu terus menerus tersenyum lebar. Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa langka mengingat selama ini Kris adalah tipikal namja yang sangat **pelit** untuk tersenyum apalagi tersenyum manis. Biasanya dia hanya memamerkan smirk andalannya yang terlihat sangat cocok di wajah _bitch_-nya itu. Tapi...lagi-lagi benar kata orang..._Love is Crazy, right?..._

_._

_._

_._

_**Dap**_

_**Dap**_

_**Dap**_

.

Terdengar deru langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah Kris membuat namja tampan itu segera menghentikan aktivitas autisnya.

.

"Kris ~" Aih, suara manis itu kini malah membuat Kris melongo. Penampilan Sungmin hari ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan di matanya. Membuat mulutnya tak sadar menganga...

.

Tubuh mungil itu kini tertutup kaos putih dengan hoodie tipis tanpa lengan berwarna pink yang dipadukan dengan jeans biru laut dan sepatu kets putih, dan tak lupa tas ransel coklat yang selalu di bawanya. Jika orang melihat Sungmin, maka mereka pasti mengira Sungmin adalah anak SMP yang akan pergi kursus dengan seorang ahjussi-ahjussi...**_benar-benar penipuan umur!_** Penampilan Sungmin sehari-hari dengan celemek kerjanya saja mampu membuat Kris mengutuk dirinya yang selalu berfantasi liar, apalagi sekarang! Sungmin tepat duduk di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum manis tanpa menyadari isi kepala Kris yang-_blank_! Sepertinya sang naga api sebentar lagi akan bangkit.

.

.

"Waeyo,Kris? Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Sungmin mengamati seluruh tubuhnya ketika menyadari Kris yang sedari tadi menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"A-Aniyo...kau...emm..ma-manis, Sungmin-ah. Kyeopta..." gumam Kris masih sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Ne? Kau bilang apa?" ternyata Sungmin tak mendengar jelas kalimat Kris sehingga kini dia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kris bermaksud agar Kris mengulangi kalimatnya dan dia bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"A-Ani...bukan apa-apa. Kajja! Kita berangkat sekarang." Kris cepat-cepat menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan segera melaju ke jalanan dengan wajah merona. Jantungnya kini berdetak di ambang batas dan itu membuat Kris berkeringat dingin. Aigoooo...

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, tak ada percakapan sama sekali. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pemikiran sendiri-sendiri. Sungmin yang masih memikirkan status hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun dan Kris yang memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat namja manis di sebelahnya ini mampu menyadari perasaannya secara perlahan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Cho Kyuhyun, sedang termenung-menung di kantin kampusnya. Tak di hiraukannya sedikitpun ocehan dari sang yeojachingu –Seohyun- yang sedari tadi sibuk berbicara panjang lebar. Pikiran namja itu kini tengah fokus pada sosok yang sudah beberapa hari ini menghabiskan banyak waktu luang dalam pikirannya.

.

**_Wajah itu_**

.

_**Senyum itu**_

.

**_Mata itu_**

.

Semuanya sukses mengalihkan kenormalan pikiran seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Oppa?"

.

".."

.

"Oppa!"

.

".."

.

"Yya! Oppa" teriak Seohyun murka ketika dia mendapati Kyuhyun hanya memandang kosong entah kearah mana.

.

"Ne? Ne?...Waeyo, jagi...apa kau sudah selesai makan, eum?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun makin membuat Seohyun geram. Ternyata Kyuhyun sedari tadi tak mendengar apapun yang dibicarakannya. Brengsek!

.

"Yya! Apa yang kau lamunkan, eoh? Aku bahkan sudah selesai dari setengah jam lalu dan aku seperti orang bodoh yang sibuk bicara dengan batu! Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?!" Seohyun makin murka manakala Kyuhyun kini hanya menunjukkan ekspresi bingung padanya.

.

**_Ewh. Yeah._**

.

Merasa akan terjadinya badai, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatian Seohyun. Segera diraihnya tengkuk gadisnya dan dalam hitungan detik kini bibir sintal itu sudah berhasil meraup bibir plum Seohyun. Gadis manis itu sempat meronta, namun Kyuhyun dengan pintarnya kini malah sibuk menjilat-jilat bibirnya sehingga amarah Seohyun menguap entah kemana. Kyuhyun menyeringai ketika dia merasa Seohyun sudah tenang dan langsung melumat bibir itu dengan penuh nafsu serta meremas dada Seohyun dengan kuat. Tak dipedulikannya lagi suasana kantin yang ramai. Orang yang berada di sanapun seolah sudah terbiasa melihat hal intim seperti itu dari mereka berdua sehingga tak satupun yang menggubris hal itu.

.

Setelah puas melumat bibir gadisnya, Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya sehingga kini bisa dilihatnya Seohyun yang terengah-engah meraup oksigen serta wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Kyuhyun segera mencondongkan wajahnya kecerukan leher Seohyun.

.

"Kita lanjutkan di apartemenku..-**cup**" Kyuhyun berucap dengan _seduktive_ di telinga Seohyun dan mengecup telinga itu sambil mengulumnya pelan membuat Seohyun mendesah tertahan.

.

.

.

"Kajja...!" tanpa buang banyak waktu, Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Seohyun yang telah lemas tak berdaya, mengajaknya berdiri dan pergi dari kampus itu ke apartemen Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tadi sempat tertunda,,,

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di apartemen, Kyuhyun langsung membawa Seohyun dalam gendongannya dan menghempaskan tubuh ramping itu ke atas ranjang King sizenya yang tampak mewah dan langsung menindihnya.

.

"Aaah~..oppaaah~...oohh~..." Seohyun menggelinjang geli ketika Kyuhyun mencumbu leher jenjangnya dan menjilati leher itu dengan lapar.

"Akkh!" gadis cantik itu berteriak ketika kini Kyuhyun mulai menggigit dan menghisap lehernya dengan buas sehingga meninggalkan bercak-bercak keunguan di lehernya.

.

.

"Ja-jangan...jangan oppaaahh~..." Seohyun terus berusaha menghentikan gigitan Kyuhyun di lehernya. Sementara namja –_yang entah kapan naked_ - itu seakan tuli malah makin semangat mencumbu leher yang semula putih itu. Seohyun makin bergerak resah ketika Kyuhyun kini mulai menekan dan menggesekkan kejantanannya di kewanitaan Seohyun yang entah kapan kini sudah tinggal berlapis celana dalam putihnya. Sedangkan jeans hitam yang tadi digunakannya kini telah tergeletak dengan elit di bawah ranjang.

.

.

* * *

**SKIP SCENE**

* * *

.

.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Kyuhyun mulai melepas segala aktivitasnya di tubuh Seohyun. Dengan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya, Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun yang kini makin lemas mendapati sentuhan memabukkan darinya. Manik matanya menatap liar tubuh polos Seohyun dan saat bibirnya hendak kembali memagut bibir merah sang gadis, tiba-tiba wajah manis _seseorang_ melintas di benak Kyuhyun membuat namja itu terkejut dan dengan spontan terlonjak kebelakang hingga kini Kyuhyun terjatuh di atas lantai kamarnya dengan bokong mendarat lebih dahulu.

.

.

.

"...Min..?!"

Mata Kyuhyun melotot saat menyebutkan kata itu.

.

.

"Min? Yya! Oppa! Apa yang kau katakan? Neo gwenchana?" ucap Seohyun beranjak turun mendekati tubuh polos Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya membungkus tubuh nakednya dengan selimut.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Dadanya naik turun seperti habis berlari. Matanya melotot, bergerak tak fokus entah menatap kemana.

.

.

"Min..."

Lagi-lagi kata itu terucap lirih. Seohyun bingung menatap Kyuhyun yang bertingkah seperti orang linglung.

.

.

"Oppa?! Yya! Oppa!" Seohyun menepuk pelan pipi namja tampan itu berharap Kyuhyun tersadar dari tingkah anehnya.

.

**Set**

.

.

"Ak-aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang sekarang...kajja! pakai bajumu!" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Namja brunnete itu langsung berdiri dan memakai semua pakaiannya tanpa memerhatikan Seohyun yang kini terduduk di lantai sambil melongo menatap tubuhnya.

"Oppa? Kau...kau tidak ingin melanjutkannya?" ujar Seo berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang memakai celananya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh tinggi itu dari belakang dan tangannya mengusap dada dan perut Kyuhyun dengan gerakan **_seductive_**.

.

_**Set**_

.

"Aku sudah tak ingin. Kajja kita pulang sekarang!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil melepas kasar pelukan Seohyun.

.

".."

.

"Kutunggu di parkiran!" tambah Kyu dan segera berlalu keluar dari apartemennya meninggalkan Seohyun yang mulai menangis.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

.

* * *

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

**.**

_**Aishh...ponselku ketinggalan! Bagaimana caranya aku menghubungi Kyuhyun sekarang? Akkhhh!**_

.

.

"Waeyo Hyung? Daritadi kau terlihat sangat gelisah" ujar seorang namja dengan _angel voice_nya.

"Ponselku ketinggalan, Chen...aku harus menelpon Kyuhyun. Tapi..." aku kembali tertunduk. Padahal hanya saat istirahat siang inilah aku diizinkannya menelponnya, jika sore atau malam aku selalu tidak bisa menghubunginya kecuali dia yang menghubungiku. _'Aisshh! Baboya Minnie...'_ rutukku dalam hati.

"Ambil saja Hyung, tadi sepertinya kudengar Kris gege mau pergi mengantarkan pesanan orang kedaerah sekitar Nowon. Bukankah itu dekat dengan tempat tinggalmu? Kau ikut saja dengannya."

"Jinjjayo? Kris mau pergi kesana?" tanyaku antusias.

"Ne...tadi sepertinya dia sedang bersiap-siap. Kau temui saja dia di ruangannya." Ujar Chen yang langsung menyeretku menuju ruangan Kris. Yah, beginilah 'adikku' yang satu ini. Wajahnya terkesan malu-malu dan lembut padahal sikapnya jauh dari semua hal itu. Sedikit arogan, hyperactive dan...cerewet. Haha, tapi dia sangat baik. Aku sayang padanya.

* * *

.

.

_**Cklek**_

.

"Gege...Sungmin Hyung ingin bicara padamu." Teriak Chen saat sampai di dalam ruangan Kris. Namja tinggi itu terlihat sedang merapikan rambutnya yang cepak dan memakai jaket kulitnya.

.

"Eh? Min Hyung? Waeyo?" tanya Kris sambil melirikku sedikit dari cermin di depannya.

.

"I-itu...- "

"Ponselnya ketinggalan, ge. Bukannya nanti kau akan kedaerah Nowon? Sekalian saja kau antar Sungmin hyung keapartemennya...oke? Aku kerja dulu...byebye" Chen segera kabur keluar ruangan setelah mengucapkan kalimatku yang dipotong sesuka hatinya.

.

**_Blam_**

**_._**

Pintu itu tertutup. Kris langsung melangkah mendekatiku. Aku gugup! Hei! Mengapa aku gugup? Bukankah tadi pagi kami juga pergi bersama? Mengapa aku berdebar-debar seperti ini?

.

.

"Hyung, kau mau ambil ponselmu?" ucap Kris setelah tepat di depanku yang membatu.

"Nn-ne...itupun jika kau tak keberatan Kris." Aku tertunduk malu saat mendapati wajah tampan itu berada tepat di depan wajahku. Rupanya Kris sedikit merundukkan tubuh tingginya agar sejajar dengan tubuhku.

"Hmm...kajja...kita berangkat." Kris langsung menggenggam tanganku dan menyeretku keluar dari ruangannya dan keluar dari Blue Water menyisakan berbagai pertanyaan aneh yang berkelebat di pikiran para pelanggan yang tampak terkejut saat melihat adegan ini.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**.**

"Hmm...kajja...kita berangkat." Kris langsung menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menyeret namja itu keluar dari ruangannya dan keluar dari **Blue Water** menyisakan berbagai pertanyaan aneh yang berkelebat di pikiran para pelanggan yang tampak terkejut saat melihat Kris menggenggam tangan seseorang.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya...mereka bisa semakin dekat." Ujar seseorang dengan lesung pipinya yang manis.

"Ne, ge. Aku juga sedikit jengah melihat Kris gege yang hanya diam selama ini. Sudah saatnya dia bertindak. Benar begitukan, Lay gege?"

"Eng..sudah sepantasnya mereka berdua bahagia, Chen." Ujar Lay sambil menatap penuh arti kearah Kris yang kini tengah membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sungmin sementara Sungmin tampak tersipu malu mendapati perlakuan manis Kris. Lay dan Chen terkekeh melihatnya.

.

.

.

"Oppa, aku pesan Americano dan bubble teanya 1, ya..." ucap seorang yeoja manis yang seketika langsung membuyarkan dunia fantasi Lay dan Chen.

"M-mwo? Ah...Americano dan bu-bubble tea? Ne...arraseo...tunggu sebentar" ujar Chen gelagapan sementara Lay tertawa melihat tingkah Chen yang lucu.

.

.

* * *

.

Setelah mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan, Kris segera memacu mobilnya ke apartemen Sungmin. Saat Kris memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran, saat itulah dia melihat sesosok orang yang dia dan Sungmin kenal kini tengah berciuman mesra di tangga darurat basement.

.

_'Brengsek! Apa yang dia lakukan?!'_ geram Kris dan seketika dia langsung menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin dan...

.

**Grep**

**.**

Kris spontan memeluk namja manis itu, menenggelamkan kepala Sungmin di dadanya.

_'Jangan sampai dia melihatnya...Jangan sampai dia melihatnya...'_ itulah doa yang diucapkan Kris dalam hati sambil terus mendekap Sungmin.

.

.

"Hiks...hiks..." satu isakan pilu lolos...

"Sudahlah Kris..hiks...aku ..hiks...aku sudah melihatnya...hiks..."

.

"Hyung..."

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

.

* * *

.

**KRIS POV**

**.**

"Aku sudah melihatnya, Kris...hiks...sakit...sakiiitttt...hiks..."

.

"Hyung...uljima Hyung..."

.akai

"Mengapa mereka harus melakukan ini padaku? Aku menyayangi mereka,...aku sangat menyayangi mereka...hiks...hiks...aku menyayangi mereka!" Sungmin berteriak histeris sambil terus menangis di dadaku. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat mencengkram kuat bagian depan kemeja yang kupakai.

.

_'Ya Tuhan...hentikanlah semua ini. Siksa aku dengan cara apapun. Jangan lagi menyakitinya, kumohon...'_ aku terus berdoa sambil terus mengusap lembut punggungnya. Tanpa kusadari airmatakupun mengalir.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit menangis, kini kurasakan tangan Sungmin yang sedari tadi mencengkeram kemejaku terlepas. Isakannya masih samar-samar terdengar. Kulonggarkan sedikit pelukanku dan kulihat wajahnya. Ternyata dia tertidur. Lengkap dengan airmata yang masih mengalir dari kedua mata indah yang terpejam erat itu.

.

.

"Jangan siksa lagi dirimu seperti ini, Hyung. Kumohon. Aku akan lebih sakit jika melihatmu seperti ini. jika dulu aku hanya bisa menjagamu dari jauh, sekarang aku akan menjagamu dalam jangkauan tanganku Hyung. Aku janji. Aku akan membuatmu kembali seperti dulu."

.

Kusandarkan tubuh itu di pundakku. Kuusap penuh sayang wajahnya yang beberapa hari ini terlihat makin tirus.

.

.

.

.

"Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Hyung...chu~"

.

**KRIS POV END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

**Annyeong yeorobeun...!**

**Hyun is Back...! #danceWOLF#**

**Jeongmal gamsahae buat yang dah nge-doain Hyun. Sekarang Hyun dah check out dari RS #wkwkwk..tebarconfetti**

**Tapi lemes banged...hiks...hiks...adakah yang mau ngasih Lee Sungmin padaku?**

**Untuk mengembalikan jiwaku yang setengah kosong...**

**Untuk mem-full-kan kembali spiritku yang memudar...#plaakk**

**.**

**Special Kisseu To :**

**deviyanti137, ChoKyunnie, sitapumpkinelf, Fishy kece, Cholee137, lenyclouds, , KyuMin Child Clouds, SongHyoJin, EnyPrabawati, winecoup137, Kyurin Minnie, Zahra Amelia, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, abilhikmah, reva kyuminelf, pumpkinsparkyumin, sycarp, ParkRinRin, Mikki, sissy, cho minimi, winecouple, and hyukkie-chan**

**Serta peluk sayang buat yang dah Fav n Follow FF SOS Hyun ini.**

**Untuk Silent readers...ayolah...mari kita berkenalan lebih jauh...#muahaha**

**.**

**Akhir kata...gomawo, chingudeul #deepbow m(_ _)m**

**Mind to Review, please...**

**Tinggalkan jejak untuk Hyun yg rada ababil ini, ne...**

***ANNYEONG...\('v')***


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: SOUND OF SOUL**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Seohyun (Yeoja)**

**Kris (Namja)**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort, YAOI**

**Pairing : KYUMIN slight KYUSEO/SEOKYU/KrisMin**

**.**

**Rated: T+**

**.**

**WARNING : Typo berserakan. Cerita ini mengandung keGaJean dengan aroma yang sangat pekat. Ada beberapa idol yang dijadikan 'nappeun/bad' dalam alur cerita. So, bagi yang tidak berkenan, silahkan klik icon 'X' di pojok kanan atas. Penulis bukan bermaksud menistakan idol manapun, ini hanya sebuah cerita dan disesuaikan dengan pikiran penulis. TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN, HYUN TAK MENERIMA BASH OR FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! Alo gak suka ya jangan dibaca...**

**Akan ada beberapa adegan CRACK PAIR! TERMASUK KYUSEO! TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN! JIKA TAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA! TOLONG! KLIK ICON 'X' DAN SEGERA KELUAR DARI LAMAN INI. INI HANYA SEKEDAR CERITA YANG DIBIKIN BERDASARKAN IMAJINASIKU. TAK ADA MAKSUD UNTUK MENGHUJAT SIAPAPUN! UNTUK CHAP INI ADA ADEGAN KEKERASAN SO...THINK BEFORE READ!**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Mencintai dan menyayangi. Dua kata yang lumrah dirasakan setiap manusia. Apakah keduanya bisa didapatkan sekaligus? ataukah harus mengorbankan salah satu diantaranya? Satu lubang dalam hati yang tersakiti menjadi pilihan terakhir. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik HyunChan.**

**Pengennya sih Sungmin oppa jadi punyaku...tapi, gimana Kyu oppa?**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Previous Chapter **

**.**

_"Jangan siksa lagi dirimu seperti ini, Hyung. Kumohon. Aku akan lebih sakit jika melihatmu seperti ini. jika dulu aku hanya bisa menjagamu dari jauh, sekarang aku akan menjagamu dalam jangkauan tanganku Hyung. Aku janji. Aku akan membuatmu kembali seperti dulu."_

_Kusandarkan tubuh itu di pundakku. Kuusap penuh sayang wajahnya yang beberapa hari ini terlihat makin tirus._

_._

_._

_"Jeongmal saranghaeyo, Hyung...chu~"_

_._

_._

* * *

**SOUND OF SOUL**

**Chapter 4**

**- Make Me Love You -**

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Kris melajukan mobilnya keluar dari basement apartement Sungmin dengan rasa sakit yang bersemayam di hatinya. Betapa dia sangat mencintai dan menyayangi lelaki manis yang kini tengah terlelap di sebelahnya. Tulus, tanpa maksud apapun. Rasa itu terus berkembang dari hari kehari walaupun Kris tahu, namja manis itu mencintai orang lain. Namun Kris tak mempermasalahkannya, bagi Kris cukup dengan Sungmin bahagia, maka dia juga akan bahagia walaupun harus menderita sakit sendirian. Kebahagiaan Sungmin adalah cahaya kehidupan Kris, namun jika melihat saat ini, sungguh Kris rasanya ingin menemui namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu dan membunuhnya. Minimal memukul tubuh itu sampai babak belur demi melampiaskan rasa sakit yang Sungmin derita selama ini, tapi Kris masih mampu berpikir jernih. Yah, apalagi alasannya. Tak ada lain, hanya karena orang yang dicintainya mencintai namja itu lebih dari apapun.

Mobil Mercy metalik itu terus melaju membelah jalanan Seoul, entah kemana sang pemilik akan memacunya, namun terlihat kini mobil itu terus mengarah menuju pinggiran kota Seoul. Sesekali Kris tampak mengusap matanya yang terus menerus digenangi liquid bening yang hangat. Ya, Kris tengah menangis sekarang. Namja tampan itu sudah tak mampu menahannya lagi, kali ini dia membiarkan dirinya terlihat begitu lemah dan rapuh.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir satu setengah jam menyetir akhirnya Kris menepikan mobilnya. Mobil itu berhenti di sebuah tanah lapang yang tertutupi oleh rumput hijau yang sangat luas. Tempat itu sangat sepi dan tenang. Tak banyak orang yang melewati. Seperti sebuah taman bermain dengan sebuah ayunan kecil di tengah-tengahnya.

.

**_Cklek_**

.

Pintu mobil Kris terbuka dan seketika bau rumput yang segar langsung menyeruak menghampiri hidung namja tampan itu. Kris melirikkan matanya kearah Sungmin. Namja itu masih betah tertidur. Sedikitpun tak terganggu dengan pergerakan apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

.

**_Klap_**

.

Kris menutup pintu mobilnya dengan membiarkan kaca mobil itu sedikit terbuka agar Sungmin bisa merasakan udara segar yang masuk.

.

.

"Hhh~..." Kris mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas rumput-rumput hijau disana. Kedua kakinya ia tekuk dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk lutut. Pandangan namja itu lurus kedepan. Dengan wajah sendu penuh dengan pemikiran yang abstrak.

.

"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Kris sambil terus menatap lurus kedepan.

.

"Haruskah aku menjauhkanmu darinya? Atau aku yang harus menjauh darimu?" lagi-lagi Kris bergumam. Semilir angin yang berhembus lembut terus membuat Kris terbuai pada lamunannya hingga tak menyadari namja manis yang tadi tengah tertidur di dalam mobil kini telah terjaga.

.

.

.

.

"Engh...~" Sungmin menggeliat. Matanya yang bengkak sehabis menangis terasa berat untuk dibuka.

.

"Eoh? Ini dimana?" Sungmin sedikit berusaha membelalakkan matanya saat kedua manik foxy itu menangkap _display_ suatu tempat yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat –_pegal_- karena tidur dengan posisi yang bisa dibilang agak tidak nyaman. Saat melihat kedepan, saat itulah Sungmin melihat sesosok tubuh yang dikenalnya tengah duduk berdiam diri.

.

.

"Kris..." panggil Sungmin lirih.

.

Namja itu segera membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah mendekati tubuh Kris yang sepertinya tak menyadari kehadirannya.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin saat telah sampai di sebelah Kris.

.

".."

.

Kris terus terdiam dengan pandangan mata yang entah menatap kearah mana. Sungmin yang menyadari keadaan Kris yang aneh segera duduk tepat di sebelah namja itu.

"Kau kenapa?" ujar Sungmin sambil menyentuh pelan lengan Kris.

.

".."

.

"Kris..."

.

"Rasanya sakit, Hyung..." ujar Kris tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

"Waeyo? Sakit? Yang mana?" tanya Sungmin polos.

.

.

"Disini sakit" lanjut Kris sambil menyentuh pelan bagian dada sebelah kirinya. "Bukan karena penyakit, tapi karena... seseorang..."

.

".."

.

"Hari ini...aku kembali melihat orang yang kucintai menangis karena orang yang dicintainya..." Kris mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa menoleh pada Sungmin sedikitpun. Sementara Sungmin yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kris memutuskan untuk diam dan menyimak setiap kalimat yang diucapkan Kris.

".."

"Aku bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan, sementara dirinya... terus menderita karena orang-orang itu. Dia sangat mencintai dan menyayangi keduanya, hingga memilih untuk jadi pihak yang tersakiti."

".."

.

"Aku mencintainya, namun aku tak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku sungguh merasa tak berguna..." ucap Kris sambil tertunduk lemah. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak resah dengan kilau yang menyedihkan.

".."

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi?" lirih namja tampan itu.

.

.

"...apakah orang itu tau kau mencintainya..." tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

.

"Mollayo...tapi sepertinya dia tak pernah tau bahkan sama sekali tak sadar dengan perasaanku karena baginya... namja itu adalah segalanya." Ucap Kris dengan menatap lurus kemata Sungmin membuat Sungmin tercekat.

"Selama 1 tahun ini aku terus berada di dekatnyapun dia tak pernah peduli. Bagiku asal dia bahagia, maka akupun akan bahagia. Jadi selama ini aku hanya memutuskan untuk menjaganya dari jauh, memandangi wajahnya diam-diam dan tersenyum saat dia bertingkah lucu...seperti sekarang"

Kris menoleh dan tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam, entah mengapa mulutnya seakan terkunci. Kedua foxynya terus menatap Kris tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

.

Kris mengulurkan lengan kirinya dan mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. " Jangan bersedih lagi karena namja itu, Hyung. Jangan pernah lagi menangis karenanya. Kau tahu? Aku sangat sakit melihatmu seperti ini." ucap Kris sambil terus membelai pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa mulai paham dengan kalimat Kris hanya bisa diam tak bergeming. Otaknya sibuk mencerna berbagai ucapan Kris yang sedari tadi di dengarnya sampai pada suatu kesimpulan yang kini membuat tubuhnya kaku.

.

.

"Saranghaeyo, Hyung. Jeongmal saranghae...Lee Sungmin."

.

.

Kalimat Kris itu sontak membuat tubuh Sungmin bergetar. Pandangan hangat dari mata elang Kris seolah menghipnotis dirinya, tanpa sadar kini dia mengangkat tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas tangan Kris yang sedari tadi berada di pipinya. Matanya terpejam seolah-olah menikmati sentuhan Kris yang terasa nyaman.

Cukup lama mereka berdua berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Keduanya enggan untuk menjauh satu sama lain. Perasaan hangat yang didapat membuat keduanya terbuai.

.

.

"Buatlah aku mencintaimu, Kris. Buatlah aku agar bisa berpaling padamu. Buat aku agar bisa melupakan dirinya." Lirih Sungmin yang kini mulai menangis.

"Hyung...?" Kris terkejut dengan ucapan Sungmin namun secercah kebahagiaan kini mulai singgah di hatinya.

.

"Ne...aku telah mengambil keputusan. Aku akan melupakannya." Ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum getir. Sementara Kris? Namja tampan itu membatu.

"Walau aku tak tahu berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk hal itu, tapi tekadku sudah bulat. Biarlah keduanya bahagia. Aku...memilih menjauh." Ucap Sungmin sambil terus menggenggam tangan Kris.

.

"Hyung...benarkah? benarkah?" nada suara Kris kini bergetar. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku, kan?" Sungmin balik bertanya pada Kris yang masih mematung.

.

**_Grep_**

.

Kedua lengan kokoh itu kini tanpa ragu memeluk tubuh mungil di sampingnya. Dilesakkannya kepalanya ke leher jenjang namja manis itu.

.

"Saranghae...jeongmal saranghaeyo, Hyung. Jangan pernah meragukan cintaku padamu." Bisik Kris sambil mendekap erat Sungmin.

.

"Gomawo, Kris...terimakasih sudah menungguku selama ini. Walau aku tak tahu akan memakan waktu sampai kapan. Tapi aku memutuskan memilihmu. Buatlah agar aku mencintaimu...kumohon." Sungmin balas mendekap erat tubuh tegap Kris. Kedua matanya terus mengalirkan cairan asin. Namun kini bukan tangis kesedihan tapi sebuah tangis haru. Sungmin telah memutuskan untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana, Hyung. Aku tak masalah walaupun kau jadikan pelarianmu. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa kembali ceria seperti dulu. Sungguh aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri setiap kali melihat kau menangis karenanya." Kris menangkup kedua pipi chubby Sungmin dan menatap mata bening di depannya dengan sayang.

"Gomawo, Kris...hiks...gomawo." Sungmin terus menangis hingga kedua tangan Kris kini basah karena air matanya.

.

Chup

.

Kris mengecup kening Sungmin dengan lembut dan lama. "Jangan berterimakasih padaku...akulah yang seharusnya mengucapkan itu karena kau telah mengizinkanku untuk mulai menjagamu dari jarak dekat." Kris kembali memeluk tubuh Sungmin dan terus mengecup pucuk kepala itu dengan sayang hingga tangisan Sungmin berhenti.

_'Aku akan terus mencintaimu selamanya.' _Janji Kris dalam hati. Sore itu, warna jingga di ufuk barat menjadi saksi betapa besar rasa cinta Kris terhadap Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di seberang cafe BLUE WATER seorang namja brunnete tengah berdiri sambil menatap gelisah kearah cafe. Obsidian tajamnya bergerak-gerak mengamati setiap pergerakan manusia di dalam cafe itu.

"Apa hari ini dia tidak bekerja?" namja itu –Kyuhyun- berucap lirih.

"Kemana perginya namja babo itu?" Kyuhyun tampak frustasi sambil mengacak-acak surai ikalnya.

"Cih...dia mulai berani pergi-pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku sekarang...dasar brengsek!" Kyuhyun menggeram dan segera masuk kedalam mobil. Melajukan mobil itu membelah jalan dengan kecepatan tinggi entah menuju kemana.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

.

* * *

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Setelah cukup lama berdiam diri di taman itu, Kris langsung mengantarku pulang ke apartemen. Sepanjang perjalanan berkali-kali kudapati dia yang tersenyum hangat memandangiku. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya, aku akan berusaha mencintainya seperti selama ini dia mencintaiku.

Sebenarnya, aku bukannya tak mengerti dengan segala bentuk perhatiannya selama ini padaku. Aku tahu dia menyukaiku sejak dulu. Namun, aku terlanjur jatuh dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dan aku sangat mencintainya. Hingga sekarang, aku merasa sulit untuk berpisah dengan namja itu, tapi demi Kyu dan Seohyun, aku harus bisa melakukannya. Aku menyayangi dan mencintai keduanya. Jadi lebih baik mereka berdua bersama. Tanpaku. Masalah Kris, biarlah waktu nanti yang akan menjawabnya, yang jelas aku akan berusaha mencintainya.

.

.

.

"Hyung..."

".."

"Hyung?"..

".."

"Hyung!"

.

"Eh?"

.

"Sudah sampai, Hyung..."

.

_'Apa? Sudah sampai? Astaga...berapa lama aku melamun?'_

.

"Ah...ne...mianhae, Kris..tadi aku melamun." Ucapku tertunduk malu. Sungguh aku sangat malu sekarang.

"Haha...gwenchana, jagiya...apa perlu aku mengantarmu keatas?" tanya Kris sambil bergerak membuka _seatbelt_-ku.

.

**'Deg'**

**.**

_'__**Tampan...**__'_

_._

Lagi-lagi aku terdiam menatapnya. "Hyung jangan memandangiku seperti itu. Kau membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak menciummu." Ucapan Kris sontak menyadarkan lamunanku. Omooo...jarak wajahku dan wajahnya sekarang sangat dekat. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan hangat nafasnya menerpa hidung dan pipiku.

.

Wajah Kris perlahan-lahan mulai mendekat. Dengan gerakan yang sangat perlahan Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku hingga sekarang bibir kami hanya berjarak kurang dari 1 cm.

.

"Ka-kau ma-mau apa, Kris?" tanyaku gugup. Kurasakan aliran panas terkumpul di wajahku. Pasti kini mukaku memerah.

"Hyung, kau...manis...Chu~" segera setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kris mencium pipi kiriku dengan lembut. **'Ya Tuhan!'**...

"Masuklah kedalam, Hyung. Nanti Seohyun mencarimu. Bukankah hari ini kau tidak bawa ponsel. Pasti sekarang yeoja itu panik menunggumu." Kris tersenyum manis padaku.

"N-ne...go-gomawo, Kris. Kau juga cepatlah kembali ke restoran dan pulang. Jangan terlalu banyak begadang, ne...aku pergi dulu..." Aku membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera berjalan masuk ketika aku berinisiatif menengok kebelakang, aku mendapati Kris yang masih menungguku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

_**'Oh Tuhan...sungguh dia namja yang sangat sempurna menurutku.'**_

.

_**'Mengapa aku tidak bisa mencintainya dari dulu? Mengapa aku malah mencintai Kyuhyun?'**_

.

Aku terus berjalan menuju apartemenku tanpa menyadari di depanku kini ada seseorang dengan mata penuh kilatan amarah sedang menatap tajam padaku.

.

"Darimana kau?!" ucap sebuah suara bass yang sangat kukenal. Aku sontak mendongakkan kepalaku dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat aku mendapati Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh amarah berada tepat di depanku.

.

_**'Sret'**_

.

Kyuhyun menarik paksa tanganku agar aku berjalan mengikutinya. Aku ketakutan sekarang. Belum pernah aku lihat wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh amarah seperti ini. Dalam hati aku hanya bisa berdoa agar dia tidak memukulku.

.

**_Cklek_**

.

**Blamm**

.

Kyuhyun ternyata mengajakku kelantai atas apartemen. Dia segera menghentakkan kasar lenganku dan...

**_Plakk!_**

.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini, eoh? Mencoba berselingkuh di belakangku? Kemana saja kau dari tadi, hah?! Bahkan kau tak menjawab telepon dan sms-ku?! Apa yang kau inginkan?!

**_Plak!_**

.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menamparku. Kini kedua pipiku sukses memerah karenanya. Aku gemetar ketakutan sekarang. Dia tak pernah seperti ini padaku...kenapa? kenapa sekarang...

.

"Hiks...hiks...Kyu...kau salah paham...aku...hiks ak-aku..."

.

"DIAM!"

.

"Kyuu..."

.

_**Grep**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun mencengkeram bahuku keras. Kini tak hanya lenganku, aku yakin kedua bahuku nantinya juga akan membiru akibatnya.

.

"Siapa yang tadi mengantarmu?! Suara Kyuhyun terdengar menggeram penuh dengan emosi.

.

".."

.

"KATAKAN SIAPA ORANG ITU!"

.

"Di-Dia...Dia bosku...hiks...ta-tadi kami mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan la-lalu kembali ke apartemenku karena ponselku tertinggal di kamar, Kyu...hiks...hiks...mianhae..."

.

"Dasar jalang!" Plakk

.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah dan terduduk akibat tamparannya. Kini dapat kurasakan rasa karat di mulutku.

.

_**Dap**_

_**Dap**_

_**Dap**_

_**.**_

Kudengar langkah Kyuhyun kembali mendekatiku.

.

**_'Aku takut. Aku takut. Seseorang...tolong...!'_**

**_._**

"Hiks...cukup! CUKUP KYU!" tanpa kusadari, aku berteriak padanya.

.

"Hooo...Sudah berani membentakku, eoh?" ujarnya sinis.

.

"Kau...Kau boleh menghinaku seperti apapun, bahkan kau boleh memukulku sepuasmu, tapi...aku bukan jalang!" dengan airmata yang masih mengalir, aku mencoba kembali menatapnya. Aku harus menyelesaikannya sekarang. Aku tak mau...tersakiti lagi.

"Well...memang kau seperti itu, kalau tidak mana mau kau pergi diam-diam dengan orang lain di belakangku." Ucapnya sarkatis sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Menatapku penuh rasa jijik.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan terus tersenyum. Aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya dengan baik-baik.

.

.

"Kyu apa kau pernah merasakan sakit hati?" Aku memberanikan diriku memandang wajahnya, tenang dan tersenyum.

.

".."

.

"Apa kau pernah merasa bahwa mati itu lebih baik?" Tanyaku lagi. Kali ini aku mencoba melangkah ke arahnya

"...apa maksudmu?"

.

"Kyu...kau tahu saat tadi siang aku sampai di apartemen aku melihat apa?"

.

"Cih...! Jangan mulai bicara konyol!"

.

"Kau tahu? Siang tadi, aku melihatmu...dan juga Seohyun... berciuman di tangga darurat basement."

Aku terus memaksakan diriku tetap tersenyum saat mengatakannya walaupun sebenarnya hatiku sangat sakit. Aku melihatnya sedikit tersentak, namun dengan cepat dia langsung kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

.

.

"Sebenarnya...aku telah mengetahui hubungan 'rahasia' mu dan Seohyun. Aku tak kunjung meminta penjelasan padamu dan Seo karena aku terus menanamkan keyakinan dalam hatiku bahwa...kau mencintaiku..."

.

"Min...kau..." Kyuhyun tampak gelisah dan mendekat padaku.

"Namun, akhirnya aku sadar...kau tak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku. Kau mencintai sepupuku."

.

"Min..."

.

"Kyu, kau tahukan aku sangat mencintaimu. Namun, jika kau tak mencintaiku aku tak akan memaksamu untuk terus berada di sampingku dan masalah kau dan seseorang yang bernama Changmin, mianhae...aku telah mengetahui semuanya...terimakasih sudah menemaniku selama 1 tahun ini. Kuharap, kau bisa lebih baik bersama Seo...bahagiakan dia...karena hanya dia satu-satunya saudara yang kupunya."

Ya, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Bahkan sangat detail. Sebelum pulang tadi, Kris telah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tentang Kyuhyun, taruhan itu, dan...Seohyun.

"Kau...apa yang kau katakan, Min?" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk meraih tanganku namun dengan cepat aku mengelak.

"Mulai sekarang...kau bebas berhubungan dengan Seohyun. Maafkan aku, tapi...aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir. Aku tak sanggup jika harus merebutmu dari Seohyun karena...aku sangat menyayanginya."

.

Setelah mengatakan semuanya, aku segera melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam karena ucapanku. Biarlah...biarlah semuanya berakhir sekarang...semoga tak ada lagi hati yang terlukai setelah ini.

Aku terus melangkah meninggalkan gedung apartemen tempat tinggalku. Malam ini, aku ingin menenangkan diri sejenak.

.

.

"Ah, mungkin ketempat Lay lebih baik" aku segera masuk kedalam taxi menuju rumah Lay.

_'Tuhan...kumohon jadikan hari esok lebih baik'._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Ah iya...aku lupa memberi tahu Seohyun...eoddokhae? ponselku masih di kamar..." aku mendadak bingung. Bagaimana ini? Seo pasti sedang menungguku pulang.

"Haha...aku lupa, bukankah ada Kyuhyun disana? Nanti aku pinjam ponsel Lay saja." Gumamku dan kembali duduk tenang.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

* * *

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

_"Mulai sekarang...kau bebas berhubungan dengan Seohyun. Maafkan aku, tapi...aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir. Aku tak sanggup jika harus merebutmu dari Seohyun karena...aku sangat menyayanginya."_

_._

Apa maksudnya? Apa itu artinya dia meminta putus dariku? Hei! Mengapa aku ketakutan seperti ini?

.

.

_**'Dia hanya mainanmu, Kyu...hanya mainanmu...kau hanya mencintai Seohyun...'**_ kalimat itu terus kurapalkan dalam hati. Namun, semakin aku mengucapkannya, dadaku semakin terasa sesak.

.

.

**Kenapa?**

.

.

**"Brengsek kau Lee Sungmiiiiiiiiinnnnn!"** aku menjerit histeris saat kurasakan aku mulai kesulitan bernafas. Ada apa denganku? Mengapa sesesak ini? aku tak mungkin serius mencintainya kan?

.

Aku melangkah gontai menuruni tiap jenjang tangga darurat yang kulalui. Tangga menuju keluar apartemen tanpa harus melewati tempat tinggal Sungmin.

_._

_"Kau tahu? Siang tadi, aku melihatmu...dan juga Seohyun... berciuman di tangga darurat basement"_

.

"Seohyun brengsek! Kau membuat Sungmin melihat semuanya!"

.

Pikiranku benar-benar kosong sekarang...aku tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Tubuhku lemas dan...gemetar...

.

.

"Lee Sungmin...~" tanpa kusadari, aku terus mendengungkan nama itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

"Apa ini namanya **sakit hati**?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**Heyooo!**

Geurae Wolf...naega Wolf...Auuuuuuu...**#0.o**

**.**

**Gimana...? chappie 4 na kejam y?**

**Kyuhyun bakal nyesel karena ngecewain aku...hiks...hiks...**

**.**

Nih chap Hyun buat dengan rasa sedih yang teramat sangat ma Kyuhyun oppa...

Wae? bcause Kyu oppa jauh dari Ming di stage SS5 INA ...

Hiks...hiks...T-T

**.**

**Waeyo oppa? mengapa nempel terus ma bang Won?**

**Hyun emg gak nonton, cuma Hyun dapet laporan dari sana-sini n ntu buat Hyun labil...hiks...**

**Mianhae...jd curcol...**

**Cuma pengen ngungkapin isi hati yang tengah dirundung bakteri galau...**

**.**

**SPECIAL KISSEU TO :**

**Maximumelf, deviyanti137, winecoup137, Kyumin Child Clouds, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, abilhikmah, Jo-Sitta Kim, sitapumpkinelf, paprikapumpkin, Cholee137, lenyclouds, Kyurin Minnie, sitara1083, kryesung, , pumpkinsparkyumin, ChoKyunnie, skittlescinth, Rilianda Abelira, ParkRinRin, cho minimi, sissy, ChanMoody, erna, Kim ryokie, winecouple, SPREAD JOY137.**

**.**

**Jeongmal gamsahae buat yang FAV n FOLLOW FF SOS Hyun ini...Hyun sayang kalian.**

**Silent Readers sekalian, apa kalian tak mau berteman dengan Hyun? Hyun pengen kenal ma kalian semua. so...mari kita berkenalan di kotak REVIEW...#modusterselubung**

**.**

**Gomawo buat chingudeul yang dah nemenin Hyun dari awal...*cipokbasah**

**Hyun masih memerlukan dukungan kalian semua...**

**.**

**RnR, ne...^^**

**Annyeooooonnnggggg \(^v^)**

**.**

**BELIEVE IT ! KYUMIN IS REAL !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: SOUND OF SOUL**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Seohyun (Yeoja)**

**Kris (Namja)**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort, YAOI**

**Pairing : KYUMIN slight KYUSEO/SEOKYU/KrisMin**

**.**

**Rated: T+**

**.**

**WARNING : Typo berserakan. Cerita ini mengandung keGaJean dengan aroma yang sangat pekat. Ada beberapa idol yang dijadikan 'nappeun/bad' dalam alur cerita. So, bagi yang tidak berkenan, silahkan klik icon 'X' di pojok kanan atas. Penulis bukan bermaksud menistakan idol manapun, ini hanya sebuah cerita dan disesuaikan dengan pikiran penulis. TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN, HYUN TAK MENERIMA BASH OR FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! Alo gak suka ya jangan dibaca...**

**Akan ada beberapa adegan CRACK PAIR! TERMASUK KYUSEO! TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN! JIKA TAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA! TOLONG! KLIK ICON 'X' DAN SEGERA KELUAR DARI LAMAN INI. INI HANYA SEKEDAR CERITA YANG DIBIKIN BERDASARKAN IMAJINASIKU. TAK ADA MAKSUD UNTUK MENGHUJAT SIAPAPUN! THINK BEFORE READ!**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Mencintai dan menyayangi. Dua kata yang lumrah dirasakan setiap manusia. Apakah keduanya bisa didapatkan sekaligus? ataukah harus mengorbankan salah satu diantaranya? Satu lubang dalam hati yang tersakiti menjadi pilihan terakhir. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik HyunChan.**

**Kyuhyun punyamu, Sungmin punyaku #ditinju**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_"Brengsek kau Lee Sungmiiiiiiiiinnnnn!" aku menjerit histeris saat kurasakan aku mulai kesulitan bernafas. Ada apa denganku? Mengapa sesesak ini? aku tak mungkin serius mencintainya kan?_

_Aku melangkah gontai menuruni tiap jenjang tangga darurat yang kulalui. Tangga menuju keluar apartemen tanpa harus melewati tempat tinggal Sungmin._

_"Kau tahu? Siang tadi, aku melihatmu...dan juga Seohyun... berciuman di tangga darurat basement"_

_"Seohyun brengsek! Kau membuat Sungmin melihat semuanya!"_

_Pikiranku benar-benar kosong sekarang...aku tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Tubuhku lemas dan...gemetar..._

_._

_._

_"Lee Sungmin...~" tanpa kusadari, aku terus mendengungkan nama itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya._

_"Apa ini namanya __**sakit hati**__?"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**SOUND OF SOUL**

**Chapter 5**

**- The Tears -**

* * *

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

* * *

**_"Kyu...mengapa kau bisa mencintaiku?" tanya Sungmin ketika mereka berdua tengah menghabiskan waktu di atap apartemen namja itu._**

**_"Mengapa kau bertanya begitu, Ming?" Kyuhyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin. Mereka berdua duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di sana. Udara malam yang dingin membuat Kyuhyun betah berlama-lama memeluk namja manis itu, dan Sungmin? Dia sangat senang dipeluk erat seperti sekarang. Namja itu melesakkan wajahnya makin dalam di dada jantan Kyuhyun._**

**_._**

**_"Ani...hanya bertanya saja. Jika dipikir-pikir, hubungan kita terkesan sangat terburu-buru. Belum 2 bulan kita berkenalan dan sekarang, aku sudah mencintaimu seperti ini. Apa kau juga sangat mencintaiku?" Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang tengah menengadah ke langit._**

**_"Sangat...sangat mencintaimu. Hingga aku selalu takut jika suatu hari nanti kau akan meninggalkanku. Berjanjilah. Jangan pernah menjauh dariku, Ming. Jangan pernah membenciku, jangan pernah berpaling dariku. Kau boleh memukulku jika aku menyakitimu." Kyuhyun merunduk menghadapkan obsidian beningnya kearah foxy Sungmin. Ibu jarinya bergerak membelai lembut pipi putih di depannya._**

**_._**

**_".."_**

**_._**

**_"Jangan pernah bertanya akan alasanku mencintaimu, karena aku tak punya alasan apapun. Aku mencintaimu. Hanya itu yang kutahu. Hati ini yang memutuskannya."_**

**_._**

**_".."_**

**_._**

**_"Kyuu..." Kedua foxy itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Membuat kilauan bulan malam itu makin terlihat begitu menyilaukan dari manik sehitam jelaga Sungmin._**

**_"Uljima, baby..." Kyuhyun mengusap kedua kelopak mata Sungmin kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut._**

**_"Jeongmal saranghaeyo..." lirih Kyuhyun dan mengecup kedua pipi chubby Sungmin._**

**_"Kau milikku...Lee Sungmin...chu~"_**

**_Kyuhyun mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di atas bibir shape-M Sungmin. Menekan bibir tipis itu lembut dan mulai menjilatnya sayang. Kyuhyun menarik tengkuk Sungmin dan mengusapnya, membuat namja manis itu merasa nyaman dan menikmati cumbuan Kyuhyun di bibirnya._**

**_._**

**_"Enngh~" lenguhan Sungmin mulai terdengar saat Kyuhyun mengulum dan menggigit lembut bibir bawahnya._**

**_._**

**_"Saranghae..." bisik Kyuhyun di tengah-tengah lumatannya di bibir Sungmin. Sungmin tak menjawab, hanya melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun dan balas menarik tengkuk namja itu hingga kini tubuh mereka menempel dengan erat._**

**_._**

**_"Ahh~...Kyuuuhhh-enggh~" lidah Kyuhyun makin dalam merasuki goa lembab Sungmin. Tubuh padat berisi itu sontak melemas. Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadinya berada di pinggang Sungmin kini mulai menyusup masuk dan mengelus punggung Sungmin teratur. Membelai kulit seputih susu itu dengan gerakan seduktive hingga membuat tubuh Sungmin menegang. Dari punggung turun ke pinggang dan membelai daerah itu pelan. Mengusap perut ber-abs Sungmin dengan gerakan memutar kemudian naik mencari dua nipple kembar di dada putih itu._**

**_._**

**_"Ahhh~.." Sungin makin menggeliat resah saat Kyuhyun memilin-milin nipple kirinya dengan sedikit kasar. Sementara bibir Kyuhyun telah turun mencumbu leher Sungmin. Menjilat dan menggigit daerah jenjang itu hingga berwarna merah keunguan di beberapa bagian. Sinar bulan yang terang membuat jejak saliva di kulit putih itu terlihat sangat jelas. Bahkan lelehan saliva Kyuhyun ada yang mangalir turun ke dada Sungmin._**

**_._**

**_"Saranghae...saranghae..." bisik Kyuhyun lalu mengulum cuping telinga kiri Sungmin. Kedua lengannya kini telah memeluk erat tubuh berisi Sungmin dan mengangkat tubuh itu hingga berpindah keatas pangkuannya. Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin perlahan dan merebahkan tubuh itu di atas bangku yang mereka duduki masih sambil terus mencumbu namja manis itu. Sungmin melemas. Pikirannya sudah tak lagi fokus. Kedua matanya hanya bisa terpejam menikmati semua sentuhan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya. Bibirnya terus mengalunkan desahan yang makin membuat namja di atasnya kian bernafsu. Hawa dingin malam itu sedikitpun tak dirasa oleh Sungmin yang kini telah naked sama seperti Kyuhyun._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Malam itu, lagi-lagi keduanya melepaskan hasrat hati masing-masing ditubuh orang yang mereka cintainya. Bergerak seirama dengan hentakan yang semakin intens tiap detiknya. Peluh yang menyatu, jemari yang terkait dan hembusan nafas yang beradu membuat udara malam itu terasa hangat._**

**_._**

**_"Ohhh~...ahhh~ Kyuuu...akhhhhh...mmmmhhh...KYUUHH!"_**

**_"Ming...ssshhh~...akh...nnggAAHHH~!"_**

**_._**

**_Keduanya menghembuskan nafas lega saat semuanya berakhir. Dada yang naik turun meraup oksigen dan bibir bengkak yang terbuka menambah kesan erotis dari tubuh keduanya saat ini. Kyuhyun ambruk di atas tubuh Sungmin dengan bagian bawah yang masih saling menyatu. Tak ada yang berniat mengganggu moment indah itu hingga keduanya menghembuskan nafas teratur dengan senyum simpul di bibir masing-masing._**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**SUNGMIN POV**

**.**

_'Jagi...malam ini oppa tidak pulang. Oppa menginap dirumah teman oppa. Kau jaga diri baik-baik, ne...besok oppa pulang. Jangan lupa sarapan...di kulkas masih ada susu dan bahan pancake instan. Apa besok kau ada waktu luang? Oppa ingin bicara berdua denganmu. Sebentar saja...^^'_

Aku segera mengirimkan sms itu pada Seohyun ketika aku sampai di rumah Lay. Namja yang tiba-tiba kudatangi ini sepertinya sangat bingung denganku. Wajahnya menunjukkan tanda tanya besar.

.

.

"Gomawo Lay, " ucapku sambil menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Lay.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Hyung?" tanya Lay memicingkan matanya padaku.

"Aniyo, tidak apa-apa...bukan sesuatu yang penting." Jawabku lalu segera berbaring tepat di sebelahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau kompres dulu pipi dan bibirmu itu, Hyung. Kau tahu? Aku sangat kesal melihatnya."

.

".."

.

"Kyuhyun kan? Pasti dia yang melakukan ini padamu kan, Hyung?" Lay terus membelai pipiku. Lembut. Aku merasa sangat rapuh sekarang. Sentuhan Lay membuatku terenyuh.

"A-aku...aku akan melupakannya, Lay. Aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku akan melupakannya. Hiks..."

.

".."

.

"Tapi disini...sakit...hiks...bahkan rasanya sangat sesak...aku mencintainya, Lay...hiks...aku sangat mencintainya..." Aku kembali terisak dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahku. Kurasakan tubuhku kini dipeluk seseorang.

"Hyung,,,,jangan menangis...dia bukan untukmu, Hyung. Dia bukan orang yang pantas untuk menerima cintamu. Lupakanlah dia, Hyung. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Kau kuat, Hyung. Aku yakin itu. Kumohon berhentilah menangisinya. Masih banyak orang yang akan mencintaimu dengan tulus. Dan orang itu bukan dirinya." Ucap Lay lirih di telingaku.

"Hiks...aku mencintainya Lay...hiks...Bahkan rasa cinta itu bertambah setiap harinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Cobalah untuk menerima orang lain di hatimu, Hyung. Siapa tahu, itu bisa membuatmu melupakan namja itu." Lay terus mengusap punggungku teratur dan menepuknya pelan.

.

".."

.

Setelah berpikir, akupun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Lay. Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi menampung semua kesedihan ini sendiri. Dan kurasa Lay adalah orang yang tepat untukku berbagi. Aku menceritakan semuanya secara lugas. Dari awal sampai pada kejadian hari ini.

.

.

* * *

"Mwo? Jadi Kris _gege_ sudah menyatakan cinta padamu?" tanya Lay histeris. Matanya yang lucu itu terlihat seolah mau keluar dari tempatnya.

"Ne..." jawabku tertunduk malu. Wajahku terasa sangat panas sekarang.

.

"La-lalu...kau...kau...apa jawabanmu, Hyung?"

.

"Aku mengatakan padanya untuk membuatku mencintainya...aku...aku masih belum bisa menerimanya sepenuh hatiku karena...disini...masih ada dirinya, Lay." Ucapku sambil memegang dada kiriku yang selalu berdenyut sakit saat mengingat **_wajahnya_**.

.

.

"Hhh~...Ne...arraseo, Hyung. Mendengar kau seperti itu saja aku sudah sangat senang. Untuk melupakan seseorang, kau memang membutuhkan bantuan orang lain ,Hyung. Dan aku yakin, Kris gege adalah orang yang tepat untuk itu karena dia sudah sangat lama mencintaimu..." ujar Lay tersenyum.

.

"Eoh? Jinjjayo?"

.

"Hum...sudah hampir setahun, namun dia tidak berani mengatakannya. Takut jika kau nantinya akan menjauhinya. Dia lebih memilih sedikit menjaga jarak darimu daripada kau benci. Lelaki yang aneh kan?" Kulihat Lay sedikit terkekeh saat menceritakan tentang Kris padaku. '_Jadi benar, selama ini Kris sudah mencintaiku? _

_._

"Baiklah...aku akan mencobanya, Lay...gomawo...kalian memang yang terbaik" ucapku sambil memeluk Lay.

"Ne, Hyung. Lain kali jangan lagi memendam perasaanmu seorang diri, ne. Kami di **Blue Water** adalah keluargamu. Jangan lupakan itu."

"Ne...gomawo Lay..." aku tersenyum.

"Jadi...apa rencanamu sekarang, Hyung?" tanya Lay saat melepaskan pelukanku.

"Molla...yang jelas, aku akan pindah dari apartemen itu. Aku ingin menenangkan diri sejenak. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir, tinggal di Busan sepertinya bagus. Udara di sana sejuk dan nyaman." Ucapku seraya tersenyum manis.

"Ya! Jangan konyol! Apa kau juga akan keluar dari **Blue Water**? Andwae! Aku tak akan mengizinkannya!" Lay berteriak sambil berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Terlihat sangat emosi.

"Aisshhh, Lay...kau ini...apa mungkin aku akan keluar dari sana? Kalian adalah sahabatku yang berharga, jadi mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkan kalian. Aku hanya bercanda. Tapi, soal kepindahanku itu serius. Aku hanya belum tahu akan pindah kemana." Aku terkikik melihat wajah Lay yang merah padam. Spontan kuusap pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari masalah, Hyung. Kau harus menghadapinya sesulit apapun itu. Semakin kau menghindar, kau akan semakin merasa sesak."

"Aku tahu, Lay. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri sebentar. Jika aku terus berada di rumah itu, aku akan sangat sulit melupakan Kyuhyun dan itu pasti membuat Seohyun juga makin menderita. Biarlah mereka berdua berbahagia..."

.

.

"Kau sungguh baik, Hyung. Alangkah bodohnya namja itu telah membuatmu seperti ini. Dia pasti akan menyesal." Lay kembali mengusap kedua pipiku yang lebam. Tanpa sadar airmataku kembali turun. Sungguh, kehangatan dari seseorang di depanku sekarang ini benar-benar membuatku nyaman. Benar-benar figur seorang **'eomma'** yang penyayang.

.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Hyung. Cha, kita obati dulu lebammu itu. Aku tak mau besok Kris-_ge_ melihatnya dan marah-marah padaku." Ujar Lay terkekeh sambil beranjak keluar kamar mengambil kompresan.

"Gomawo, Lay..." ucapku lirih saat pintu kamar itu tertutup.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Pagi ini, suasana di **Blue Water** heboh. Bukan karena jumlah pelanggan yang membludak ataupun kompor Kyungsoo yang terbakar. Tapi karena seorang namja manis yang tersenyum ramah dengan wajahnya yang penuh luka memar.

.

.

.

"Omo! Sungmin Hyung, kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu sampai seperti ini?! Katakan padaku siapa yang melakukannya, Hyung! Katakan!..." itulah bunyi nyaring yang pagi-pagi ini terdengar lantang memenuhi seluruh penjuru restoran. Sang angel voice _a.k.a_ Chen dengan wajah panik dan mata yang melotot berteriak histeris saat masuk kedalam restoran dan mendapati sang Hyung tercinta dengan wajah yang sangat memprihatinkan.

Chen langsung berlari menghampiri Sungmin dan mengamati wajah Hyung kesayangannya itu. Ekspresi paniknya benar-benar membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk di depan Sungmin melongo.

.

"Tenanglah Chen, jika kau terus memegangi wajah Sungmin Hyung, bagaimana Kris _gege_ bisa mengobatinya?" Suara Kyungsoo yang lembut tiba-tiba terdengar di tengah kepanikan dalam ruangan itu.

.

"Eh? Ah...Kris _gege_...kau dari tadi disini? Mengapa Sungmin Hyung bisa seperti ini? Katakan padaku kenapa, _Ge_? Apa si brengsek itu penyebabnya?" kini Chen –_yang barus menyadari keberadaan Kris_- beralih menatap Kris yang masih memasang tampang cengo karena ulah si angel voice.

.

"Jika kau terus di depanku bagaimana bisa aku mengobatinya, eoh? Kau bertanya seperti rangkaian kereta api. Minggir!" Kris tampak sedikit kesal dengan Chen yang terus saja menatapnya –_mengintimidasi_.

"Chen, jangan khawatir, aku tak apa-apa." Kali ini, Sungmin –_sumber kegaduhan_- mencoba menenangkan Kris dan Chen yang tampaknya mulai menguarkan aura yang tidak enak.

"Apa si Cho itu yang membuatmu seperti ini?" lagi-lagi Chen bertanya pada Sungmin namun hanya dibalas dengan senyum tipis dari namja itu.

"Sudahlah Chen, lagipula Sungmin Hyung telah mengakhiri hubungannya dengan namja itu, jadi mulai sekarang Sungmin Hyung sudah tak ada lagi hubungan dengannya." Ujar Lay yang muncul dengan membawa sebaskom air dingin yang langsung diambil Kris dan di usapkannya di wajah Sungmin.

"Atas dasar apa dia melukaimu sampai seperti ini, Hyung? Dia tak berhak menyakitimu!" ucap Chen penuh emosi.

"Diamlah. Biarkan Sungmin Hyung menenangkan diri dulu. Sebaiknya kau bantu Kyungsoo menata meja di depan sana. Biar Sungmin Hyung kuobati dulu." Ujar Kris. Mutlak!

Mendengar nada suara Kris yang tegas membuat Chen terdiam. Dengan cepat dia segera mengerjakan apa yang diperintah bos besarnya itu. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo dan Lay yang juga segera mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Jika sudah seperti itu tandanya Kris sedang serius. Sangat serius hingga dia bisa mengamuk jika ada yang tak menurutinya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kris...apa kau marah." Tanya Sungmin yang sedari tadi melihat Kris hanya diam dan terus mengoleskan sesuatu di pipinya.

.

".."

.

"Kris...kau marah padaku?"

.

".."

.

Lagi-lagi Kris diam. Sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Hal itu membuat Sungmin makin merasa bersalah pada Kris pasalnya sedari tadi sudah hampir dua jam sejak dia datang kerestoran bersama Lay, Kris terus diam namun tangannya bergerak cekatan mengobati luka-luka Sungmin. Sungmin bingung dengan namja di depannya ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

"Kris...mianhae. Maaf jika aku membuatmu-"

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Hyung..."

"Eh?"

"Aku marah pada diriku sendiri."

.

".."

.

"Aku terus mengatakan akan melindungimu, tapi ternyata aku malah membuatmu seperti ini. Aku sungguh tak berguna." Ujar Kris lirih dan mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

Kedua pasang manik bening itu saling menatap. Menyampaikan perasaan masing-masing yang terpendam jauh dalam lubuk hati. Tak ada kata yang terucap. Hanya kedua pasang mata yang bergerak penuh arti.

.

.

"Aku akan mencarikan apartemen baru untukmu, Hyung. Segeralah lupakan namja itu. Jangan menyakiti dirimu terus seperti ini." Kris memecah kesunyian yang sedari tadi terbentuk dengan suatu penawaran yang membuat Sungmin tercekat.

"K-Kris...i-itu tak perlu...aku...aku bisa mencarinya sendiri." Ujar Sungmin gelagapan. Dia kembali merasa tak enak dengan Kris jika namja itu sampai mencarikannya apartemen baru dan tak menutup kemungkinan namja itu juga yang nanti akan membayar biaya apartemennya mengingat Kris selama ini sangat royal.

"Kumohon, untuk sekali ini. Biarkan aku sedikit berguna untukmu." Kris menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Sungmin dengan kedua tangan yang erat memegang bahu namja mungil di depannya. Sungguh namja tampan itu benar-benar membuang semua harga dirinya. Selama ini Kris dikenal sebagai sosok yang sangat angkuh dengan harga diri yang tinggi namun itu semua seolah tak berlaku jika di depan Sungmin.

"Ja-jangan seperti ini Kris. Kau membuatku makin merasa tak enak padamu. " Sungmin segera mengangkat kepala Kris agar kembali menghadap padanya. Kedua tangannya beralih ke pipi pucat Kris yang ternyata sudah basah oleh tetesan airmata. Sungmin merasa sangat sedih sekarang. Namja di depannya ini benar-benar membuat sesuatu di dalam hati Sungmin berteriak untuk memeluknya.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Sangat mencintaimu." Lirih Kris saat mata elangnya kembali membidik wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin tak sanggup lagi. Entah dorongan dari mana hingga Sungmin dengan berani kini menarik tubuh tinggi Kris dan memeluk namja itu dengan erat.

.

.

"Kris...hiks.."

Sungmin terus memeluk Kris tanpa menyadari airmata namja tampan itu telah membasahi bahunya. Keduanya tenggelam dalam perasaan masing-masing yang tengah berkecamuk hebat. Kris yang mencintai Sungmin sementara Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun. Satu lika-liku rumit yang entah sampai kapan akan terus mempermainkan mereka. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

.

* * *

**StarLight Cafe – Seoul Art University**

* * *

**KYUHYUN POV**

.

"Arrkkkhh...!"

.

.

Hari ini entah sudah berapa kali aku mengacak kasar surai coklat madu ku.

.

_"Kyu, kau tahukan aku sangat mencintaimu. Namun, jika kau tak mencintaiku aku tak akan memaksamu untuk terus berada di sampingku dan masalah kau dan seseorang yang bernama Changmin, mianhae...aku telah mengetahui semuanya...terimakasih sudah menemaniku selama 1 tahun ini. kuharap, kau bisa lebih baik bersama Seo...bahagiakan dia...karena hanya dia satu-satunya saudara yang kupunya."_

_._

Kalimat itu terus terngiang dalam benakku membuatku tak bisa emmejamkan mata sedetikpun. Brengsek! Apa yang terjadi padaku?! Mengapa aku terus memikirkannya?

.

.

.

"Oppa? Neo waegurae? Gwenchanayo?" sebuah suara yang sangat kuhafal tiba-tiba membuyarkan semua lamunanku.

"Eh? Seo? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyaku yang baru menyadari kini Seohyun telah duduk tepat di depanku.

"Aku di sini sejak kau terus bertingkah aneh mengacak rambutmu." Ujar Seo sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh rambutku.

.

**'Set'**

.

Spontan aku menghindar sehingga tangan halus itu hanya menyentuh sedikit dahiku. _'Waeyo? Mengapa aku seperti ini?'_

Kulihat Seohyun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya sebagai respon atas sikapku. "Oppa? Kau kenapa?" Seohyun yang merasa aneh bertanya sambil menatapku tajam. Selama ini aku tak pernah menepis sentuhannya. Tapi, entah mengapa sejak kemarin aku merasa sedikit aneh.

"Aku tak apa-apa, jagi...hanya sedikit lelah. Tumben sekali hari ini kau berangkat pagi. Bukankah jadwal kuliahmu hari ini hanya jam 11?" tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne. Hari ini aku terpaksa bangun pagi, oppa. Semalam Sungmin oppa menginap di rumah temannya jadi aku harus membuat sarapan sendiri pagi ini." ujar Seohyun sambil meminum jus apel yang dia pesan.

.

**_'Eh?'_**

**_._**

"Semalam Sungmin oppa mengirimiku sms itu saat aku telah tertidur. Untunglah pagi tadi aku sempat membaca smsnya jika tidak, bisa-bisa aku telat hari ini gara-gara bangun kesiangan." Lanjut Seohyun.

.

Aku terkejut.

_'Jadi, semalam Sungmin tidak pulang ke apartemennya? Bukankah semalam Sungmin sudah pulang? Mengapa?_'

.

".."

.

"Apa Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu padamu selain itu?" tanya ku tiba-tiba. Kini bayangan pertemuanku dan Sungmin semalam terus berputar-putar di kepalaku.

"Ani...dia hanya memintaku untuk menyempatkan waktu sedikit hari ini. Katanya dia ingin bicara denganku. Sepertinya serius." Ujar Seohyun sambil menatapku.

.

_'Bicara? Apa yang ingin Sungmin bicarakan?'_ Aku terus memikirkan Sungmin hingga tak menyadari sedari tadi Seohyun menatapku tajam.

.

".."

.

"Waeyo oppa? Apa...ada yang terjadi antara kau dan Sungmin oppa?"

.

".."

.

"Oppa!"

.

"Sungmin...kemarin melihat kita saat berciuman di tangga bawah basement."

.

Sungguh saat mengucapkan hal itu, aku merasa ada yang menusuk kuat di dadaku membuatnya seketika merasa nyeri. Kedua tanganku menggenggam cangkir kopi dengan sedikit bergetar, begitu juga Seohyun yang tampak terkejut dengan kalimat yang kuucapkan.

.

"M-mwo? Su-Sungmin oppa melihatnya?" ujar Seohyun gugup.

"Eoddokhae? Eo-eoddokhae? Sungmin oppa...Su-Sungmin oppa..."

Aku melihat Seohyun mulai gemetar, sama sepertiku. Semua hal yang kulakukan pada Sungmin semalam menari-nari dibenakku membuatku mengerang frustasi.

.

"Akkhhrrkkhh!"

.

Tanpa peduli dengan Seohyun yang memucat, aku langsung beranjak dari cafe itu. Tujuanku hanya satu. Sungmin. Aku harus menemuinya!

.

.

.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi sedikitpun. Dikepalaku sekarang hanya ada Sungmin, Sungmin dan Sungmin. Aku tak tahu mengapa bisa seperti ini. hatiku benar-benar berontak untuk segera menemuinya.

Terus kulajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan penuh dan akhirnya kini aku sampai di depan Blue Water.

.

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

Jantungku berdebar keras saat tak sengaja mataku menangkap sesosok namja mungil yang sedang tersenyum kepada pelanggan.

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

_**'Jantung bodoh! Berhenti mempersulitku!**_

.

.

Setelah melakukan penyamaran, aku melangkah masuk kedalam restoran. Yah, aku menyamar agar dia tak mengenaliku. Aku...aku ragu untuk menemuinya langsung.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di **Blue Water**. Silahkan kesebelah sini, Tuan." Ujar Sungmin ramah menyambutku saat aku masuk kedalam restoran itu.

"Ini menu restoran kami, Tuan. Silahkan dilihat dulu." Sungmin langsung memberikan buku menu padaku saat aku telah duduk dikursi yang ditunjukkannya.

.

_**'Deg'**_

.

Aku tercekat saat melihat wajah itu. Walau samar tapi sangat jelas terlihat warna biru di kedua pipi itu. Segaris luka yang telah mengeringpun terlihat sedikit di sudut bibirnya. Bibir yang dulu sering kulumat kapanpun kuinginkan. Dan lebam itu. Pasti karena tamparanku semalam. _'Mianhae Ming, mianhae...aku telah menamparmu sampai seperti ini. Maafkan aku.'_

_._

_._

".."

.

"Tuan?"

.

".."

.

"Tuan? Apa Anda sudah siap memesan?"

.

Suaranya yang lembut membuatku tersadar. Ternyata sedari tadi aku terus memandanginya. Untunglah saat ini aku memakai kacamata hitamku sehingga aku dengan cepat bisa menutupi semuanya.

Segera kutunjuk menu-menu yang ingin kupesan. Tanpa suara karena takut nanti Sungmin akan mengenaliku.

"Ah...ne...segera kami siapkan. Tolong tunggu sebentar. Saya permisi dulu..." ucap Sungmin masih sambil tersenyum manis hingga membuatku kini merasa sangat bersalah.

Dan akhirnya, siang ini kuhabiskan dengan memandanginya dari jauh dengan perasaan baru yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Suatu perasaan yang hangat sekaligus menyesakkan. Yang tak pernah kudapat dari siapapun.

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Sore itu di suatu apartemen, tampak seorang yeoja tengah gelisah menunggu seseorang yang kemungkinan sebentar lagi akan pulang. Wajahnya pucat, kedua tangannya terlihat bergerak-gerak gelisah sesekali tampak diremasnya kasar. Yeoja itu -Seohyun- terlihat seperti orang yang ketakutan sekarang.

.

.

"Eoddokhae...apa yang harus kukatakan padanya nanti?"

"Apa oppa akan marah padaku?"

"Ya Tuhan...aku harus bagaimana?"

Seohyun terus menerus bergumam sambil bergerak-gerak resah. Kini dia terlihat mondar-mandir di ruang tamu itu sambil bibirnya tak henti-henti mengucapkan _'eoddokhae'_.

.

_**Cklek**_

.

Pintu apartemen yang tiba-tiba terbuka membuat Seohyun mendadak membatu. Hembusan angin yang dingin terasa mulai menyergap tubuhnya.

.

"Aku pulang..." ucap Sungmin yang baru masuk kedalam apartemen.

"Ah...Eeeeh...op-oppa...se-selamat datang..." jawab Seohyun gugup. Posisinya sekarang masih berdiri di samping sofa.

.

"Seohyun-ah...waeyo? mengapa kau pucat sekali? Apa kau sakit?" taya Sungmin dengan nada khawatir. Namja manis itu sedikit aneh melihat wajah sang adik yang pucat seperti mayat. Setahunya adiknya itu masih baik-baik saja kemarin.

"A-aniyo oppa...ahh...aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Seo sambil berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan membantu namja itu membawa suatu bungkusan besar.

.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Seohyun menggeleng lemah.

"Itu oppa bawakan samgyetang untuk makan kita berdua. Hanya perlu dihangatkan sedikit." Ujar Sungmin lalu menyampirkan mantelnya di atas sofa.

Seohyun masih terus terdiam memerhatikan segala gerak-gerik Sungmin. Pikiran gadis itu kalut. Sama sekali tak bisa menebak apa yang nanti akan Sungmin katakan padanya. Namun, satu sisi di hatinya merasakan takut yang teramat snagat serta perasaan bersalah yang hebat.

.

"Seohyun-an...waeyo? mengapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin saat dia melihat Seohyun yang sedari tadi diam tak bergerak memandanginya.

Sungmin yang tadinya berniat masuk kedalam kamar akhirnya kembali menghampiri adiknya itu.

"Seo...gwenchanayo? ada apa?" Sungmin bertanya sambil mengusap kepala Seohyun dengan sayang.

.

.

.

"Op-oppa...mi-mianhae...j-jeongmal mianhaeyo oppa...hiks..." Sungmin terperangah melihat gadis di depannya ini tiba-tiba menangis. Sungmin bingung...ada apa sebenarnya?

"Seohyun-ah...waeyo? katakan pada oppa kau kenapa? Kenapa, eoh?" Sungmin mulai panik. Berkali-kali dia menguncang bahu ringkih di depannya itu dan membelai wajah Seohyun. Namun gadis muda itu tetap betah menunduk sambil terisak. Kedua tangannya masih terkepal erat menggenggam samgyetang yang dibeli Sungmin.

"Op-oppa...hiks...maafkan aku...selama ini aku dan...-"

.

"Cukup!"

.

"Oppa..."

.

"Cukup. Aku...aku sudah tahu semuanya Seohyun-ah." Sungmin mundur beberapa langkah dari Seohyun kemudian memunggungi gadis itu.

.

".."

.

"Oppa sudah tahu semuanya...oleh karena itu...oppa memutuskan pindah.." ucap Sungmin dengan tegas.

.

"Oppa...neo...-"

.

"Gwenchana, jagi...hanya untuk beberapa saat. Oppa hanya ingin menenangkan diri sebentar. Kebetulan, Kris ingin membuka cabang baru restorannya jadi...mulai lusa oppa akan pergi kedaerah itu..."

"Kemana...kau mau kemana oppa...hiks..."

"Jangan menangis...kau bisa menelponku kapanpun kau ingin. Lagipula, beberapa minggu sekali aku akan mengunjungimu. Biaya bulananmu juga akan terus kukiram dan satu lagi...apartemen ini...ini kuberikan untukmu." Sungmin menghapus lelehan airmata di pipi chubby Seohyun dengan lembut. Tatapan mata foxynya sendu...beragam ekspresi kesedihan terpancar dari wajah keduanya.

.

.

Seohyun terus menangis. Entah mengapa ucapan Sungmin yang menyatakan kepindahannya membuat gadis itu bagai disambar petir. Semua kilas balik memori kebersamaannya dengan namja manis itu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Tak ada kesedihan, hanya ada canda tawa bahagia. Teringat saat Sungmin menggendongnya, menyuapinya, menjaganya penuh kasih sayang. Hal itu membuat Seohyun semakin sesak. Tubuh tinggi semampai itu merosot dan jatuh bersimpuh di lantai membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya panik.

.

"Oppa...hiks...oppa...maafkan aku...hiks...maafkan aku, oppa...hiks..."

"Seohyun-ah...uljima...hiks...jangan menangis...oppa melakukannya demi dirimu. Oppa harap kau dan Kyuhyun bisa berbahagia. Hanya saja, oppa terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang oppa alami."

"Hiks...hiks..."

"Hanya sementara...sementara Seo...sesudah itu oppa akan kembali..." ujar Sungmin sambil menatap manik foxy Seohyun dengan sayang.

"Kemana...oppa akan pergi..." tanya Seohyun masih terus terisak.

"Ke suatu tempat di Seoul." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Ah...Annyeong haseyo...**

**HyunChan balik lagi...**

**Kali ini dengan chapter 5...**

Hyun beri sub-judul **THE TEARS** karena Hyun nangis kejer pas buatnya. Belum tuntas rasa sedih akibat '**Suamiku**' tersayang -Lee Sungmin- tengah dalam masa-masa sulit, dendam ma Kyu oppa-pun masih tak kunjung hilang...wae? aku jg gx pengen begini...tolong...T-T

Hyun mencintai Sungmin, juga mencintai Kyuhyun...menyakitkan memang,,,,tapi gx bisa di berhentiin...**_can u help me?_**

2 hari menggalau...lahirlah chapter 5 ini. Semoga chingudeul tak kecewa. Jikapun ada yang kurang berkenan, Hyun mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Hyun harap kalian semua menyukai tulisan Hyun.** Amiiiinnn**

**.**

**SPECIAL KISSEU TO :**

**skittlescinth, Rilianda Abelira, deviyanti137, abilhikmah, ChoKyunnie, sitara1083, , paprikapumpkin, Maximumelf, Cholee137, , winecoup137, ChoHuiChan, Milky Andromeda, Kyurin Minnie, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, ParkRinRin, SPREAD JOY137, Zahra Amelia, pumpkinsparkyumin, sitapumpkinelf, kyutamins, lenyclouds, sudokyu, Kim ryokie, winecouple, ChanMoody, chominimi, KyuMin Child Clouds, sissy, epildedo, Gain137**

**Serta semua yang dah FAV n FOLLOW FF SOS Hyun ini...m(_ _)m**

**Silent readers semuanya...gamsahae...tunjukkanlah wujud kalian dihadapanku agar kita bisa berteman lebih dekat ^v^**

**.**

Akhir kata Hyun ucapkan...JEONGMAL GOMAWO, CHINGU-YA ! SARANGHAEYO!

RnR please...

Satu kata dari kalian adalah sejuta semangat untukku...

\('v') Annyeong...#cipok

_**SALAM KMS JOYERS. BELIEVE IT. KYUMIN IS REAL !**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: SOUND OF SOUL**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Seohyun (Yeoja)**

**Kris (Namja)**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort, YAOI**

**Pairing : KYUMIN slight KYUSEO/SEOKYU/KrisMin**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**WARNING : **Typo berserakan. Cerita ini mengandung keGaJean dengan aroma yang sangat pekat. Ada beberapa idol yang dijadikan 'nappeun/bad' dalam alur cerita. So, bagi yang tidak berkenan, silahkan klik icon 'X' di pojok kanan atas. Penulis bukan bermaksud menistakan idol manapun, ini hanya sebuah cerita dan disesuaikan dengan pikiran penulis.** TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN, HYUN TAK MENERIMA BASH OR FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! Alo gak suka ya jangan dibaca...**

Akan ada beberapa adegan CRACK PAIR!** TERMASUK KYUSEO! TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN! JIKA TAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA! TOLONG! KLIK ICON 'X' DAN SEGERA KELUAR DARI LAMAN INI. INI HANYA SEKEDAR CERITA YANG DIBIKIN BERDASARKAN IMAJINASIKU. TAK ADA MAKSUD UNTUK MENGHUJAT SIAPAPUN! THINK BEFORE READ!**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Mencintai dan menyayangi. Dua kata yang lumrah dirasakan setiap manusia. Apakah keduanya bisa didapatkan sekaligus? ataukah harus mengorbankan salah satu diantaranya? Satu lubang dalam hati yang tersakiti menjadi pilihan terakhir. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik HyunChan.**

**Kyuhyun punyamu, Sungmin punyaku #ditinju**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_"Oppa...hiks...oppa...maafkan aku...hiks...maafkan aku, oppa...hiks..."_

_"Seohyun-ah...uljima...hiks...jangan menangis...oppa melakukannya demi dirimu. Oppa harap kau dan Kyuhyun bisa berbahagia. Hanya saja, oppa terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang oppa alami."_

_"Hiks...hiks..."_

_"Hanya sementara...sementara Seo...sesudah itu oppa akan kembali..." ujar Sungmin sambil menatap manik foxy Seohyun dengan sayang._

_"Kemana...oppa akan pergi..." tanya Seohyun masih terus terisak._

_"Ke suatu tempat di Seoul." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum._

_._

_._

* * *

**SOUND OF SOUL**

**Chapter 6**

**- Can You Hear My Hurt? -**

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Lima hari sudah sejak kepergian Sungmin. Suasana di apartemen mungil itu tampak begitu suram. Seorang gadis muda tampak duduk memeluk lututnya dengan bersandar di satu-satunya sofa di ruangan itu. Bahunya bergetar, rambut panjangnya yang biasa rapi dan berkilau itu kini tampak kusut dan sedikit...kusam.

.

"Hiks...mianhae...oppa...hiks...mianhae...mianhae. .." isakan lirih terus bergulir dari bibir yeoja itu.

.

Sejak kepergian Sungmin, Seohyun terus menerus dilanda rasa bersalah yang hebat. Terlebih lagi Sungmin seperti tidak mau memberitahu Seohyun dimana dia akan tinggal. Berkali-kali Seohyun mencoba menghubungi Sungmin, namun ternyata namja manis itu mematikan ponselnya. Seohyun merasa sakit sekarang. Dia terus menerus menangis. Bahkan sudah 5 hari ini dia tak masuk kuliah.

.

"Oppa...hiks...maafkan aku...pulanglah oppa...kumohon..."

Seohyun terus menggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Entah sampai kapan yeoja itu akan seperti itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu, di sebuah penginapan di pinggir kota, seorang namja juga kini tengah meringkuk lemah di balkon kamar. Beberapa botol soju tergeletak di sekitarnya. Keadaannya tak jauh beda dengan Seohyun. Sejak mendapat kabar dari Seohyun bahwa Sungmin memutuskan pindah rumah, maka sejak saat itulah Kyuhyun seperti hilang arah. Tatapan matanya kosong sementara tubuhnya terasa lemas. Berkali-kali namja itu juga mencoba menghubungi Sungmin tapi lagi-lagi dia bernasib sama seperti yang di alami Seohyun. Ponsel namja manis itu tak pernah aktif. Benar-benar seperti hilang di telan bumi. Kyuhyun bahkan berkali-kali mendatangi tempat kerja Sungmin namun sekali lagi hasilnya nihil. Sungmin tidak ada di sana. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin bertanya dengan salah satu karyawan di restoran itu, tapi dia terlalu pengecut. Untuk masuk kesana saja Kyuhyun harus terus menyamar. Perasaan bersalah yang di rasakannya membuat Kyuhyun menjadi seperti orang lain.

.

.

"Dimana kau, Ming...?"

"Kemana lagi aku harus mencarimu...?"

.

Kyuhyun terus bergumam. Manik obsidiannya terlihat sedikit bengkak dan memerah. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia terus mencari Sungmin ke berbagai tempat yang dikira mungkin. Namun tak ada hasil yang berarti.

.

**_'Drrtt...Drttt...'_**

.

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. Satu panggilan masuk tertera di layar intercom itu.

.

**'Seohyun'**

.

Nama itu menghiasi layar _touchscreen_ ponsel Kyuhyun. Dengan tangan gemetar, Kyuhyun mencoba menjangkau ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja. Namun bukannya menjawab telepon itu Kyuhyun malah membanting ponsel malang itu hingga pecah berkeping-keping di hadapannya.

.

"ARRGGHHKHH!"

.

"LEE SUNGMIIIIIIINNNNNN!"

.

Kyuhyun berteriak histeris. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram surai ikalnya dengan kasar. "Mianhae...hiks...jeongmal mianhae..." ucap Kyuhyun lirih...tubuh tinggi itu lunglai kemudian tersungkur kedepan.

"Mianhae..." bisiknya sebelum kedua matanya menutup.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Di suatu tempat di Ilsan. Seorang namja manis kini tengah sibuk menata meja dan kursi di satu ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Namja manis itu tidak sendiri. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ada seorang namja cantik berdimple juga tengah sibuk sama seperti Sungmin. Namja cantik itu tampak serius menuliskan sesuatu di _white board_ kecil yang bersandar di depan pintu.

.

"Sungmin Hyung...bagaimana? apa sudah siap?" tanya namja cantik berdimple itu sedikit berteriak pada namja manis yang tengah menyusun kursi.

"Sedikit lagi, Lay...sepertinya setengah jam lagi restoran ini bisa di buka..." balas Sungmin. Senyum manis tak henti-hentinya terus diukir namja itu di bibir mungilnya.

.

Ya, Sungmin dan Lay. Nama kedua namja itu.

Setelah berbagai perdebatan kecil di Blue Water, akhirnya Kris - _sang pemilik Blue Water -_ memutuskan untuk memindahkan Lay dan Sungmin ke daerah Ilsan mengurus pembukaan cabang Blue Water di sana. Awalnya Sungmin ingin menolak karena dia tak mau meninggalkan Seoul, tapi karena bujuk rayu Lay, akhirnya namja itu mengangguk pasrah. Dan sekarang, disinilah mereka berdua. Mencoba kehidupan baru di kota itu.

Sebenarnya Kris mempunyai maksud tersendiri dengan menyuruh Sungmin tinggal di sana. Namja tinggi itu berencana untuk menjauhkan Sungmin dari Kyuhyun. Kebetulan, Kris juga tengah mencoba membuka cabang restorannya di Ilsan, jadi setelah berdiskusi banyak dengan Lay akhirnya Kris memantapkan hatinya untuk menyuruh Sungmin mengurus restoran di sana berdua dengan Lay.

.

.

"Kkeuuuttt! Selesai!" teriak Sungmin bersemangat.

"Oke...! NEW BLUE WATER siap dibuka!"sambut Lay ceria

"FIGHTING!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan sebagai tanda '_release_' perdana restoran itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Ugh! Sshhh..." erang seorang namja ketika membuka matanya. Tubuh tinggi itu tergeletak di lantai entah berapa lama.

"Akhh.." kembali namja itu merintih saat mencoba untuk duduk. Sebelah tangannya tampak mencengkeram erat kepalanya yang lagi-lagi berdenyut sakit.

"Hhh...~" nafasnya terdengar sangat berat. Kyuhyun memeluk erat lututnya. Dengan wajah tertunduk dan mata yang kembali terpejam.

.

.

"Ming..." Suara bass itu terdengar begitu sendu. Begitu lemah hingga tersamar oleh semilir hembusan angin...

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

.

* * *

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

**.**

Sudah hampir sebulan aku meninggalkan Seoul. Bagaimana kabar '**mereka**' disana?

Ya, '**mereka**'...Seohyun dan Kyuhyun. Apakah hubungan mereka lancar? Ahh...aku merindukan Seohyun.

Jika bukan karena ponselku dan Lay yang hilang entah kemana itu aku pasti sudah menelpon Seo dari kemarin-kemarin. Pasti Seohyun sekarang sangat mencemaskanku...atau mungkin tidak? Mollayo. Ditambah dengan ingatanku yang sedikit tak bagus ini sehingga aku tak ingat nomor ponsel Seo sedikitpun.

.

.

"Hyung...kau melamun?" tanya Lay tiba-tiba. Saat ini restoran yang kami kelola sudah tutup. Aku sudah bersiap-siap dari tadi dan duduk menunggu Lay yang masih beres-beres di dapur.

"Ah,,,aniyo...kau sudah selesai Lay...?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Ng...kajja, kita pulang..."

"Ne..."

Aku dan Lay keluar dari restoran minimalis itu, setelah mengunci dan mematikan lampunya. Aku dan Lay tinggal bersama di apartemen yang letaknya lumayan dekat dengan restoran kami. Hanya menempuh perjalanan sekitar 20 menit dengan bis dan kami sudah tiba di rumah.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Hyung...bagaimana jika besok kita ke Seoul?" ucap Lay saat dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku yang saat itu tengah membaca buku di tempat tidurku sontak membelalakkan mata...senang.

"Jinjja...! kau serius?" ucapku sedikit memekik.

"Ne...ada yang mau kubeli untuk tambahan menu di restoran, lagipula...apa kau tak mau mengunjungi Seohyun? Ini sudah hampir sebulan Hyung." Ucap Lay yang kini duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku.

"Aku sangat merindukannya, Lay...kau tahu itu. Aku merasa sangat bersalah meninggalkannya tanpa kabar hampir satu bulan ini..." ucapku lemah.

Aku memang sedikit menyesal telah meninggalkan Seohyun, walau bagaimanapun dia sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Aku seharusnya menjaganya sampai dia siap hidup mandiri, namun ternyata aku meninggalkannya hanya karena '_hal itu_'.

.

**_'Ah! Andwae...! aku tak boleh lagi memikirkannya. Dia punya Seohyun. Ingat itu Sungminnie. Dia milik adikmu. Jangan pernah coba mengambilnya!'_**

**_._**

Tak sadar aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat membuat Lay menatapku bingung.

.

"Hyung,,,gwenchana?"

Aku merasakan tepukan-tepukan halus mendarat di bahuku dan saat itulah aku sadar apa yang baru saja aku lakukan. **_'Aish...baboya Sungminnie.'_**

"Oh...ah...gwenchana, Lay..." ucapku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Dahi Lay terlihat berkerut.

.

"Kau masih memikirkan namja itu?"

"Eh?"

"Kau pasti baru saja memikirkannya kan?" Lay menatap mataku lekat-lekat.

.

".."

.

"Berhentilah Hyung...lupakan dia...dia tak pantas untukmu!" Ucap Lay penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Diantara kami semua di Blue Water, memang sepertinya hanya Lay yang sangat membenci Kyuhyun dengan teramat sangat. Kris –_yang notabene_- orang yang mencintaiku saja tak pernah terlihat sebenci itu pada Kyuhyun. Namun Lay, dia bisa dengan frontal mengucapkan berbagai makian dan sumpah serapah untuk mantan namjachinguku itu.

.

"Lay..."

"Dia tak pantas untukmu! Kau paham Hyung?!" Lay sedikit meninggikan suaranya kemudian langsung berbaring memunggungiku. Dia pasti sangat marah sekarang.

.

"Lay...mianhae..."

".."

.

"Lay...maafkan aku..."

".."

.

"Hhhh~..." aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbaring setelah tak ada respon apapun dari Lay.

"Jaljayo, Lay." Ucapku sebelum memejamkan mata.

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

* * *

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

**.**

Hari ini aku kembali memandangi Blue Water. Dari kaca mobilku, mataku terus bergerak awas menatap setiap pergerakan yang terjadi di balik kaca pintu transparan di seberang jalan tempatku berada. Setelah satu bulan lamanya aku mencoba menyingkirkan rasa bersalah ini di hatiku, walau tak bisa sepenuhnya menghilang.

Tepat dua hari yang lalu, aku berjumpa dengan Seohyun di kampus, yeoja yang hampir sebulan ini tak pernah lagi kutemui. Apakah aku masih berhubungan dengannya?

.

Jawabannya** TIDAK!**

**.**

Bukan...Bukan aku yang mengakhiri namun yeoja itu sendiri yang meminta. Dan lagi-lagi, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padaku. Selama ini aku selalu meyakinkan dalam hatiku jika aku hanya mencintai Seohyun namun ternyata semua makin terasa abu-abu saat dengan mudahnya aku menyetujui keputusannya untuk berpisah denganku. Sedikitpun tak ada rasa sakit di hatiku. Beda dengan saat Sungmin –_yang waktu itu hanya kuanggap sebagai mainanku_- memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya denganku. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Seohyun, namun entah mengapa aku merasa bebanku sedikit berkurang saat melepasnya. Aku merasa lega.

Saat itu Seohyun terlihat sangat kacau. Dengan berurai air mata dia mengatakan jika dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Sungmin. Aku hanya terdiam melihatnya menangis karena sesungguhnya hatiku juga sangat bingung. Setiap mendengar nama Sungmin disebut, sesuatu dalam hatiku bergejolak tak tentu. Jantungku berdetak kencang hingga membuatku gemetar.

'_**Perasaan apa ini**__?'_ itulah kalimat tanya yang selalu kulontarkan saat rasa itu muncul.

.

* * *

.

.

"Oh" Aku sontak menegakkan posisi dudukku saat melihat seseorang keluar dari pintu kaca di seberangku.

"Orang itu...?" aku memicingkan mataku saat melihat seseorang yang sepertinya pernah kulihat kini masuk kedalam mobil Mercy hitamnya dan segera melaju ke jalanan.

**_'Kris!'_**

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK 2 MINGGU YANG LALU_**

* * *

_Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit berlari menelusuri gedung berlantai 4 itu. Di kedua obsidiannya terpancar kilatan amarah._

_._

_'BRAAK'_

_Pintu ruang kelas itu terbuka dengan keras. Suara hantaman pintu dengan dinding yang sangat kuat itu membuat hampir semua orang –mahasiswa- di sana berjengit kaget, bahkan berteriak._

_._

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Kyuhyun melangkah ke arah seseorang yang sedari tadi terkunci oleh kedua matanya._

_._

_"Oh, Kyuhyun-ah...waeyo? Kyu...AKH!"_

_"Katakan! Katakan pada siapa kau mengatakannya!" teriak Kyuhyun pada namja yang diketahui adalah Changmin. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menarik paksa kerah baju namja tinggi itu hingga membuat Changmin yang tadinya sedang duduk tenang menjadi sontak berdiri dan terperosok ke arah Kyuhyun._

_._

_"Akh! Kyuh-uhh...ap-apa maksudmu?" ujar Changmin terbata karena tangan Kyuhyun yang mencengkeram kerahnya benar-benar membuatnya susah bernafas._

_"Karena mulut brengsekmu itu aku jadi seperti ini!" geram Kyuhyun. Matanya makin menatap Changmin nyalang._

_"Te-tenang dulu Kyu...ak-aku...akh!...aku sama sekali tak tau maksudmu..." ucap Changmin mengiba. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari kerah bajunya._

_"DIAAAM!"_

_._

**_'BUAGH'_**

_._

_Satu pukulan telak menghantam rahang Changmin membuat namja itu tersungkur kelantai dengan keras. Para yeoja menjerit histeris dan segera keluar dari ruang kelas sedangkan beberapa namja tampak menjauh, seperti tak mau ikut campur masalah antar 2 orang yang sebenarnya bersahabat baik itu._

_._

_"Arghh..." Changmin mengerang saat punggungnya menghantam kerasnya lantai._

_._

**_'Grep'_**

_._

_"Kau tahu, brengsek...karena mulut konyolmu ini sekarang Sungmin meninggalkanku...!" _

_._

**_'Buagh'_**

_._

_Kyuhyun kembali mencengkeram kerah Changmin dan memukul wajah namja itu. Aliran darah mulai terlihat mengalir dari wajah dan hidungnya._

_"Akhh..tu-tunggu dulu Kyu...akh...tu-tunggu..." Changmin berkata sambil beringsut menjauh karena kini Kyuhyun semakin mendekatinya._

_"Katakan! Apa yang telah kau katakan padanya!" Kyuhyun berteriak dan menjambak rambut Changmin, memaksa namja itu untuk mendongak menatapnya sementara sebelah kakinya kini telah bersarang di perut namja itu._

_"Ak-aku...ti-tidak mengatakan..akkhh..apapun...pada Sungmin..." ucap Changmin lemah. Cengkeraman Kyuhyun di rambutnya membuat namja itu makin mengernyit sakit._

_".."_

_._

_"Ak—aku...tak sengaja menceritakan semuanya pada...pada Kris..."_

_._

**_'Buagh!'_**

**_'Kraak'_**

**_._**

_Bunyi pukulan dan hantaman benda kayu terdengar saat Changmin selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. Kyuhyun memukul dan membanting tubuh kurus di hadapannya tepat kearah meja di ruangan itu._

_"ARRGGH!...hh..hh...AKH!" Changmin menggeliat lemah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk. Telapak tangannya berdarah akibat tertusuk patahan meja._

_"BRENGSEK! MENGAPA KAU MENGATAKAN PADANYA?!"_

_"Aku...aku tidak sengaja, Kyu...sungguh aku tidak sengaja..." Changmin ketakutan saat Kyuhyun mulai menggenggam sebalok kayu –patahan kaki meja- dan berjalan mendekatinya._

_._

_"Kau tahu siapa Kris kan? Kau tahu semuanya tentang Kris yang menyukai Sungmin, kan? MENGAPA KAU MENCERITAKAN PADANYA?!"_

**_'BUAGH'_**

_"AKKHHH!"_

_Changmin berteriak keras saat kakinya terasa kram. Kyuhyun baru saja menghantamkan potongan kayu itu tepat di lutut kaki kirinya._

_._

_"Mi-mianhae Kyu...akh...mianhae...jeongmal mianhae..." lirih Changmin di tengah rasa sakitnya. Sungguh dia tak pernah membayangkan Kyuhyun akan semarah ini padanya. 'Bukankah waktu perjanjian itu telah habis? Bukankah Kyuhyun memang telah pasti akan berpisah dengan Sungmin? Mengapa dia jadi marah seperti ini?' Seperti itulah pertanyaan yang terucap dalam hati Changmin. Namun tak bisa diucapkannya. Kyuhyun di depannya sekarang ini benar-benar terlihat mengerikan._

_._

_._

**_'Traak'_**

_._

_._

_Balok di tangan Kyuhyun terlepas. Wajah yang semula memerah itu kini tertunduk lemah._

_"Aku tak mengerti Changmin-ah...Aku tak mengerti...disini sesak...aku tak ingin kehilangan dirinya...aku membutuhkannya..." ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Changmin terkejut saat mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kyuhyun._

_._

_"K-Kyu...kau..."_

_._

_"Aku mencintainya...aku mencintainya..." lirih Kyuhyun kemudian segera keluar dari ruang kelas itu meninggalkan Changmin yang kini terkapar tak berdaya._

* * *

**_FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

**.**

Saat melihat mobil itu mulai melaju aku segera memutar balik mobilku dan segera mengikuti mobil Kris yang ada di depanku.

Ya, ...namja itu...aku hari ini memang berniat menemuinya. Kris...bos Sungmin, pemilik Blue Water. Orang yang dulu pernah kulihat mengantar Sungmin dan orang yang membuat dadaku berdenyut sakit hingga sanggup melayangkan tanganku menampar Sungmin.

.

"Akh!"

.

Aku berteriak dan memukul stir kemudiku saat bayangan kejadian ketika aku menampar wajah Sungmin tiba-tiba terlintas. Bagaikan kilas balik sebuah film. Tampak begitu nyata hingga membuatku kehilangan konsentrasi. Dengan tergesa kubanting stir kemudiku ke arah kiri dan...

**_'Braak!_**'

Mobilku menabrak pembatas jalan. Kulihat beberapa orang mulai mengelilingi mobilku. Pandanganku berputar. Kemudian...semua terasa gelap.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku menyipitkan mata saat cahaya yang begitu terang menyapa kedua pupilku. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Kuarahkan pandanganku mengitari tempat itu. Putih. Semua serba putih. Samar-samar bau obat-obatan menghampiri hidungku. Aku mengernyit.

.

"Kyu..."

"Ng?"

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilku dari sebelah kiri. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke sumber suara.

.

"Changmin?"

Wajah itu terlihat sangat dekat. Gurat kekhawatiran sangat jelas terlihat di wajah tirus itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku sambil berusaha duduk.

Changmin segera membantuku untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang kemudian dia mendudukkan diri di pinggir ranjang itu.

"Kau...baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, Kyu...mobilmu menabrak pembatas jalan..." ucap Changmin sambil menatapku lekat.

.

**_'Kecelakaan? Pembatas jalan?'_**

**_._**

"Akh!" tiba-tiba kepalaku berdenyut sakit.

"Kyu? Gwenchana?" Changmin kembali panik. Wajah itu masih terlihat lebam akibat pukulanku minggu lalu. Aku merasa menyesal memukulnya.

"Gwenchana Changmin-ah...ukh..." Changmin terdiam dan memilih untuk memijit pelan kepalaku.

.

"Aku...tadi berniat mengikuti Kris..."

"M-mwo?"

"Ne...aku yakin...dia yang selama ini menyembunyikan Sungmin dariku...aku yakin itu."

"Kyu..."

"Aku tak mengerti Changmin-ah. Namun, disini sangat sakit saat dia menghilang dari pandanganku. Disini sesak saat mengingatnya. Aku...aku tak tahu lagi..." Aku mencengkeram erat baju yang kupakai tepat di bagian jantungku yang selalu berdenyut sakit saat mengingat '**dirinya'**.

.

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya, Kyu...dari dulu aku sudah mengetahuinya, namun kau selalu membantah. Aku sahabatmu, Kyu. Aku paham apa yang kau rasakan. Inilah yang kutakutkan dari dulu. Takut kau akan merasakan penyesalan seperti ini." ujar Changmin.

.

.

"Aku ingin melihatnya...aku ingin dia ada disini...aku ingin dia kembali padaku...hanya itu yang kuinginkan sekarang." Aku memejamkan kedua mataku menghalangi jatuhnya genangan cairan yang mulai terasa berkumpul di sana.

".."

".."

.

"Besok..."

".."

.

"Besok Sungmin akan ke Seoul."

.

"Ap-apa?"

.

"Ne...kemarin aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Kris dan karyawannya saat di Blue Water."

"Sungmin akan datang besok. Temuilah...dan buat dia menerimamu kembali..." ujar Changmin menggenggam erat tanganku.

".."

.

"Be-benarkah...benarkah besok...?" Aku tak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang. Jantungku seperti melompat-lompat. Kurasa ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutku...kemudian kurasakan perasaan hangat dan nyaman melingkupinya.

**_'Sungmin-ah...jeongmal bogoshippo'._**

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

* * *

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

**.**

"Ahhhh...Seoul...huaaaahhh"

Aku sangat senang. Hari ini aku kembali menjejakkan kakiku di kota ini. Kota yang selama satu bulan ini sangat kurindukan.

"Hyung...jangan lari-lari...tas ini berat..." ujar Lay yang tampak sedikit terengah di belakangku. Salahnya sendiri membawa begitu banyak barang. Padahal kami hanya berencana untuk tinggal 3 hari di Seoul tapi bawaan namja dimple itu persis untuk keperluan kemah selama 1 minggu. Aigoo...

.

.

"Minnie Hyung~" panggil seseorang dengan suara bass nya yang khas. Aku segera menoleh dan tersenyum lebar saat aku mendapati sesosok tubuh tinggi kini berlari menghampiriku.

"Kriiiiissss~..."

.

**Grep**

.

"Bogoshippo~..." aku segera menerjang tubuh tinggi itu dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Hehe...nado bogoshippo, jagiya..." jawab Kris dan kurasakan dia mengecup pucuk kepalaku.

.

"Ehem ekhem!"

".."

.

"Ya! Hentikan ber-**loveydovey**- menjijikkan itu di depanku. Ini tempat umum. Seharusnya kalian malu!" ucap Lay yang sejenak tadi tak kusadari keberadaannya. Hahaha.

.

Oh iya, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya tentang aku dan Kris, kan?

Hubunganku dengan namja tampan yang berumur 4 tahun lebih muda dariku ini tergolong semakin baik. Selama sebulan aku di Ilsan dia selalu mengunjungiku hampir setiap satu minggu sekali. Namun beberapa hari lalu dia tak mengunjungiku hingga aku merasa sangat rindu padanya.

**Apa kami sudah berpacaran?**

.

Jawabannya...**TIDAK**..

.

Aku belum menjawab pernyataan cintanya karena...yah...alasannya kalian pasti tahu. Aku belum bisa menghapus Cho Kyuhyun dari dalam hatiku. Aku hanya membiarkan semuanya berjalan dan mengalir apa adanya. Aku bahkan sangat senang dipeluk Kris seperti sekarang ini. Aku juga sangat senang saat dia memanggilku dengan panggilan sayangnya. Namun jika ditanya apakah aku mencintainya atau tidak, jawabanku...aku tak tahu...

"Ya! Lay...jangan marah-marah. Nanti Suho bisa kabur melihat wajahmu yang berlipat-lipat itu." Ujar Kris menyeringai.

**_Blussh_**

"Hahaha...wajahmu memerah Lay.." ucapku tertawa saat melihat Lay sekarang seperti kepiting rebus. Suho adalah tetangga sekaligus kekasih Lay. Apartemen kami bersebelahan dan tepat seminggu lalu Suho menyatakan cintanya pada Lay.

"Aish! Ya! Minnie Hyung. Pasti kau yang memberitahu Kris kan? Cih! Berhentilah menggodaku!" Lay menghentakkan kakinya dan segera meninggalkan kami berdua berjalan keluar dari terminal bus.

"Layyyyy...tungguuuuu...!" ucapku dan Kris serempak.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah menaruh barang-barang di restoran. Kris mengantarku ke apartemen lamaku dan Lay pergi belanja bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Seohyun kau akan datang?" tanya Kris saat kami sudah berada dalam mobilnya.

"Belum...aku bahkan tak hafal nomor ponselnya Kris. Kau tahu sendiri kan, ponselku hilang dan aku tak bisa mengingat sesuatu dengan baik." Ujarku. Jika mengingat itu aku kesal sendiri. Mengapa aku terlahir babo?

"Hahaha...Minnie...kau lucu sekali. Jangan lagi kau poutkan bibirmu itu. Aku tak tahan." Ucap Kris seraya mengacak rambutku.

"Eh...waeyo?"

"Karena aku pasti akan menciumnya...cupp"

Aku terbelalak saat kurasakan sesuatu yang basah dan sedikit dingin menabrak bibirku cepat.

"Tuh...sekarang mulai memerah..." ujar Kris terkekeh.

"Y-yaa! Me-menyetirlah dengan benar!" teriakku malu. Kris...Kris baru saja menciumku...howaaaaaaaaa...aku maluuuu...

.

.

.

* * *

"Nah. Kita sampai Hyung. Kau baik-baik di sini, ne. Aku akan menjemput Kyungsoo dan Lay dulu. Nanti setelahnya aku kembali menjemputmu. Oh, iya...ini ponsel untukmu. Jangan sampai hilang lagi ya, jagiya..."

Aku menganga saat melihat sebuah kotak yang ditaruh Kris di pangkuanku.

.

"Hei...jangan menatapku seperti itu. Apa salahnya seorang kekasih memberi hadiah pada kekasihnya?"

.

"Kris...ini...go-gomawo..." lidahku benar-benar terasa kelu. Kris selalu saja bisa membuat jantungku berderup kencang seperti ini...

"Ne...cheonma jagiya...temuilah Seo." Ujar Kris sambil membuka seatbelt-ku.

"Ng." Aku mengangguk dan...

.

Cupp

.

"Gomawo..."

Aku segera keluar dari mobil itu dan berlari masuk kedalam apartemen setelah mengecup pipi Kris. Hahaha...dia membatu sekarang. Rasakan! Itu balasan karena membuat jantungku berdetak tak normal.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Aku melangkah menuju apartemen lamaku. Apartemen 137.

.

**_'Cklek'_**

.

Aku membuka pintu coklat itu setelah sebelumnya memasukkan beberapa digit nomor password apartemen.

.

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat kondisi apartemen yang sebulan lalu kutinggalkan ini. Sangat berantakan dengan beberapa tumpukan sampah di sana-sini. Aku segera melangkah menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak dekat kamarku dulu.

.

**_'Cklek'_**

**_._**

Kubuka pintu itu dan...nafasku tercekat. Apa yang kulihat sekarang benar-benar membuat sekujur tubuhku menegang. Tanganku yang masih memegang handle pintu gemetar.

.

"S-Seohyun-ah..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Ahaaa...aloha...~

Hyun kembali dengan 3 huruf yang sangat dibenci readers semuanya...#lirikatas

Chapter ini masih fokus siksaan batin buat Daddy kita tersayang...#Yeah, Why So Serious?

Semoga para Sparkyu mengampuni dosaku karena dah buat Kyu oppa kek gini...#bow

.

**SPECIAL KISS N HUG TO :**

**abilhikmah, deviyanti137, Cholee137, Kyumin Child Clouds, sitara1083, sitapumpkinelf, paprikapumpkin, Milky Andromeda, hideyatsutinielf, skittlescinth, Zahra Amelia, Rilianda Abelira, Safira Blue Sapphire, ChoHuiChan, ChoKyunnie, ButtCouple137, , Kyurin Minnie, winecoup137, epildedo, kyutamins, lenyclouds, I was a Dreamer, windcouple, Kim ryokie, sissy, ChanMoody, Guest, Nha KyuMin, kyuminsaranghae, tripler lee**

**Serta seluruh chingu yang dah FAV n FOLLOW ff Hyun ini...jeongmal gamsahae...**

**buat Silent Readers semua, ayolah...tinggalkan jejak buat Hyun walau cuma 1 huruf...#maksa**

**haha, gx kok, gx mau maksa, thanks banged dah mau baca FF Hyun. Hyun paham, kalian mungkin pemalu...hehe...saranghaeyo ^^**

.

Sekian cuap-cuap basah na (?)

Keep Review ya Chingu...Hyun jd kembali semangat berkat kalian semua...

Akhir kata

Gomawooooo...^^

.

**SALAM KMS JOYERS. BELIEVE IT. KYUMIN IS REAL !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: SOUND OF SOUL**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Seohyun (Yeoja)**

**Kris (Namja)**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort, YAOI**

**Pairing : KYUMIN slight KYUSEO/SEOKYU/KrisMin**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**WARNING : Typo berserakan. Cerita ini mengandung keGaJean dengan aroma yang sangat pekat. Ada beberapa idol yang dijadikan 'nappeun/bad' dalam alur cerita. So, bagi yang tidak berkenan, silahkan klik icon 'X' di pojok kanan atas. Penulis bukan bermaksud menistakan idol manapun, ini hanya sebuah cerita dan disesuaikan dengan pikiran penulis. TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN, HYUN TAK MENERIMA BASH OR FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! Alo gak suka ya jangan dibaca...**

**Akan ada beberapa adegan CRACK PAIR! TERMASUK KYUSEO! TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN! JIKA TAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA! TOLONG! KLIK ICON 'X' DAN SEGERA KELUAR DARI LAMAN INI. INI HANYA SEKEDAR CERITA YANG DIBIKIN BERDASARKAN IMAJINASIKU. TAK ADA MAKSUD UNTUK MENGHUJAT SIAPAPUN! THINK BEFORE READ!**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Mencintai dan menyayangi. Dua kata yang lumrah dirasakan setiap manusia. Apakah keduanya bisa didapatkan sekaligus? ataukah harus mengorbankan salah satu diantaranya? Satu lubang dalam hati yang tersakiti menjadi pilihan terakhir. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik HyunChan.**

**Kyuhyun punyamu, Sungmin punyaku #RIPHYUNCHAN**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_Aku melangkah menuju apartemen lamaku. Apartemen 137._

_._

_**'Cklek'**_

_._

_Aku membuka pintu coklat itu setelah sebelumnya memasukkan beberapa digit nomor password apartemen._

_._

_Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat kondisi apartemen yang sebulan lalu kutinggalkan ini. Sangat berantakan dengan beberapa tumpukan sampah di sana-sini. Aku segera melangkah menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak dekat kamarku dulu._

_._

_**'Cklek'**_

_**.**_

_Kubuka pintu itu dan...nafasku tercekat. Apa yang kulihat sekarang benar-benar membuat sekujur tubuhku menegang. Tanganku yang masih memegang handle pintu gemetar._

_._

_"S-Seohyun-ah..."_

_._

_._

* * *

**SOUND OF SOUL**

**Chapter 7**

**- Let Time Go By (or) Go back to The Past -**

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mendung. Gumpalan awan hitam hampir memenuhi langit di siang hari itu. Jika orang lain memilih untuk segera mencari tempat bernaung ataupun sejenisnya, tapi tidak bagi Sungmin. Namja manis itu masih betah duduk menghadap gundukan hijau di depannya. Matanya terlihat bengkak. Aliran airmata masih tampak jelas mewarnai pipi chubbynya. Bibirnya gemetar hebat menahan isakan yang terus menerus berhasil lolos.

.

.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkan oppa?" lirih Sungmin sambil mengusap sayang batu bertulisan di depannya. Suaranya terdengar parau. Semakin terdengar miris dengan isakan-isakan kecil yang menyertainya.

.

"Kau tidak mencintai oppa lagi, eoh?" Sungmin terus mengusap lembut batu itu.

.

"Seohyun-ah...hiks...mianhae..." Sungmin terduduk lemas. Terus memeluk batu besar di hadapannya. Sebelah tangannya terus mengusap gundukan berumput itu.

.

* * *

**R.I.P**

**Lee Seohyun**

**15-06-13**

* * *

.

Sungmin terus menangis. Tak peduli rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai singgah di tubuhnya. Dia terus menangis sambil meracau tak jelas. Sesekali kata '_mianhae_' bergulir di tengah isakannya.

Sungmin merasa sangat terpukul. Disaat dia pulang, dia menemukan Seohyun tergeletak di ranjangnya dengan mulut berbusa dan kondisi yang sangat kacau. Sebotol racun serangga tergenggam erat di tangan gadis itu beserta sepucuk surat yang sangat diyakini Sungmin adalah tulisan Seohyun. Dengan tangan gemetar dan kaki yang lemas Sungmin berusaha menelpon bantuan. Dan Kris adalah orang pertama yang dihubunginya. Pikiran Sungmin kalut saat itu. Hingga tak bisa memikirkan apapun. Sungmin makin menjerit histeris saat dokter rumah sakit mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat ditakutkannya. Adiknya telah tiada. Sungmin pingsan.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung..." Sebuah suara yang lirih terdengar memanggil Sungmin. Lay- orang yang memanggil Sungmin tadi, duduk di sebelah Sungmin yang masih tersungkur di depan pusara Seohyun.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Hyung. Adikmu sudah tenang di sana...kau akan membuatnya terus mengkhawatirkanmu jika kau terus menangis seperti ini." ucap Lay berusaha menenangkan Sungmin. Sebenarnya Lay kini juga tengah menangis. Namun dia berusaha tegar agar dapat menghibur Hyung tersayangnya itu. '_**Mengapa harus Sungmin Hyung yang menanggung derita ini **_**?**' itulah pertanyaan yang selalu di ucapkan Lay dalam hatinya. Lay merasa sangat sedih melihat Sungmin terus terpuruk.

.

".."

.

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun namun tangisnya perlahan mereda. Hanya isakan kecil yang masih lolos dari bibir yang telah memerah sempurna itu. Rintik hujan makin deras. Lay bangkit dan berusaha menarik Sungmin untuk berdiri namun namja itu menepisnya.

"Aku ingin disini sebentar lagi, kumohon...izinkan aku sebentar lagi disini." Pinta Sungmin lemah.

"Hhh~" Lay menghela nafas. Sekuat mungkin dia menahan airmata yang telah siap jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Arraseo...kami menunggumu di mobil, Hyung." Lay memeluk Sungmin sebentar lalu kembali melangkah keluar dari area pemakaman. Sungmin kembali duduk di sebelah makam Seohyun. Matanya menatap makam itu sendu. Dirogohnya kantung jas hitamnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Surat terakhir Seohyun.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Oppa..._**

**_Mianhae..._**

**_Mungkin aku sudah tak lagi bisa berjumpa denganmu saat kau membaca surat ini. Sejak kau pergi aku benar-benar menderita oppa. Aku menderita. Perasaan bersalah ini selalu menghantuiku ,membuatku sulit bernafas._**

**_Oppa..._**

**_Kau dimana? aku selalu mencarimu...aku ingin minta maaf. Aku menyesal oppa. Jangan marah padaku...aku menyayangimu. Maaf...maaf aku telah menyakiti hatimu. Maafkan aku yang telah merebut milikmu...maafkan aku yang telah menghancurkan semuanya._**

**_Oppa..._**

**_Kau mau tahu sesuatu?_**

**_Kyuhyun...dia mencintaimu...lebih dari rasa cintanya padaku. Aku mendengarnya sendiri oleh karena itu aku memutuskan berpisah dengannya. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Selama ini dia sangat menderita karena mencarimu. Kau dimana oppa? Kembalilah padanya...dia...membutuhkanmu._**

**_Oppa..._**

**_Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Paman dan Bibi. Aku menyesal tak bisa menemui mereka. Aku juga minta maaf padamu. Aku sangat berdosa padamu hingga aku tak lagi bisa menahannya. Maafkan aku memilih jalan ini. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu oppa. Kau sudah telalu banyak menderita. Karena aku dan juga...Kyuhyun._**

**_Oppa..._**

**_Mengapa kau selama ini tak pernah marah padaku? Bahkan saat aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besarpun kau tak pernah marah padaku. Selalu menyayangiku dan merawatku penuh kasih. Kau tahu...hal itulah yang membuatku makin tersiksa...aku benar-benar menyebalkan, bukan? Marahlah oppa. Marahlah jika itu bisa membuat bebanmu berkurang. Menangislah jika kau merasa itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik. Jangan memendamnya lagi seorang diri. Kumohon berbahagialah mulai dari sekarang._**

**_Oppa...Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintaimu..._**

**_Percayalah padaku..._**

**_Selamat tinggal, oppa. Jangan menangis karenaku, ne..._**

**_Aku menyayangimu..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_-Seohyun-_**

.

.

* * *

"Hiks...Seo...hiks..hiks..." Sungmin menangis...kedua tangannya meremas surat itu tanpa dia sadari. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Separuh pikirannya masih tak percaya dengan semua hal yang terjadi. Begitu cepat hingga sulit untuk meyakininya.

Hujan turun makin deras namun Sungmin seolah tak peduli. Dengan langkah gontai dan lemah dia melangkah dari makam Seohyun. Pandangan matanya menerawang. Butiran air hujan seolah menyamarkan lelehan airmata di wajahnya yang telah memucat.

.

_Deg_

.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti saat manik hitamnya menangkap sosok yang kini berada tak jauh di hadapannya. Sosok itu membelakangi Sungmin. Berjalan limbung dan terseok-seok.

.

"Kyu..." hanya itu kata yang terdengar dari bibir Sungmin. Sebuah nama yang sesungguhnya masih sangat dirindukan Sungmin terucap begitu lirih hingga hampir tak terdengar. Hatinya menjerit untuk berbalik arah namun pikirannya menolak. Dengan perlahan langkahnya terayun mengikuti namja itu. Makin cepat hingga kini Sungmin telah berada di dekatnya.

.

"Kyu...hyun..." ucap Sungmin lemah. Sosok itu benar-benar Kyuhyun. Walau hanya melihat dari belakang Sungmin tetap tahu itu Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu.

Sosok di depan Sungmin itu spontan berhenti saat merasa ada suara yang memanggilnya. Namja itu menoleh dan...seketika terbelalak saat melihat orang yang selama ini di carinya kini berada tepat di depannya. Orang yang selama ini ia rindukan, orang yang selama ini hadir di setiap mimpinya, orang yang selama ini ternyata sangat dicintainya...yang dengan bodohnya ia permainkan begitu saja.

.

.

"Su-Sungmin...?"

.

"Kyu..."

.

Tak beda dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga tercekat saat melihat namja di hadapannya. Wajah yang dulu sangat tampan itu kini seperti tak terurus. Terlihat makin tirus dan...pucat. Obsidian yang dulu bergerak lincah dan berbinar kini redup tak bercahaya lengkap dengan warna hitam yang melingkarinya.

.

.

"Min...Minnie..." "

.

".."

.

"Be-benarkah itu kau...? Minnie...?" Kyuhyun menyeret langkahnya mendekati Sungmin. Kini terlihat jelas jika tubuh namja tinggi itu basah. Bahkan lebih parah dari Sungmin.

.

"K-Kyu..."

.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam membatu. Sedikitpun tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri walau hatinya berteriak menyuruhnya lari. Sakit di hati Sungmin terhadap namja di depannya ini memang masih pekat terasa, namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika rasa cinta terhadap namja itupun masih ada. Bahkan tak berkurang walau Sungmin terus berusaha menghilangkannya.

.

**_'Grep'_**

**_._**

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk Sungmin dan memeluk namja itu dengan erat. "Min...Minnie...Minnie...hiks...jeongmal bogoshippo...mianhae...hiks..." Kyuhyun terisak di bahu Sungmin sementara Sungmin hanya terdiam di pelukan Kyuhyun. Tak ada respon apapun dari namaj manis itu , hanya air mata yang kembali turun ke pipinya.

"Kau kemana? Kau dimana selama ini...hiks...maafkan aku, Ming...aku...hiks...aku mencintaimu..." Satu kalimat dari Kyuhyun itu membuat Sungmin kembali membulatkan matanya. Benarkah? Benarkah apa yang dia dengar?

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu...aku membutuhkanmu, Ming. Aku...hiks...aku benar-benar mencintaimu...jeongmal saranghae...kumohon maafkan aku..." Kyuhyun terus memeluk Sungmin erat dan terisak. Tubuhnya yang memeluk Sungmin semakin bergetar. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala dan telinga Sungmin demi meyakinkan namja manis itu akan perasaannya.

.

.

"K-Kyu...ak-aku..-"

"Minnie Hyung!" Sebuah suara bass yang tegas tiba-tiba menginterupsi ucapan Sungmin.

.

'**_Set'_**

**_._**

**_'Grep'_**

.

Dengan paksa. Tubuh tinggi itu menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu membuat Kyuhyun tercekat. Sementara Sungmin hanya bisa menatap sendu Kyuhyun dan memilih mengikuti namja yang menarik tangannya.

"Jangan...jangan pernah menemuinya! Jangan!" racau Kris sambil terus menarik lengan Sungmin.

"Kris...waeyo?" tanya Sungmin bingung. Sejujurnya lengannya sakit sekarang namun dia takut untuk mengatakannya pada Kris yang saat ini terlihat sangat marah.

"JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI PADANYA!" teriak Kris dan seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Hujan masih setia mengguyur tempat itu walau tak sederas beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kris..."

.

"Kau milikku! Kau milikku Lee Sungmin...aku yang akan mencintaimu selamanya! Bukan namja itu! Kau paham!" teriak Kris lantang. Sungmin ketakutan sekarang. Dia tak pernah melihat Kris semarah ini sebelumnya. Sungguh dia takut. Apalagi saat melihat mata yang biasa menatap Sungmin dengan lembut itu kini penuh kilatan amarah.

Kris yang menyadari tangan yang digenggamnya bergetar spontan menarik tubuh di depannya dan mendekapnya erat.

"Mianhae...jeongmal mianhae Hyung. Aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku. Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu...maafkan aku..." lirih Kris di telinga Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mampu diam dan membalas pelukan Kris. Hatinya lega mendengar Kris sudah tak marah lagi.

.

"Mianhae Kris..." bisik Sungmin dan memeluk erat Kris.

.

"Sudahlah..."

.

'**_Cupp'_**

.

Kris mencium lembut dahi Sungmin. "Aku yang salah karena terlalu mencintaimu hingga selalu ketakutan kau akan meninggalkanku...mianhae..." bisik Kris dan kembali mencium kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Gomawo telah mencintaiku..." Sungmin tersenyum manis membuat Kris juga menyunggingkan senyum rupawannya.

'**_Chu~_**'

"Kajja...kau pasti kedinginan sekarang..." Kris kembali menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan membawa namja manis itu menuju mobilnya sementara Sungmin kini terdiam dengan wajah yang telah merah padam akibat kecupan singkat Kris di bibirnya...aigooo...

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih terdiam ditempat pertemuannya dengan Sungmin tadi. Kedua lututnya lemas dan terduduk menghantam tanah. Airmata terus turun di wajahnya yang tirus.

"Minnie...aku mencintaimu...kumohon kembalilah padaku, Min. Aku mencintaimu..." ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun, Min asal kau mau memaafkanku dan kembali padaku. Aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup tanpamu...hiks...Lee Sungmiiiinnnn...hiks...saranghae..."

.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

.

* * *

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Tepat dua minggu sudah sejak kematian Seohyun. Aku memutuskan kembali ke apartemen lamaku. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Kris dan untunglah Kris mengizinkannya. Aku juga kembali kerja di Blue Water sedangkan Lay tetap mengurus cabang restoran di Ilsan.

.

.

"Hyung..." panggil Kris yang entah sejak kapan kini sudah di depanku. Saat ini aku berada di apartemenku membereskan segala sesuatu yang kurasa perlu untuk dibenahi. Bersyukur ini hari Minggu sehingga aku bisa fokus mengerjakannya.

.

"Kris...kapan kau datang?" tanyaku sambil menatap heran dua bungkusan besar di tangannya.

"Baru saja...aku memanggilmu dari tadi tapi ternyata kau sedang melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hyung?" Kris menaruh bungkusan-bungkusan itu di meja dekat sofa. Aku mengikuti langkah Kris dan membantunya mengeluarkan berbagai macam bahan makanan itu dari kontong-kantong plastik dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Aniyo...aku hanya memikirkan Seohyun." Ujarku sambil membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebotol jus jeruk kesukaan Kris. Namja itu langsung mengambil dan meminumnya cepat. Sepertinya dia sangat kehausan.

**_Tok_**

**_Tok_**

**_Tok_**

Bunyi ketukan pintu membuat aku yang sedari tadi memandang Kris terkejut.

.

"Kris, sebentar...aku buka pintu dulu." Ucapku meninggalkan Kris yang kini tengah mencuci beberapa sayuran yang akan di masak. Kami memang berencana untuk membuat makan siang bersama hari ini.

**_Tok_**

**_Tok_**

**_Tok_**

"Ya...sebentar..." jawabku dengan tergesa-gesa berlari menuju pintu.

.

**_'Cklek'_**

.

"Nuguse-...yo..."

.

"Minnie..."

.

**'Kyuhyun!'**

**.**

* * *

"A-ada apa K-Kyu...?" tanyaku terbata-bata. Suaraku terdengar sangat lirih. Memang kusengaja. Aku takut Kris akan mendengarnya dan kembali marah seperti waktu itu.

"Ming...aku ingin minta maaf..." ucap Kyuhyun. Obsidiannya menatapku sendu. Terlihat nyata gurat kesedihan dari mata yang dulu sangat kukagumi itu.

.

".."

.

"Aku menyesal telah menyakitimu...aku memang bodoh. Kau boleh memukulku jika kau mau. Aku...benar-benar menyesal..."

.

".."

.

"Saat kau pergi...disini sangat sakit..." Kyuhyun mencengkeram dada kirinya.

"Saat kau pergi aku baru menyadari semuanya...aku benar-benar mencintaimu..." kepala di depanku kini tertunduk. Dengan suara yang terus mengiba...aku sedih...tak pernah aku melihatnya serapuh ini.

"Kyu..."

"Seohyun...aku juga merasa sangat bersalah padanya...aku tak sempat minta maaf padanya. Aku menyesal...kumohon maafkan aku..." tubuh yang dulu tegap dan angkuh itu kini tampak sangat lemah di depanku. Begitu rapuh seakan-akan mampu hancur hanya dengan sentuhan yang lemah.

Sebelah tanganku tanpa kusadari terangkat menyentuh wajahnya. Dingin. Wajah pucat itu terasa dingin. Jemariku mulai bergerak membelai wajah itu dan membuatnya mendongak kembali, menatap matanya dengan sayang.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Kyu...dari dulu aku sudah memaafkanmu...jangan seperti ini lagi..." Aku terus mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut.

_'Tes'_

Setetes airmata jatuh di punggung tanganku. Airmata Kyuhyun. "Mianhae...mianhae..." ucap Kyuhyun parau.

.

".."

.

"Aku mencintaimu...kembalilah padaku...kumohon..." Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin yang sedari tadi berada di pipinya.

"Kyu..."

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Kumohon Ming...beri aku satu kesempatan lagi...kumohon...sekali lagi...hanya sekali." Kyuhyun makin mengiba dan menatap Sungmin penuh harap. Sungmin terdiam. Hatinya merasa senang dan takut dalam waktu bersamaan. Keduanya terdiam tak menyadari sedari tadi sepasang mata menatap penuh kekecewaan pada mereka.

"Ming..."

"Mianhae, Kyu...aku...aku tak bisa kembali padamu..." ucap Sungmin dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Rasa cinta di hati Sungmin menyuruhnya untuk memeluk namja di depannya itu dalam pelukannya namun wajah seseorang yang tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya membuatnya kembali meragu.

"W-wae? Waeyo?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar makin parau. Kalimat Sungmin barusan sukses menohok hatinya.

"Aku minta maaf atas kesalahanku selama ini, Ming. Aku sudah menyakiti hatimu terlalu banyak. Aku mohon izinkan aku menebus semua kesalahanku. Sekali saja. Kumohon beri aku kesempatan...sekali saja..."

.

".."

.

".."

.

"Aku...aku tak bisa kembali padamu...mianhae..."

"Ming..."

.

"Lee Sungmin!" Kris yang sudah tak tahan melihat semuanya akhirnya bergerak menghampiri Sungmin dan menatap nyalang Kyuhyun.

"Kau...untuk apa kau menemuinya lagi?"

.

".."

.

"BELUM CUKUPKAH KAU MENYAKITINYA?!" Kris makin emosi. Segera ditariknya Sungmin dan kini dia berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin panik.

"Kris? Apa urusanmu disini?" tanya Kyuhyun mendelik pada Kris.

Kris tersenyum miring. "Urusanku? Urusanku adalah menjauhkan orang sepertimu dari orang yang kucintai." Ucap Kris santai.

"BRENGSEK!" Tanpa diduga Kyuhyun menghantam rahang Kris dengan tinjunya membuat namja tinggi itu terhuyung. Sungmin menjerit.

"KAU! BAJINGAN!" Kris bangkit kemudian balik menghajar Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan...hiks...hentikan..." Sungmin menangis melihat kondisi kedua namja itu. Keduanya seperti tak menganggap namja manis itu ada di sana. Saling memukul penuh luapan amarah.

"HENTIKAAAANNNN!" Sungmin menjerit. Tubuh mungilnya berlari mendekati Kris yang telah terkapar lemah di lantai akibat pukulan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangkat kepala Kris dan menaruhnya diatas pangkuannya. Namja itu terus menangis sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kris agar berharap namja itu kembali sadar. Kyuhyun terdiam meyaksikan adegan di depannya. Rasa sakit kembali merayapi hatinya membuatnya mengernyit sakit. Seperti ditikam berulang-ulang ditempat yang sama. Perih.

"Kris...hiks...bangun Kris...hiks..." Sungmin terus menepuk pelan pipi Kris dan mengguncang tubuh tinggi itu agar kembali membuka matanya.

"Kris...hiks..."

"Uhukk...arghkkhh.." Kris terbatuk dan mengerang. Lelehan darah keluar dari sela bibir tipisnya.

"Kris...Kris gwenchana...? Kris?" Sungmin tampak panik dan terus menepuk pipi Kris agar namja itu sadar.

Kyuhyun melangkah menghampiri Sungmin kemudian segera membopong tubuh Kris dan membaringkannya di sofa. Sungmin terdiam memandangi Kyuhyun.

.

* * *

.

Setelah membersihkan luka-luka di tubuh Kris dan meminumkannya obat. Sungmin mulai mengobati luka di wajah Kyuhyun. Saat ini Kris tengah tertidur akibat pengaruh obat yang diberikan Sungmin.

Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Terus terdiam dan hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sungmin masih fokus membersihkan dan mengobati luka Kyuhyun sedangkan namja itu, sedari tadi kedua manik kembarnya tak henti-hentinya menatap Sungmin. Pancaran rindu dan rasa sayang terlihat sangat nyata dari kedua obsidian itu.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin membuat Sungmin tersentak.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan sangat dingin. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan respon Sungmin. Selama dia mengenal namja manis itu, tak pernah sekalipun namja itu berkata dingin padanya. Selalu ceria dan lembut.

"Apa...kau benar-benar tak mencintaiku lagi...?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sungmin.

.

".." Sungmin terdiam.

.

"Apa aku sudah tak memiliki tempat lagi di hatimu?"

.

".."

.

"Minnie..."

Dengan memberanikan diri, Kyuhyun mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan dengan cepat bibir tebalnya membungkam bibir Sungmin dan membawanya dalam satu ciuman hangat tak menuntut.

Bibir Kyuhyun mulai bergerak dan melumat bibir Sungmin pelan. Jantung keduanya berpacu dengan cepat. Menghentak keras saling bersahutan. Kedua pasang mata itu terpejam.

Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin dan makin membawa bibir itu masuk dalam buaian bibirnya. Sungmin masih terus terdiam.

'_Tes'_

Setetes airmata jatuh di pipi Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin membuka matanya bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang melepaskan bibirnya. Kedua kening mereka masih saling menempel.

.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menderita...walau kau tak lagi mencintaiku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Kau nafasku, Ming."

.

**_'Cupp'_**

.

"Mianhae..."

.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan apartemen Sungmin. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini menatap sendu pintu apartemennya. Masih tampak tetesan airmata di pipi namja itu. Bukan airmatanya...tapi Kyuhyun...

"Mianhae Kyu...hiks..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Chingudeul annyeooooonnngggg \(^^)/...**

**Waaahh Hyun seneng banged looh**

**Gak nyangka respon chingudeul di chappie 6 segitunya...hiks..hiks..Hyun terharu #srroot#lap ingus di baju Kyunnie**

**Belum 1 jam publish dah ada lebih dari 300 visitor...woaaa...Hyun speechless, belum lg yg ngerifyu...aigooo...deepbow buat kalian semua...**

**Jeongmal gamsahaeyo! m(_ _)m**

**.**

**SPECIAL KISS n HUG to :**

**Cholee137, ChoKyunnie, deviyanti137, paprikapumpkin, , hideyatsutinielf, , KyuMin Child Clouds, Zahra Amelia, Milky Andromeda, tripler lee, Safira Blue Sapphire, skittlescinth, elfkyulover, Rilianda Abelira, abilhikmah, lenyclouds, kyutamins, sitapumpkinelf, ChoHuiChan, pumpkinsparkyumin, Kyurin Minnie, epildedo, sitara1083, winecoup137, KyuKyuKyuKyuBabyKyunnie, SPREAD JOY137, ChanMoody, Diamond, EvilBunny Cho, minnievie, say yes kyumin, guest, Park WinTeuk, Adekyumin joyer, cho minimi, sary nayola, kyuminsaranghae, evilbunny, sissy, winecouple, Ardilla KyuMin**

**Serta seluruh yang dah FAV n FOLLOW ff Hyun ini...I LOVE U ALL!**

**Silent readers semuanya...makaci dah mau baca ff abal Hyun ini. Sungguh Hyun akan makin sennag jika kalian memutuskan untuk menulis satu huruf di kotak review. hwehehe...**

**.**

**Jangan bosen-bosen buat review ya teman-teman...Hyun sangat membutuhkannya...**

**KEEP REVIEW YAAAHHHH #kasihdalemanKYU ****#bbuingbbuing#**

**Akhir kata...gomawoooo \('v')**

**.**

**SALAM KMS JOYERS. BELIEVE IT. KYUMIN IS REAL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: SOUND OF SOUL**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Seohyun (Yeoja)**

**Kris (Namja)**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort, YAOI**

**Pairing : KYUMIN slight KYUSEO/SEOKYU/KrisMin**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**WARNING : Typo berserakan. Cerita ini mengandung keGaJean dengan aroma yang sangat pekat. Ada beberapa idol yang dijadikan 'nappeun/bad' dalam alur cerita. So, bagi yang tidak berkenan, silahkan klik icon 'X' di pojok kanan atas. Penulis bukan bermaksud menistakan idol manapun, ini hanya sebuah cerita dan disesuaikan dengan pikiran penulis. TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN, HYUN TAK MENERIMA BASH OR FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! Alo gak suka ya jangan dibaca...**

**Akan ada beberapa adegan CRACK PAIR! TERMASUK KYUSEO! TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN! JIKA TAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA! TOLONG! KLIK ICON 'X' DAN SEGERA KELUAR DARI LAMAN INI. INI HANYA SEKEDAR CERITA YANG DIBIKIN BERDASARKAN IMAJINASIKU. TAK ADA MAKSUD UNTUK MENGHUJAT SIAPAPUN! THINK BEFORE READ!**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Mencintai dan menyayangi. Dua kata yang lumrah dirasakan setiap manusia. Apakah keduanya bisa didapatkan sekaligus? ataukah harus mengorbankan salah satu diantaranya? Satu lubang dalam hati yang tersakiti menjadi pilihan terakhir. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik HyunChan.**

**Kyuhyun punyamu, Sungmin punyaku #NOBASH!**

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_"Apa aku sudah tak memiliki tempat lagi di hatimu?"_

_._

_".."_

_._

_"Minnie..." Dengan memberanikan diri, Kyuhyun mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan dengan cepat bibir tebalnya membungkam bibir Sungmin dan membawanya dalam satu ciuman hangat tak menuntut._

_Bibir Kyuhyun mulai bergerak dan melumat bibir Sungmin pelan. Jantung keduanya berpacu dengan cepat. Menghentak keras saling bersahutan. Kedua pasang mata itu terpejam._

_Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin dan makin membawa bibir itu masuk dalam buaian bibirnya. Sungmin masih terus terdiam._

_'Tes'_

_Setetes airmata jatuh di pipi Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin membuka matanya bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang melepaskan bibirnya. Kedua kening mereka masih saling menempel._

_"Maaf telah membuatmu menderita...walau kau tak lagi mencintaiku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Kau nafasku, Ming."_

_'Cupp'_

_"Mianhae..."_

_Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan apartemen Sungmin. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini menatap sendu pintu apartemennya. Masih tampak tetesan airmata di pipi namja itu. Bukan airmatanya...tapi Kyuhyun..._

_"Mianhae Kyu...hiks..."_

_._

* * *

**SOUND OF SOUL**

**Chapter 8**

**- Can't Stop Loving You -**

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**.**

Hari Minggu pagi. Di salah satu apartemen mungil di kota Seoul, seorang namja manis tampak tengah sibuk mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan bernuansa pink putih itu. Seorang namja tinggi dan tampan tak jauh dari namja manis itu juga tampak tengah sibuk menekan-nekan tas koper besarnya. _Ada apa?_

.

.

.

"Hyung...kau yakin tidak mau ikut aku ke Ilsan?" tanya sang namja tinggi –Kris.

"Sebenarnya aku mau, Kris. Hanya saja aku harus membereskan barang-barang Seohyun dulu. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan di sini." Jawab Sungmin yang masih mondar-mandir menyiapkan keperluan sarapan untuk dirinya dan Kris.

Bingung dengan keberadaan mereka berdua?

Yap!.

Sejak kejadian baku hantam antara Kris dan Kyuhyun waktu itu, namja blasteran Kanada itu memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen Sungmin. Dengan sedikit paksaan pada sang pemilik rumah tentunya. Kris takut jika sewaktu-waktu Kyuhyun akan kembali datang menemui Sungmin dan membuat orang yang dia cintai kembali menangis dan terluka. Kris sekarang sangat protective pada Sungmin.

.

Kemarin, Lay, yang sekarang bekerja di Ilsan mengatakan pada Kris bahwa restoran mereka yang ada di sana sedang mengalami suatu permasalahan. Entah apa itu, Sungmin-pun tak mengerti. Dan setelah memikirkan dengan matang, akhirnya Kris memutuskan untuk menengok keadaan restorannya di Ilsan. Sebenarnya Kris merasa sangat berat untuk pergi. Hatinya masih mengkhawatirkan Sungmin namun tanggung jawabnya pada karier yang telah dia bangun memaksanya untuk pergi. Berkali-kali Kris membujuk Sungmin agar ikut dengannya ke Ilsan, karena Kris tidak tahu kapan dia bisa kembali lagi ke Seoul, namun Sungmin dengan pintarnya berhasil meyakinkan Kris bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Kris pun luluh.

.

* * *

"Kris, sarapan dulu..." ucap Sungmin saat selesai menata semua keperluan sarapan mereka di atas meja. Tak lupa namja itu juga membuatkan bekal untuk Kris di perjalanan nanti.

"Ne Hyung..." teriak Kris dari ruang tengah. Namja itu masih berusaha mengancingkan kopernya yang sepertinya sedikit sulit akibat _overload_.

.

Setelah sedikit kesibukan itu, mereka berdua akhirnya sarapan dengan tenang di meja makan. Diiringi dengan seringai nakal Kris yang menggoda Sungmin dan Sungmin yang tersipu-sipu saat mendapat gombalan dari namja tinggi itu. Aigoo...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Adakah yang bertanya-tanya tentang keadaan Cho Kyuhyun?**

Hampir satu bulan ini namja itu seperti menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Namja itu terus mengurung diri di apartemennya dengan ditemani berbotol-botol soju. Pandangan matanya kosong. Wajah yang dulunya sangat tampan itu makin terlihat pucat dari hari-kehari. Tubuh itu terduduk lemah bersandar di tepi ranjang. Surai coklatnya berantakan karena terus menerus dijambak dengan kasar oleh kedua tangannya. Dari kedua obsidiannya yang terpejam tampak menetes buliran hangat yang terus turun tiap detik.

.

.

"Mianhae...jeongmal mianhaeyo..." lirih suara itu parau.

.

"Seohyun-ah...mianhae..." lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terus meracau.

.

Diraihnya sebotol soju yang tergeletak tepat di sampingnya. Dengan gemetar kembali di teguknya cairan bening itu dengan sedikit tergesa hingga tersedak. Kyuhyun muntah.

.

.

"Kembalilah padaku Minnie-ah...hiks...aku mencintaimu...hiks..." ucap Kyuhyun pilu. Derai tangis itu makin menjadi-jadi saat nama **"Sungmin"** kembali dirapalkan oleh kedua bibir tebalnya.

"Aku harus melakukan apa agar kau memaafkanku? Aku mencintaimu...AKU MENCINTAIMU LEE SUNGMIIIIINNNNN !"

.

**_'PRAANG!'_**

.

Botol yang semula berada di tangan Kyuhyun pecah menghantam dinding di depannya. Entah sudah berapa botol yang menjadi serpihan di atas lantai itu. Yang jelas, keadaan kamar itu kini sangat mengenaskan. Tak hanya serpihan pecahan botol. Namun juga ada pecahan kaca dan darah yang mengering. Dan jika kita bisa melihat lebih detail, telapak tangan namja tampan itu penuh dengan luka gores dan bekas aliran darah yang setengah mengering.

"Hiks...Minnie-ah...Minnie-ah...saranghae...hiks" lirih Kyuhyun sambil memeluk alas tempat tidurnya dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin...maafkan aku...maafkan aku..."

Kyuhyun terus meraung dan meracau. Air mata nya seakan tak habis-habis. Terus menerus keluar setiap mengingat Sungmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa sakit sekarang. Yah, penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan, bukan?

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Kyuhyun sadar jika selama ini dia mencintai namja manis itu. Dia membutuhkan namja manis itu. Namja manis yang selama satu tahun ini menemani hidupnya. Namja yang selalu disakitinya sedikit demi sedikit. Namja yang selalu ia bohongi. Namun, namja manis itu tak pernah sekalipun marah pada Kyuhyun. Selalu mencintai Kyuhyun sepenuh hati dan menerima segala kekurangannya. Selalu menyayangi Kyuhyun dengan tulus.

.

.

* * *

.

"Hyung….Aku berangkat, ne…."ucap Kris setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapannya. Namja tampan itu segera memakai sepatu dan jaket kulit coklat miliknya yang sudah di persiapkan Sungmin dari tadi.

"Ne…hati-hati di jalan" balas Sungmin sambil memberikan kotak bekal makan siang untuk Kris.

"Arraseo…..telepon aku jika ada apa-apa…."Kris mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin dan membelai pipi chubby itu.

"Ne…kau sudah mengatakan itu untuk kesekian kalinya, Kris." Sungmin terkekeh dan tersenyum manis pada namja itu.

"Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya berat berpisah denganmu, Hyung. Tapi….aku harus melakukannya…." Kris menghela nafas berat.

"Kris….jangan begitu. Lay sekarang sangat membutuhkanmu. Kau tak boleh seperti ini. Lagipula jika kau mau aku bisa menyusulmu nanti kesana. Jangan khawatir…." Gantian, kini Sungmin yang mengelus lengan namja tampan itu. Tinggi mereka yang berbeda jauh menyebabkan Sungmin tak mampu meraih pucuk kepala Kris.

Kris tersenyum lembut. Sosok di hadapannya sekarang benar-benar sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Namja yang sangat ia cintai sepenuh hati. Nafas hidupnya, jantung hatinya.

.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ne…..saranghae….chu~" Kris mencium lembut kening Sungmin membuat namja manis itu terpejam. Sungmin sangat suka dengan semua perlakuan Kris padanya termasuk saat ini. Dalam hati, Sungmin sangat bahagia.

.

**'****_Grep'_**

.

"Cepat pulang,….jangan membuatku lama menunggumu." Sungmin tiba-tiba memeluk Kris dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada jantan namja itu. Kris tersentak. Selama ini Sungmin tak pernah bersikap seperti ini padanya. Kris tersenyum senang.

"Ne, tunggu aku…..jagiya…." ucap Kris membalas pelukan Sungmin dan mengusap sayang punggung sempit itu. Kris mengeratkan pelukannya. Wajahnya terbenam di ceruk leher Sungmin. Menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari sana. Aroma yang mungkin nanti akan sangat dirindukannya.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**SUNGMIN POV**

Setelah Kris pergi. Aku segera bersiap-siap ke Blue water. Sejak bulan kemarin aku bekerja dari pagi sampai malam karena ikut ambil bagian menggantikan tugas Lay di sana sebelum Kris merekrut karyawan baru.

.

.

"Pagi Kyungsoo…." Sapaku pada seorang namja mungil yang sedang mengaduk adonan kue.

"Ah…pagi Minnie Hyung. Apa Kris gege sudah berangkat?" Tanya namja dengan mata kukang itu.

"Ne, tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah pergi….mana Chen?" aku menaruh semua barang-barangku di loker kemudian segera memakai seragam restoran.

"Oh, Chen gege hari ini datang sedikit terlambat. Xiumin hyung baru saja pulang dari Cina." Ujar Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan adonannya.

"Oow.." jawabku ber-Oh ria. Xiumin adalah tunangan Chen. Mereka pasangan yang sangat sempurna menurutku.

.

"Kyungie….Jongin apa kabar?"

.

'**_Trak'_**

.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat aku menanyakan hal itu padanya. Haha, seperti yang sudah kuperkirakan. Spatula yang baru saja di ambilnya dari lemari terjatuh dengan tidak elit di kakinya. Kyungsoo meringis. Aku terkikik geli.

"W-waeyo, Hyung? Mengapa kau menanyakannya?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah.

Kim Jongin atau yang biasa disapa Kai adalah teman Kris sewaktu dia di Kanada dan kembali ke Korea beberapa hari yang lalu. Dari cerita yang di sampaikan Kris padaku, sepertinya hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo sangat akrab. Sejak pertama mereka bertemu di restoran, aku juga tahu jika Kai sepertinya memang sudah tertarik pada Kyungsoo. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendengar dari Kris jika Kai mengatakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo dan telah menyatakan cintanya pada namja itu, namun belum di jawab oleh Kyungsoo.

"Wae? Apa salahnya? Bukankah kau dan Jongin sangat akrab?" ucapku sambil membantu Kyungsoo memasukkan adonan kue kedalam loyang.

"Ma-masalah itu….anu….mm…itu…..se-sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja pada Kris gege!" Kyungsoo segera berlari keluar dengan muka merah padam. Ahaha, sepertinya aku punya hobi baru sekarang. Menggoda kukang imut.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Hari sudah mulai siang. Restoran kami-pun mulai bertambah ramai. Para karyawan kantoran tampak memenuhi hampir semua meja di Blue Water. Saat-saat seperti inilah kesibukanku, Chen dan Kyungsoo sangat terasa.

Sejak satu jam yang lalu, Chen tak pernah berhenti membuatkan minuman pesanan pelanggan sedangkan Kyungsoo terus bolak-balik dapur, aku sibuk membersihkan meja dan melayani pembayaran pelanggan. Hufh…benar-benar melelahkan.

.

.

"Hyung…jangan melamun!" teriakan Chen sontak membuyarkan lamunanku. **_Omoo…dari tadi ternyata aku melamun. Astaga….._**

"Ne..!" balasku dan meneruskan pekerjaanku yang sedari tadi tertunda –membersihkan meja.

Saat aku tengah asik dengan pekerjaanku, tiba-tiba lonceng restoran kembali berdenting. _'Waahh, ada lagi pengunjung'_ pikirku senang. Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku dan menyapa pengunjung yang baru saja masuk itu.

"Selamat datang di Blue….Water...kau?"

"Annyeong haseyo….Sungmin-ssi…."

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Selamat datang di Blue….Water...kau?"

"Annyeong haseyo….Sungmin-ssi…."

.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat melihat sosok yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. **_Namja itu…._**

"Aku Shim Changmin…teman Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin.

.

".."

.

Sungmin menyambut uluran tangan Changmin namun masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Sungmin-ssi…" ucap Changmin tersenyum.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sungmin dingin. Dia tahu. Sangat tahu akan keterlibatan namja ini dalam masalahnya dan Kyuhyun. Namja inilah…namja inilah penyebab semuanya….namja yang juga sepupu Kris.

"Sebelum itu…bolehkah kita duduk dulu? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ujar Changmin serius.

.

".."

.

Mereka berdua memilih duduk di bagian pojok restoran. Agar lebih leluasa, begitu pikir Sungmin. Tak lupa sebelumnya dia meminta izin pada Kyungsoo dan Chen agar mereka berdua tak berpikiran macam-macam.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memberikan secangkir kopi susu untuk Changmin.

".."

.

".."

"…Aku…..aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku….jeongmal mianhae…" Changmin berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Sungmin. Suara namja itu bergetar.

"Eh? Waeyo? Jangan begitu Changmin-ssi….duduklah…" ucap Sungmin sambil menarik Changmin agar kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu, aku bersalah padamu. Aku membuat taruhan itu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu. Maafkan aku." Lirih Changmin masih terus menundukkan kepalanya.

".."

...

"Sudahlah….jangan kau bahas lagi. Lagipula aku….aku sudah putus dengannya." Jawab Sungmin tersenyum getir.

"Kyuhyun….Kyuhyun sangat mencintaimu Sungmin-ah….dia sangat mencintaimu. Kumohon maafkanlah dia." Suara Changmin terdengar makin lirih. Getaran sarat kesedihan sangat terdengar dari suara itu.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya Changmin-ah. Aku tak kan kembali padanya. Masalah taruhan itu, aku sudah memafkan kalian. Aku takkan marah. Aku…aku hanya sedikit kecewa. Tapi…gwenchana…aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Sungmin terus tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Changmin. Namja itu mendongak dan kedua manik kembarnya langsung bertemu dengan kedua foxy Sungmin.

"Apa kau….kau tidak mencintainya lagi?" ujar Changmin sendu.

.

".."

.

"Molla…hanya saja. Aku terlalu takut untuk kembali merasakan sakit disini. Itu sangat sakit Changmin-ah. Kau harus tahu itu. Apalagi saat aku tahu jika Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan Seohyun –sepupuku sendiri. Apa kau kira aku tak sakit? Sakit…sangat sakit. Di saat dua orang yang kau cintai dan sayangi saling mencintai, kau kira apa yang akan kau lakukan? Pastilah berusaha membuat mereka bahagia, benar kan? Begitu juga aku. Aku memang mencintai Kyuhyun, bahkan sampai sekarang rasa itu masih ada. Tapi….."

.

".."

.

"Aku tak bisa jika harus kembali padanya…" Sungmin berusaha tegar saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sakit yang teramat sangat kembali dirasakan hatinya. Jantungnya seperti ditikam. Terasa ngilu dan perih. Bayangan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun silih berganti menghampiri memorinya.

.

.

"Mianhae…." Lirih Changmin. Kedua matanya menatap Sungmin dengan penuh pengharapan.

"Gwenchana….inilah jalan Tuhan Changmin-ah….kau tidak akan bisa menolaknya walaupun kau ingin. Takdir kita semua telah berada di tangannya. Jadi jangan merasa bersalah terus padaku. Lagipula, Seohyun sekarang sudah tiada, akan sangat menyakitkan jika dia melihat kita terus saling merasa bersalah seperti ini." Ujar Sungmin berusaha menegarkan hatinya. Sesungguhnya Sungmin sangat ingin menangis sekarang. Jika saja Lay atau Kris berada di sebelahnya maka dengan sangat senang hati Sungmin akan meminjam bahu kedua orang itu sebagai pelepasan air matanya.

.

".."

.

"Jangan terus minta maaf Changmin-ah. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Aku tak menyalahkan siapapun dalam hal ini. Sudahlah. " Sungmin terus berusaha tersenyum sementara Changmin hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

"Apakah aku boleh meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Changmin serius.

.

".."

.

"Sekali ini saja. Anggap ini permintaan terakhir dariku..."

.

".."

.

"Kumohon, temuilah Kyuhyun..." lirih Changmin dengan suara yang kembali bergetar.

Sungmin terdiam. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ingin di sampaikan Changmin padanya. _Mengapa dia harus menemui Kyuhyun?_

"Sudah hampir sebulan ini dia tak pernah bisa kutemui. Dia tak pernah masuk kuliah lagi dan saat aku kerumahnya, dia tak pernah membukakan pintu. Bahkan ponselnya tak bisa kuhubungi. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suaranya dari luar. Terus berteriak dan menangis. Aku mohon. Jika kau punya waktu, temuilah dia. Dia membutuhkanmu, Sungmin-ah. Kumohon temuilah dia." Suara Changmin makin terdengar lirih menahan isakannya. Teringat semua kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia mendatangi apartemen Kyuhyun dan disambut dengan isak tangis serta raungan pilu dari namja itu. Nama Sungmin terus terucap ditengah-tengah isakannya. Changmin merasa sangat bersalah. Andai dia dulu bisa lebih keras mengingatkan Kyuhyun dan menghentikan semuanya, sahabatnya itu pasti tidak akan terpuruk seperti ini.

.

".."

.

Sungmin terus terdiam. Tak tau harus mengatakan apa. Hatinya tengah berperang hebat sekarang. Rasa cintanya pada Kyuhyun terus memerintah diri Sungmin agar menemui namja itu namun rasa sakit di hatinya menahannya membuat Sungmin kalut.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggumu. Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Terimakasih Sungmin-ah. Mianhaeyo. Aku permisi." Changmin berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya pda Sungmin yang masih mematung. Namja tinggi itu melangkah keluar dari Blue Water dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan. Helaan nafas yang berat terus terdengar darinya. Chen dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi heran. _Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? _Begitulah kira-kira pemikiran kedua namja itu.

.

.

Sepeninggal Changmin, Sungmin masih terus berdiam diri. Pemikirannya tengah berkecamuk hebat. Konsentrasinya mendadak buyar hingga berkali-kali kaki mungilnya terantuk pinggiran meja akibat jalannya yang sedikit limbung. Kedua matanya terus menerawang entah kemana. Chen dan Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata apapun. Hanya bisa menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan prihatin. Mereka tahu, pasti semuanya berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun –mantan kekasih Sungmin yang sampai sekarang mereka tahu Sungmin masih sangat mencintainya.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**SUNGMIN POV**

Pukul 8 malam. Hari ini restoran tutup lebih cepat dari biasanya karena cuaca hari ini sangat buruk. Aku, Chen dan Kyungsoo sudah mulai bersiap-siap sejak jam 6 tadi. Chen dan Kyungsoo sudah pulang sekitar setengah jam yang lalu sedangkan aku, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan jadi baru sekarang aku bisa pulang.

Setelah mengunci pintu dan mematikan lampu-lampu aku segera melangkah meninggalkan Blue Water. Pikiranku benar-benar terpecah hari ini. Sejak Changmin mendatangiku siang tadi, aku benar-benar kalut.

.

**_'Kyuhyun'_**

.

Nama itu terus terucap di benakku.

.

**_'Apa kabarmu, Kyuhyun-ah?'_** pertanyaan itu terus berkumandang dalam hatiku. Membuatku kembali tak tenang. Semua perkataan Changmin tentang kondisi Kyuhyun membuatku benar-benar bingung.

_'__**Haruskah aku menemuinya?'**_

.

Lagi-lagi aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Haruskah? Aku takut jika melihatnya aku semakin tak mampu melupakannya. Aku akan semakin mencintainya dan aku akan makin merasa bersalah pada arwah adikku.

.

_**'Mengapa kau harus terus berada di hatiku, Kyuhyun-ah?'**_

.

Langkahku terhenti, tepat di depan sebuah toko boneka yang dulunya sering aku dan Kyuhyun datangi. Berbagai kenangan bersama namja itu mulai kembali hadir di memoriku. Membuat jantungku berdebar keras dan tubuhku gemetar.

.

.

.

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

* * *

**_"Ming...waeyo?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat Sungmin mematung di sebuah toko boneka di pinggir jalan._**

**_._**

**_"Minnie..."_**

**_._**

**_Sungmin terus terpekur memandangi objek berbulu putih di balik kaca transparan itu. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat mata Sungmin kini berbinar-binar seperti balita. Bibir tipisnya sedari tadi terus tersenyum. Hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri. _**

**_Kyuhyun berdiri di sebelah Sungmin dan ikut menatap apa yang Sungmin lihat dan Kyuhyun tertawa._**

**_._**

**_"Aigooo...Sungmin-ah...kau mau itu?" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada benda empuk besar di depannya._**

**_._**

**_".."_**

**_._**

**_Tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin. Namja manis itu malah mengabaikan Kyuhyun dan berjalan masuk kedalam toko. Kyuhyun memutuskan menunggu di luar._**

**_._**

**_Tak berapa lama Sungmin keluar. Raut wajahnya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa menit sebelumnya. Wajah manis itu tertekuk. Foxynya berkaca-kaca. Ekspresi sedih bergelayut di manik kembar itu. Kyuhyun bingung._**

**_"Waeyo, jagi?"_**

**_"Aniya, Kyu...kajja, kita pulang." Ucap Sungmin tertunduk lesu. Langkah kakinya terasa berat. Kyuhyun yang merasa penasaran akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam toko, mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Langkah Sungmin tiba-tiba terhenti saat tubuhnya tanpa sengaja menabrak sesuatu._**

**_"Ah, mianhaeyo. Maaf, aku yang salah tak memerhatikan jalan...eh?" Sungmin kaget. Ketika dia mendongakkan wajahnya, matanya langsung berhadapan dengan sepasang manik hitam kelam bulat dengan bulu-bulu putihnya._**

**_"Annyeong...namaku Bunny Ming...salam kenal." Belum habis keterkejutan Sungmin, kini sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik gumpalan putih itu dan menyapa Sungmin dengan suara yang lucu._**

**_"Kyu?" mata Sungmin makin membulat saat wajah tampan itu tersenyum mendekatinya._**

**_"This is for you, jagiya...cupp." Kyuhyun mencium pipi Sungmin dan menaruh gumpalan putih yang sedari tadi di peluknya ke tangan Sungmin. Kini gumpalan putih itu berada dalam pelukan Sungmin membuat tubuh mungil itu tak terlihat akibatnya._**

**_._**

**_"Kyu...ap-apa yang...ka-kau..."_**

**_"Kau mengingkannya kan? Lain kali bilang padaku jika ada hal yang kau inginkan. Aku akan memberikannya padamu. Arraseo?" Kyuhyun mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang. _**

**_"Hiks...Kyuuu..." Sungmin menangis, dia tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan bertindak seperti ini. Jujur, Sungmin memang sangat menginginkan boneka kelinci putih itu. Sangat ingin. Namun setelah menanyakan harganya, Sungmin merasa itu sangat mahal. Uangnya tak cukup untuk membelinya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk melupakan keinginannya itu. Namun, siapa yang menyangka, ternyata Kyuhyun..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Hei...jangan menangis. Peluk kelincimu dengan benar. Kita pulang sekarang...kajja..." Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin dan mulai melangkah pulang kerumah mereka. Sungmin tersenyum manis. _**

**_"Gomawo, Kyu..." lirih Sungmin. Wajahnya terlihat sangat merah sekarang._**

**_._**

**_Tep_**

**_._**

**_Kyuhyun berhenti, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin. Namja tampan itu tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin yang mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengah gumpalan putih itu._**

**_"Saranghaeyo...chu~" Dikecupnya bibir plump itu sekilas lalu kembali berjalan berdampingan dengan wajah Sungmin yang makin memerah._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

'**_Kyunnie_****...'** lirihku dalam hati.

Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, aku memutuskan untuk berbalik arah. Menuju apartemen Kyuhyun. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, namun aku lebih memilih hatiku sekarang. Hatiku yang masih mencintai dan menyayangi namja itu.

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Dengan langkah tergesa dan sedikit berlari, Sungmin menerjang hembusan angin malam yang makin terasa menerpa tubuhnya. Di tengah cuaca yang sangat dingin malam itu Sungmin terus melangkah menuruti kata hatinya. Bayangan wajah Kyuhyun seolah menjadi lentera kegelapan malam saat itu. Kaki-kaki mungilnya terus menapaki jalan setapak yang mulai memutih akibat butiran salju yang sepertinya mulai berjatuhan. Kepulan uap panas dari bibir tipis Sungmin mulai terlihat keluar. Terus melangkah hingga kini ia sampai di sebuah tempat yang sangat dihapalnya. **Apartemen Kyuhyun.**

**.**

Sungmin melangkah masuk dan langsung menaiki lift menuju apartemen namja itu. Kedua kakinya kembali melangkah terburu-buru saat ia tiba di lantai tujuannya. Dengan pasti, Sungmin terus melangkah hingga sampai di pintu 1132.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Dengan gemetar Sungmin mengetuk pintu kayu coklat di hadapannya.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

.

Tak ada jawaban apapun. Wajah Sungmin makin pias. Berbagai bayangan buruk mulai berkelebat. Namja manis itu mulai memberanikan diri membuka kode pintu itu dengan memasukkan beberapa digit nomor yang mungkin digunakan namja itu sebagai kunci pintunya yang dari dulu tak pernah Sungmin ketahui.

.

Bukan...

Bukan...

Bukan...

Bukan...

.

Sudah 4 kali namja itu mencoba. Berbagai kombinasi angka yang familiar menurutnya telah ia tekan namun pintu itu tetap tak bergeming. _Tanggal ulang tahun Kyuhyun, tanggal ulang tahun Seohyun, tanggal mereka berpacaran, kombinasi angka kelahiran Kyuhyun dan Seohyun dan lainnya._ Semua telah Sungmin coba namun tak ada yang berhasil.

.

"Mungkinkah..."

.

Bip

Bip

Bip

Bip

Bip

Bip

.

'_CKLEK'_

.

**TERBUKA!**

**.**

Pintu itu terbuka. Sungmin menganga dengan matanya yang membulat penuh. Pikirannya belum sepenuhnya yakin dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Terbuka? terbuka?" Sungmin tampak gemetar. Sedikitpun kombinasi itu tak pernah terpikirkan di kepala mungilnya dan sekalipun tak pernah masuk dalam kemungkinan deretan angka yang dia pikirkan. Tapi...kenapa...?

.

.

"Tanggal ulang tahunku?" ucap Sungmin lirih.

.

Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen bernuansa _baby blue_ itu. Baru beberapa langkah, indera penciumannya langsung mencium bau alkohol yang menyeruak tajam. Sungmin mengeryitkan dahi. Kedua tangannya spontan menutup hidungnya yang kini mulai terasa panas.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah...kau di dalam?" Sungmin sedikit berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun ketika dia melihat ruang tamu apartemen itu gelap gulita.

.

"Kyu?" tangannya meraba-raba dinding mencoba mencari tombol lampu yang berada di sana.

.

'**Ctik'**

.

"KYUUU !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Annyeooonggg...\('v')**

**HyunChan again...#danceMAMA**

**Entah harus bagaimana ngungkapin apa yang Hyun rasa sekarang...andai Hyun bisa, Hyun pengen peluk kalian atu2...^^**

**Sumpah...Hyun benar2 happy ndapetin respon yang bnr2 WOW dari kalian semua. Rasanya pengen nangis, ketawa n jejeritan...saking senengnya...**

**THANKS BANGED CHINGU-YA! I LOVE U ALL...GAMSAHAEYO m(_ _)m**

**Maaf jika gx bisa bales rifyu kalian atu2 jg PM2 kalian , karena Hyun hari ini bnr2 baru pulang dri PALEMBANG. Jadwal pengobatan telah tiba, jd Hyun musti menuhin schedule ntu...#SLAPP**

**Sejujurnya jg Hyun niatnya update besok, tapi pas liat respon kalian semua, Hyun jd semangat lagi...pulang langsung masuk kamr n idupin lappie...haha...HYUN SAYANG KALIAN SEMUA CHINGU-YA...**

**.**

**SPECIAL KISS N HUG to :**

**Cholee137, Milky Andromeda, KyuMin Child Clouds, Rilianda Abelira, paprikapumpkin, KyuKyuKyuKyuBabyKyunnie, ChoKyunnie, winecoup137, , sitapumpkinelf, sitara1083, skittlescinth, Maximumelf, deviyanti137, abilhikmah, GaemGra, Safira Blue Sapphire, elfkyulover, Zahra Amelia, Kyurin Minnie, hideyatsutinielf, lenyclouds, JOYerElFeu, epildedo, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, pumpkinsparkyumin, tripler lee, Naturall, lee sunri hyun, Diamond, QQ KyuMinShipper, sary nayola, Guest, kyuminnie, evilbunny, Guest, kimteechul, sissy, say yes kyumin, punyuk monkey, cho minimi, Adekyumin joyer, kyuminsaranghae, winecouple, Ardilla KyuMin, Cho Hyo Yoo, Guest, Park WinTeuk, Kid, Guest, mariahclouds, Lilin sarang Kyumin, ChanMoody, hae-yha, ButtCouple137**

**Serta seluruh Chingu yang dah FAV n FOLLOW ff SOS Hyun ini...Hyun ucapin makasih banged...#cipokatu2**

Buat Silent Readers semuanya, Hyun juga ngucapin Thanks buat kalian semua, walaupun kalian masih malu untuk kenal lebih dekat ma Hyun...sudikah kiranya kita saling sapa di kotak rifyu di bawah ini? #kedipkedip

**.**

**Mianhae alo Hyun gx bales rifyu kalian atu2, tapi dah Hyun baca semua kok, suer! lucu2 n bikin semangat again ^^**

**Hyun harap kalian semua masih berkenan untuk memberikan review di chapter 8 ini**

**Hyun sangat membutuhkan asupan semangat dari chingudeul semua...hehe...**

**KEEP REVIEW NEEEE...^^**

**.**

_PS:_

_Buat yang nanya ni nanti ending na gmn, yg jelas KYUMIN lah...Hyun gax mau di tendang Kyu appa, masih sayang nyawa Hyun mah..._

_Buat yang nanya ni mpe chappie berapa, kek na sekitar 3 or 4 chappie lagi deh...mungkin loh ya...cz kalian tahulah, HyunChan nih yeoja ababil binti labil nan gaje...jd hidupnya penuh tanda tanya...mianhaeyo...^^_

_._

**SALAM KMS JOYERS. BELIEVE IT. KYUMIN IS REAL !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: SOUND OF SOUL**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Seohyun (Yeoja)**

**Kris (Namja)**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort, YAOI**

**Pairing : KYUMIN slight KYUSEO/SEOKYU/KrisMin**

**.**

**Rated: T+**

**.**

**WARNING : Typo berserakan. Cerita ini mengandung keGaJean dengan aroma yang sangat pekat. Ada beberapa idol yang dijadikan 'nappeun/bad' dalam alur cerita. So, bagi yang tidak berkenan, silahkan klik icon 'X' di pojok kanan atas. Penulis bukan bermaksud menistakan idol manapun, ini hanya sebuah cerita dan disesuaikan dengan pikiran penulis. TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN, HYUN TAK MENERIMA BASH OR FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! Alo gak suka ya jangan dibaca...**

**Akan ada beberapa adegan CRACK PAIR! TERMASUK KYUSEO! TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN! JIKA TAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA! TOLONG! KLIK ICON 'X' DAN SEGERA KELUAR DARI LAMAN INI. INI HANYA SEKEDAR CERITA YANG DIBIKIN BERDASARKAN IMAJINASIKU. TAK ADA MAKSUD UNTUK MENGHUJAT SIAPAPUN! THINK BEFORE READ!**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Mencintai dan menyayangi. Dua kata yang lumrah dirasakan setiap manusia. Apakah keduanya bisa didapatkan sekaligus? ataukah harus mengorbankan salah satu diantaranya? Satu lubang dalam hati yang tersakiti menjadi pilihan terakhir. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik HyunChan.**

**Kyuhyun, Sungmin TERNYATA BUKAN PUNYAKU *malangnya***

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_Pintu itu terbuka. Sungmin menganga dengan matanya yang membulat penuh. Pikirannya belum sepenuhnya yakin dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi._

_"Terbuka? terbuka?" Sungmin tampak gemetar. Sedikitpun kombinasi itu tak pernah terpikirkan di kepala mungilnya dan sekalipun tak pernah masuk dalam kemungkinan deretan angka yang dia pikirkan. Tapi...kenapa...?_

_._

_"Tanggal ulang tahunku?" ucap Sungmin lirih._

_._

_Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen bernuansa baby blue itu. Baru beberapa langkah, indera penciumannya langsung mencium bau alkohol yang menyeruak tajam. Sungmin mengeryitkan dahi. Kedua tangannya spontan menutup hidungnya yang kini mulai terasa panas._

_._

_"Kyuhyun-ah...kau di dalam?" Sungmin sedikit berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun ketika dia melihat ruang tamu apartemen itu gelap gulita._

_._

_"Kyu?" tangannya meraba-raba dinding mencoba mencari tombol lampu yang berada di sana._

_._

_'__**Ctik'**_

_._

_"KYUUU !"_

_._

* * *

**SOUND OF SOUL**

**Chapter 9**

**- Tell me, What Should I do? -**

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**.**

Sungmin tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Di hadapannya, tubuh seseorang yang sangat dia cintai itu tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai. Belum lagi dengan benda-benda yang berserakan memenuhi lantai apartemen itu.

"Kyu!" Sungmin berteriak dan langsung menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun yang tergolek lemah. Sungmin sedikit meringis saat kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang tajam di lantai. Pecahan botol.

"Kyu! Ireonna! Ireonnabwa! Kyu! YYA! IREONNA! KYUUUUUU!" Sungmin histeris saat tubuh yang berada di pangkuannya tak memberikan respon apapun. Namja manis itu kian panik. Tubuh dalam dekapannya sangat panas. Ditepuk-tepuknya pipi tirus itu namun tak juga berhasil membuat dua obsidiannya terbuka.

"Kyu!...hiks...hiks...bangun Kyu...Kyu! hiks..." Sungmin meraba dada Kyuhyun. Ada! Denyut jantungnya ada walau lemah. Nafasnya juga masih terasa walau terputus-putus. Segera dibopongnya tubuh tinggi itu ke ranjang yang berada tak jauh dari tempat itu. Membaringkan tubuh lemah Kyuhyun di sana. Sungmin terus menangis. Kekhawatirannya mulai menjadi-jadi manakala maniknya menatap banyak luka sayatan di telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

.

"Kyu...Apa yang terjadi Kyu...? hiks...Kyu~...bangunlah...Kyu...!" Sungmin terus meracau. Kyuhyun masih tak memberikan respon apapun.

Sungmin berlari kedapur, berniat mengambilkan air minum dan kompres untuk Kyuhyun. Namja itu kembali terkejut saat melihat puluhan botol soju tergeletak di sepanjang jalannya. Bau alkohol yang sangat pekatpun kembali tertangkap di indera penciuman Sungmin.

"Kyunnie...hiks...kau kenapa?...hiks..." tangis Sungmin makin menjadi. Sungmin segera kembali kekamar dengan segelas air hangat dan kompres untuk Kyuhyun. Ditaruhnya kompres itu di dahi Kyuhyun kemudian jemari mungilnya bergerak menyendokkan air dan memasukkannya ke mulut Kyuhyun, namun sia-sia. Air itu kembali mengalir keluar. Sungmin panik.

"Ming...eunghhh~" suara lenguhan yang samar-samar itu membuat Sungmin terkesiap.

"Kyu!...Kyuhyun! bangunlah...!

"Hiks...Ming...~" hanya itu respon balasan dari Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin kembali menangis.

"Ak-aku akan panggilkan dokter...bertahanlah Kyu..." ucap Sungmin dan segera menghubungi dokter kenalannya.

.

* * *

**SOUND OF SOUL**

* * *

.

.

.

"Radang ususnya kambuh. Untuk sekarang kemungkinan masih bisa di atasi, namun jika sampai besok demamnya tak kunjung turun, terpaksa harus di bawa ke Rumah Sakit." Ucap sang dokter yang baru selesai memeriksa Kyuhyun. Kini namja tampan itu tengah tertidur akibat suntikan yang diberikan.

"Ap-apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang?" ujar Sungmin pada Dokter yang sudah sangat baik dikenalnya itu –Kim Jungmo.

"Sebisa mungkin Hyung harus mengupayakan agar panasnya turun dan jangan sampai perutnya kosong. Beri dia makanan-makanan yang bergizi. Buatkan dia bubur, mungkin untuk beberapa hari ini karena ususnya belum stabil." Ujar Jungmo sambil memasukkan beberapa peralatannya ke dalam tas.

"Ini obat untuk hari ini. Jika besok masih belum sembuh, hubungi aku. Kita akan membawanya kerumah sakit." Jungmo memberikan bungkusan obat ke arah Sungmin. Namja manis itu hanya mengangguk lemah. Kondisi Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya blank.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan Minnie-ya...dia akan baik-baik saja. Aku malah takut kau yang nantinya akan jatuh sakit. Ingat anemia-mu. Jangan terlalu stres, eoh...yakinlah. Dia pasti sembuh." Jungmo mengelus bahu Sungmin untuk menenangkan namja yang sudah di anggapnya seperti Hyungnya sendiri itu. Jungmo sedikit banyak tahu tentang hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Namun tak tahu masalah yang terjadi antar keduanya.

"Gomawo, Jungmo-ya..." ucap Sungmin dan mengiringi langkah sang dokter menuju pintu depan.

"Aku pamit dulu, Hyung. Ingat! Kabari aku jika ada apa-apa dengan si evil itu."

"Ne, pasti Jungmo-ya...gomawo..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah dokter itu pergi, Sungmin kembali masuk kekamar Kyuhyun. Namja itu tengah terlelap. Sungmin mengambil handuk kecil kemudian mengusapkannya ke wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai berkeringat.

"Kyu...kau kenapa?" lirih Sungmin saat menyapukan handuk basah itu ke wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin beralih menuju lengan Kyuhyun. Lengan yang dulu sering dijadikannya tempat bersandar, lengan yang dulu sering memeluknya erat.

.

**_'Deg'_**

.

Mata Sungmin kini terpaku ke telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu kembali menangis melihat beberapa sayatan melintang di telapak putih itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu...? hiks...mengapa menyakiti dirimu seperti ini...? hiks...bangunlah, Kyu..." Sungmin mengusap sayang tangan itu, menempelkan di pipinya yang terasa dingin. Hangat, membuat Sungmin memejamkan matanya.

Selesai membasuh seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun, namja manis itu segera beralih kedapur membuatkan bubur untuk Kyuhyun. Saat itu, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, namun Sungmin seolah tak peduli. Hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya. Kyuhyun. Namja yang sangat dicintainya.

.

.

.

* * *

**SOUND OF SOUL**

* * *

.

.

"Eung..." Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata perlahan saat merasakan sesuatu yang harum mendatangi indera penciumannya.

"Akh!" namja itu meringis ketika merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Kyuhyun berusaha untuk duduk. Pandangannya mengedar keseluruh penjuru kamar.

"Mengapa aku bisa disini?" gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun merasa bingung dengan keadaannya, belum lagi kompres dingin yang ada di kepalanya, membuat namja itu makin mengernyit heran.

.

**_'Cklek'_**

.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan nampaklah seorang namja manis membawa nampan besar dengan berbagai benda di atasnya. Kyuhyun terkejut.

.

"Su-Sungmin-ah..." ucapnya tak percaya.

"Ah..Kyu...kau sudah sadar?" Sungmin seakan tak peduli dengan keterkejutan Kyuhyun. Namja itu malah dengan santainya melangkah mendekat ke ranjang dan menaruh nampan itu di atas nakas.

"Apa masih pusing?" tanya Sungmin setelah melepas kompres di dahi Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu tak menjawab apapun. Sungguh seseorang dihadapannya sekarang ini benar-benar membuatnya syok.

"Kyu? Gwenchana?" Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya di depan mata Kyuhyun saat melihat namja itu hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

.

'**_Sret'_**

.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil itu. "Sungmin-ah? Minnie...?" ujarnya lirih.

"Ne, Kyu...ini aku...waeyo? kau kenapa?" Sungmin sebenarnya cukup kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, namun Sungmin berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

.

**_'Grep'_**

.

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh di depannya dengan erat. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Sedikit masih tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya sekarang benar-benar orang itu. Orang yang dicintainya, orang yang sangat ia sayangi, orang yang membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah. Orang yang sungguh berharga untuknya.

.

.

"Mi-Minnie-ya...Minnie...Minnie-ya...hiks..." Sungmin terdiam. Namja itu tak menolak pelukan Kyuhyun namun juga tak membalasnya. Tatapan matanya sangat sendu.

"Minnie-ya...hiks...saranghae...jeongmal saranghaeyo..." ucap Kyuhyun parau. Pelukannya di tubuh mungil itu makin erat. Seakan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Sementara Sungmin masih dengan keterdiamannya.

.

"Kyu...makan dulu, ne...kau sedang sakit. Jangan banyak bergerak." Ucap Sungmin sambil melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap miris namja di depannya.

.

"Ming..."

.

"Makanlah, Kyu...aku suapi, ne..." Sesungguhnya Sungmin sedang menahan tangis sekarang. Suaranya yang bergetar menjadi bukti kesedihan yang mendalam di hatinya. Namun Sungmin tetap berusaha kuat, menahannya sendiri.

Sungmin mulai menyuapkan bubur buatannya pada Kyuhyun yang diterima namja itu dengan enggan. Bukannya bubur itu tak enak, namun perut Kyuhyun terasa sakit saat menelannya.

"Uhuuk...agghhkh...uhukk" Kyuhyun terbatuk, memuntahkan semua makanan dalam mulutnya hingga mengotori selimut.

"Kyu...waegurae? Kyu?" Sungmin panik. Baru satu suapan namun Kyuhyun telah memuntahkan semuanya. Sungmin segera menyuruh Kyuhyun minum.

"Uhuk...akkh...hmmpph..." namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memuntahkan semuanya. Perutnya benar-benar sakit seolah-olah ada yang melilitnya dengan kuat. Namja itu meringkuk lemah sambil mencengkeram perutnya. Matanya terpejam menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Sungmin yang melihat kondisi Kyuhyun benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Rasa takut kini kembali menghampiri namja manis itu.

"Kyu...hiks...Kyu...katakan mana yang sakit, Kyu...hiks..." Sungmin menangis lagi. Dengan cekatan namja itu membuka kaos Kyuhyun yang kotor terkena muntah. Kyuhyun yang saat itu sangat lemas hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan Sungmin melakukan semuanya.

"Ming...hhh~...hh~"

"Kyu...hiks..."

Sungmin terus menangis saat mengganti pakaian Kyuhyun. Hatinya sakit melihat orang yang disayanginya terbaring lemah seperti ini. Setelah mengganti baju dan selimut, Sungmin kembali berusaha memasukkan bubur itu kedalam mulut Kyuhyun. Walau bagaimanapun namja itu harus makan dan minum obat.

"Kyu, coba makan lagi, ne...sedikit saja..." ucap Sungmin sambil menyodorkan suapan kecil kedepan bibir pucat Kyuhyun. Namja itu hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Sakit, Ming...aku...tak bisa menelannya..." lirih Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam.

Sungmin diam...

Bukan hanya sekali ini dia melihat Kyuhyun sakit. Dulu, saat mereka masih bersama, radang usus Kyuhyun juga pernah kambuh...dan saat itu yang dilakukan Sungmin adalah...

.

.

**_'Chuupp..'_**

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat membuka dan membulatkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menabrak bibir tebalnya. Tubuhnya menegang saat melihat wajah Sungmin kini sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dan bibir itu...

"Umhphh" Kyuhyun makin terkejut saat lidah Sungmin kini mulai menjilati bibirnya dan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurut dan saat dia membuka mulutnya, sesuatu yang manis dan hangat mengalir kedalam mulutnya.

"Ngghh...glup...nggh" Sungmin sedikit mengangkat tengkuk Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya pelan agar Kyuhyun tenang.

.

"Emph!"

.

Sungmin makin menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Kyu saat merasakan namja itu kembali mau muntah. Lidahnya bergerak makin mendorong bubur itu agar kembali lagi masuk kedalam kerongkongan Kyuhyun. Jemarinya tetap mengusap-usap tengkuk Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan sebelah lengannya kini telah melingkar di pinggang namja tampan itu.

"Engh...hhmmphh.. ahh~" Sungmin melepaskan tautan bibirnya saat merasakan bubur itu telah sukses masuk kedalam perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terengah, kejadian barusan benar-benar membuatnya syok. Kedua obsidiannya terpana saat iris kelam itu menangkap sosok Sungmin yang tersipu malu.

"Mianhae...hanya cara itu yang terpikirkan olehku. Maaf, aku bukannya bermaksud –emmphh" gantian, kini Sungmin yang terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Lumatan-lumatan kecil langsung Kyuhyun berikan di bibir tipis itu. Sungmin meronta, namun rengkuhan lengan kokoh Kyuhyun membuat semuanya sia-sia. Sungmin merindukan ciuman ini, namun status mereka sekarang bukanlah sepasang kekasih.

"Akh~...Kyuuuhh.." Sungmin melenguh tatkala lidah basah Kyuhyun langsung menerobos dan menjilat langit-langit mulutnya. Sungmin menggelinyang geli, ingin rasanya dia mengatupkan mulutnya dan mengeluarkan lidah Kyuhyun dari goa lembab miliknya itu, namun bibir tebal namja tampan di depannya telah mengulum telak bibir bawah dan lidahnya hingga Sungmin bahkan tak mampu menelan salivanya sendiri.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutannya. Sungmin terengah dengan wajah yang merah padam. Hembusan nafas hangat Kyuhyun masih dapat di rasakan Sungmin di atas bibirnya karena kening mereka yang masih menempel satu sama lain. Kyuhyun membelai pipi chubby Sungmin dan tersenyum lembut.

.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sungmin-ah..._cup_" Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin sayang membuat Sungmin bergetar.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya..." lirih Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk posesif tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyuu...kau harus makan obat..." Sungmin sedikit menggeliat berusaha lepas dari rengkuhan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak perlu itu semua. Cukup kau disini, maka aku akan sembuh, Min. Aku mohon. Biarkan seperti ini..." ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengangguk. Kedua lengan mungilnya balas memeluk tubuh kurus Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu tersenyum. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin yang masih dalam pelukannya sehingga otomatis namja itu kini berada di atas dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengelus surai hitam Sungmin dan Sungmin menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas ranjang sehingga sekarang mereka berdua berada dalam posisi saling memeluk di atas ranjang king size itu.

"Maafkan semua kesalahanku, Ming...kumohon...berilah aku kesempatan sekali lagi...aku sangat mencintaimu..." lirih Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin.

.

".."

.

Sungmin tak merespon.

"Ming...apa kau mendengarku?"

.

".."

.

"Ming..."

.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Kyuhyun akhirnya sedikit mengangkat kepala Sungmin dan kemudian namja itu tersenyum. Sungmin ternyata tertidur.

"Tidurlah, jagiya...terimakasih telah berada di sisiku...'_cupp'.._" Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin kemudian menarik selimut menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Saranghaeyo..." bisik Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya ikut menyusul Sungmin ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mianhae Kyu...mianhae...aku tak bisa kembali padamu. Aku takut merasakan sakit itu lagi...nado saranghaeyo...Kyu"

Sungmin yang ternyata belum tidur bergumam lirih. Namja itu hanya pura-pura tertidur agar Kyuhyun menghentikan semua racauan bersalahnya. Sungmin masih mencintai Kyuhyun namun hatinya takut untuk menerima namja itu kembali. Rasa sakit itu masih ada, membuat Sungmin meragu.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

.

* * *

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

**.**

Aku mengerjap perlahan saat sinar matahari menembus iris coklatku. Begitu hangat, sama dengan kehangatan yang kurasakan semalam.

.

_**Eh?**_

.

_**Semalam?**_

.

Aku tersentak dan langsung bangkit. "Akh...!" kepalaku terasa sangat nyeri. _Aku kenapa?_

"Ming..." tiba-tiba saja nama itu terucap dari mulutku. Yah, aku seperti merasakan kehadirannya di sekitarku. Semalam? Apakah semalam...Benarkah?

"Ming?" kuedarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Kepalaku makin berdenyut sakit saat kupaksakan bergerak. Tak ada, tak ada satupun tanda-tanda keberadaan namja itu. Dimana kau Lee Sungmin? Aku tahu kau di sini...

Kulihat kamarku kini sudah rapi, seingatku sebelum aku memejamkan mata semalam kamar ini sangat berantakan. Bahkan aku ingat melemparkan berbotol-botol soju ke atas lantai. Kini semuanya kembali rapi. 'Sungmin...pasti dia'

"Ming? Ming!" Sungguh aku merasakan dirinya ada disini. Betul. Dia disini. Aku ingat... semalam aku bertemu dengannya. Aku memeluknya, aku menciumnya. Dimana? Dimana dia sekarang? Dimana? Tuhan...dimana dia?

Kusibak selimutku dengan kasar. Aku harus menemukan Sungmin. Aku yakin dia disini. Aku yakin! Dia...ada disini!.

.

_**'Deg'**_

.

Saat hendak beranjak dari tempat tidurku, aku melihat secarik kertas kecil terselip di bawah ponsel di atas meja kecilku. Kugapai kertas itu dan kubaca. Ini Sungmin...ini Sungmin-ku...

.

* * *

**_Kyu, mianhae. Aku ada urusan pagi ini jadi aku tak sempat pamit padamu. Di dapur sudah ada bubur dan teh hangat. Harus kau habiskan, ne. Kalau sudah dingin, kau tinggal hangatkan lagi saja. Oh iya, demammu memang sudah turun tapi kau harus tetap minum obat. Hentikan kebiasan minum-minummu itu, Kyu. Kondisimu sedang tidak bagus. Radang ususmu kambuh lagi, kau tahu. Kau harus benar-benar memerhatikan kesehatanmu sekarang, Kyu. Jangan sampai sakit lagi. Untuk beberapa hari ini kau harus makan makanan yang hangat dan lembut. Mianhae jika aku terkesan mengaturmu. Aku hanya tak ingin kau kembali sakit. Aku sedih, Kyu..._**

**_Aku menyayangimu, cepatlah sembuh..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Sungmin-ah...hiks...Sungmin-ah..." Kupeluk surat itu erat-erat. Aku merindukannya. Aku merindukannya. Sungguh aku merindukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ming...hiks..." aku terduduk di lantai sambil terus memeluk kertas kecil itu. Aku terus menangis hingga tubuhku bergetar.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau kembali padaku? Katakanlah Ming. Kumohon beritahu aku. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu." Kupejamkan kedua mataku erat. Seketika memoriku langsung teringat saat-saat ketika dulu aku bersamanya. Saat-saat indah yang dulu pernah kuabaikan, penuh dengan semua kebohongan manis dariku. Tangisku makin keras saat wajah Sungmin kini mulai berlarian di benakku. Dia jiwaku, dia nafasku. Aku bisa apa tanpanya? Sungguh aku menyesal sekarang. Tuhan, bisakah beri aku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku hanya inginkan dia dalam hidupku. Apa itu terlalu berlebihan?

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

* * *

**_Kyuhyun menggeliat di atas ranjang ketika indera pembaunya menghirup suatu aroma yang 'manis'._**

**_"Minnie?" panggilnya lemah. Suaranya yang parau terdengar sangat seksi._**

**_"Ahh...kepalaku sakit...sepertinya demamku sangat tinggi semalam." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya. Kyuhyun sadar semalam dia tumbang setelah menenggak dua botol soju dan yang lebih hebatnya radang ususnya kambuh saat itu juga. Untung saat itu Sungmin mampir ke apartemennya hingga namja tampan itu selamat dari maut._**

**_"Assshhh..." Kyuhyun meringis saat mencoba duduk di kepala ranjang._**

**_._**

**_'Pluk'_**

**_._**

**_Sebuah kompres kecil jatuh dari kepalanya saat namja itu sudah berganti posisi. "Hehe...Ming...kau memang yang terbaik.." ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Dia tahu, Sungmin pasti dari semalam sibuk merawatnya._**

**_Kyuhyun melangkah limbung menuju pintu kamarnya, bermaksud mencari Sungmin yang sudah diperkirakannya berada di dapur karena sedari tadi hidungnya terus menerus mencium harum masakan yang mampu membuat perutnya melolong minta diisi._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Tep_**

**_Tep_**

**_Tep_**

**_Kyuhyun melangkah pelan. Bibir tebalnya menyeringai saat melihat sosok yang di carinya kini berada tepat di depan matanya. Berbalutkan apron pink dan celana pendek yang mempesona._**

**_._**

**_'Grep'_**

**_._**

**_"Minnie~..." desah Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin dan memeluk namja itu erat dari belakang. Sungmin tersentak. Hampir saja sendok kayu di tangannya terjatuh_**

**_"Ah..Kyu...kau mengagetkanku~" rengek Sungmin protes dengan aksi Kyuhyun barusan._**

**_"Salahmu, mengapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar, eoh? Bukankah kau tahu kau tidak boleh keluar dari kamar jika aku belum membuka mataku..." Kyuhyun menghujani telinga Sungmin dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil membuat namja yang tengah dia peluk itu menggelinyang geli._**

**_"Kyu...geumanhae...aku keluar membuatkan bubur untukmu...bukan meninggalkanmu pergi jauh..." ucap Sungmin sambil berusaha menahan desahannya. Tangan kanannya kini tak lagi bisa mengaduk bubur dengan tenang akibat lidah basah Kyuhyun yang kini sedang bermain dengan daun telinganya._**

**_"Nghhh~...aku tak peduli...mmmhhh~ kau harusnya minta izin dulu dariku...'slurp'.." Kyuhyun mengulum dan menjilat telinga kanan Sungmin dengan intens. Dapat dirasakannya tubuh mungil itu kini menegang dalam rengkuhan lengannya._**

**_"Kyuuu...hentikan...aku sedang memasak...ahh~nggghhh~" satu desahan lolos dari bibir Sungmin saat dengan nakalnya tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi bersarang di perutnya kini telah menyusup masuk dalam kemejanya...mengelus perutnya dengan lembut dan seduktif. Sementara lidah Kyuhyun kini sibuk mencumbu leher Sungmin hingga leher itu kini penuh dengan salivanya. Terlihat mengkilat dan menggoda. Leher Sungmin sekarang penuh dengan aroma khas Kyuhyun._**

**_"Ming...kau...harum..." bisik Kyuhyun di tengah-tengah cumbuannya. Sementara Sungmin, namja itu tengah memejamkan mata. Sentuhan Kyuhyun begitu memabukkannya. Dia tak pernah bisa bertahan dari semua itu._**

**_._**

**_'Ctek'_**

**_._**

**_Kyuhyun mematikan kompor dan membalik tubuh Sungmin menghadapnya, sontak namja manis itu kini menatap Kyuhyun bingung._**

**_"Kenapa dimatikan, BabyKyu? Kau harus sarapan bubur itu pagi ini. Kau tahu, akibat radang ususmu itu kau harus makan yang lembut dan hangat untuk beberapa hari kedepan?" ucap Sungmin dengan nada marah yang lucu._**

**_"Aku tahu, sayang. Aku sangat tahu. Tapi...aku tak ingin makan bubur itu..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menciumi pipi Sungmin bertubi-tubi. Kedua lengannya kini telah memenjara tubuh mungil Sungmin._**

**_"Ngghh~..waeyo, Kyu...apa masakan Ming tak enak?...ahhh~" Sungmin kembali mendesah saat Kyuhyun membuka apron dan kemejanya kemudian kembali memainkan jemarinya di punggung mulus Sungmin. Usapan jemari panjang itu terus turun hingga kepinggang, membuat kedua kaki Sungmin melemas. Namja itu kini bersandar sepenuhnya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Kepalanya terkulai di dada jantan itu._**

**_"Aniyo, masakanmu selalu enak, jagiya...hanya saja...aku sedang tak ingin sarapan itu..."_**

**_"Ahh~..engghhh" Sungmin makin melesakkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun saat namja itu kini menjilat tengkuknya._**

**_"Bukankah kau bilang aku harus makan yang hangat dan lembut? Selain bubur itu, aku tahu apalagi yang bisa kumakan dan bahkan bisa lebih ampuh dari obat yang diberikan dokter." Ujar Kyuhyun menatap lembut foxy Sungmin yang mulai tak fokus._**

**_"Apa Kyu...?" tanya Sungmin polos. Kedua tangannya entah sejak kapan kini telah melingkari leher Kyuhyun dengan tubuh yang tanpa jarak._**

**_._**

**_"Kau...kau, Minniemin...chu~" Kyuhyun langsung memagut bibir cherry Sungmin dan membawa bibir mungil itu dalam satu lumatan dalam dan basah._**

**_"Kau hangat...dan juga...lembut...ccpkk..mmhh~" Kyuhyun terus mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin. Menjilat dan mengemutnya bagai permen yang sangat manis hingga kini tampak bibir mungil itu menghilang dalam bibir tebal Kyuhyun._**

**_"Ngghhh~...aaaahhhh...Kyuuuuhhh~" Sungmin menggila saat lidah kenyal Kyuhyun mengabsen isi mulutnya dan menjilati langit-langitnya dengan gerakan memutar._**

**_"Aamhh...nggghhhaahhh~" lelehan saliva yang entah punya siapa kini mengalir turun ke dagu Sungmin dan menetes kelantai di bawah mereka menunjukkan seberapa liar dan basah ciuman Kyuhyun pagi ini. Sungmin makin melemas. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana...kosong...hanya ada kenikmatan dan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang di rasakannya._**

**_._**

**_"Ming...bolehkah...?" ucap Kyuhyun saat melepaskan lumatannya dari bibir Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah._**

**_._**

**_'Hup'_**

**_._**

**_Dengan satu gerakan, Kyuhyun membopong tubuh mungil yang hampir topless itu dalam gendongannya. Melangkah sedikit tergesa menuju kamar dan segera mengunci pergerakan namja manis itu di bawah tubuh tingginya. Sepertinya demam Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar sembuh sekarang.  
._**

**_._**

**_"Aku mencintaimu, jagiya...jeongmal saranghae...chu~" Kyuhyun memulai dengan mencium lembut bibir Sungmin. Kedua tangannya mengusap pinggang dan punggung namja manis itu teratur, mencoba memberikan rangsangan di tubuh molek berisi itu..._**

**_"Ahhh...ngghhhaahhhh...Kyuuuuu~...ahhhh~" Sungmin mendesah hebat. Tubuhnya terasa panas akibat sentuhan Kyuhyun._**

**_Yah, sepertinya pagi ini kembali mereka sambut dengan desahan dan erangan nikmat. Tubuh berkeringat yang eksotis dan pagutan-pagutan kasar nan basah menjadi warna tersendiri bagi mereka di pagi itu. Semuanya bergerak sesuai naluri dan berakhir dengan satu desahan dan lengkingan panjang dari keduanya saat pucak kenikmatan berhasil mereka reguk._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**"YooHoo"...HyunChan di sini...(*v*)**

**Nih benar-benar chapter paling '_Gakbeudh_' yang pernah Hyun publish...**

**Why? Bcz Sungmin oppa di sini 100% sesuai dengan karakterku = NYEBELIN**

**ALO CINTA YA BILANG CINTA...! GAK YA GAK...! KENAPA JADI BEGINI ? **

**Setelah tanya2 tetangga, akhirnya tetap gak Hyun ganti alurnya cz, ternyata ada juga yang punya "LOVE HISTORY" kek gini...huhuhu #smirk#**

**Gimana ma readers yang laen? adakah yang kisahnya mirip or hampir mirip dengan ini? #kepomodeOn :3**

**.**

**SPECIAL XOXO TO :**

**Cindy88ELF, Cholee137, sitapumpkinelf, ChoKyunnie, Safira Blue Sapphire, Zahra Amelia, Milky Andromeda, paprikapumpkin, Rilianda Abelira, JOYersElFeu, fymuthia, abilhikmah, lenyclouds, , KyuKyuKyuKyuBabyKyunnie, skittlescinth, KyuMin Child Clouds, Maximumelf, ariesta87, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, GaemGra, SPREAD JOY137, ButtCouple137, Kyurin Minnie, kyuminbaby, kyuminsaranghae, lee sunri hyun, hae-yha, chi, Kid, cho minimi, sary nayola, sissy, totomato, stalkyumin, Park WinTeuk, Ardilla Kyumin, Adekyumin joyer, Guest, evilbunny, winecouple, say yes kyumin, winecoup137, punyuk monkey, Diamond, Cho Adah Joyer, Nha KyuMin.**

**Serta seluruh Friends yang FAV n FOLLOW nih FF...Jeongmal gomawo semuanya**

**Buat Silent readers, Hyun gak pernah bosen bilang ma kalian semua...mari kita berteman lebih akrab...tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak rifyu bawah ini yaaaa...^^**

**.**

**Untuk temanku Ardilla KyuMin, mianhae, Hyun gak bisa kasih tau di sini...yang jelas Hyun harus pengobatan berkala jika gak mau xxxxx**

**Maaf yah chingu...T-T makasih banged dah khawatirin Hyun...**

**.**

**Hyun sayang kalian semua...**

**KEEP REVIEW YAAAAA...**

**ANNYEOOONGGGG...('V')**

**.**

_**SALAM KMS JOYERS. BELIEVE IT. KYUMIN IS REAL !**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: SOUND OF SOUL**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Seohyun (Yeoja)**

**Kris (Namja)**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort, YAOI**

**Pairing : KYUMIN slight KYUSEO/SEOKYU/KrisMin**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**WARNING : TYPO** berserakan. Cerita ini mengandung keGaJean dengan aroma yang sangat pekat. Ada beberapa idol yang dijadikan '_nappeun/bad'_ dalam alur cerita. So, bagi yang tidak berkenan, silahkan klik icon 'X' di pojok kanan atas. Penulis bukan bermaksud menistakan idol manapun, ini hanya sebuah cerita dan disesuaikan dengan pikiran penulis.** TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN, HYUN TAK MENERIMA BASH OR FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! **Alo gak suka ya jangan dibaca...

**Akan ada beberapa adegan CRACK PAIR! TERMASUK KYUSEO! TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN! JIKA TAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA! TOLONG! KLIK ICON 'X' DAN SEGERA KELUAR DARI LAMAN INI. INI HANYA SEKEDAR CERITA YANG DIBIKIN BERDASARKAN IMAJINASIKU. TAK ADA MAKSUD UNTUK MENGHUJAT SIAPAPUN! THINK BEFORE READ!**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

Mencintai dan menyayangi. Dua kata yang lumrah dirasakan setiap manusia. Apakah keduanya bisa didapatkan sekaligus? ataukah harus mengorbankan salah satu diantaranya? Satu lubang dalam hati yang tersakiti menjadi pilihan terakhir. –KyuMin-

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik HyunChan.**

**Kyuhyun, Sungmin TERNYATA BUKAN PUNYAKU *malangnya***

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Previous Chapter**

_"Sungmin-ah...hiks...Sungmin-ah..." Kupeluk surat itu erat-erat. Aku merindukannya. Aku merindukannya. Sungguh aku merindukannya._

_"Aku mencintaimu, Ming...hiks..." aku terduduk di lantai sambil terus memeluk kertas kecil itu. Aku terus menangis hingga tubuhku bergetar._

_"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau kembali padaku? Katakanlah Ming. Kumohon beritahu aku. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu." Kupejamkan kedua mataku erat. Seketika memoriku langsung teringat saat-saat ketika dulu aku bersamanya. Saat-saat indah yang dulu pernah kuabaikan, penuh dengan semua kebohongan manis dariku. Tangisku makin keras saat wajah Sungmin kini mulai berlarian di benakku. Dia jiwaku, dia nafasku. Aku bisa apa tanpanya? Sungguh aku menyesal sekarang. Tuhan, bisakah beri aku satu kesempatan lagi. Aku hanya inginkan dia dalam hidupku. Apa itu terlalu berlebihan?_

_._

* * *

**SOUND OF SOUL (3 episode terakhir)**

**Chapter 10**

**- Mianhae **_but_** Saranghae**

* * *

**AUTHOR POV**

**.**

Pagi itu sangat cerah, semua karyawan **Blue Water** tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang sedang menata berbagai makanan kedalam piring, Chen yang sibuk dengan eksperimen minuman terbarunya, dan Sungmin yang tampak mengatur meja. Semua dalam keadaan gembira saat itu, kecuali satu orang...Lee Sungmin. Namja manis itu tampak sangat lelah dan pucat. Senyum yang biasanya terkembang kini tak ada lagi. Hal itu rupanya di sadari oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

"Hyung...waeyo?" tanya namja bermata kukang itu.

"Kyungie? Mengapa kau disini?" Sungmin balik bertanya. Sepertinya ia melamun dari tadi hingga tak menyadari Kyungsoo telah berada di sampingnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat pucat hari ini, Hyung. Apa kau sakit?" Kyungsoo hendak menyentuh dahi Sungmin, memeriksa suhu tubuh namja itu, namun dengan cepat Sungmin mengelak hingga Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"MWOOO? KAU SAKIT, HYUNG?" kali ini si panik Chen berbicara. Melihat gelagat aneh Kyungsoo dan Sungmin rupanya menarik minat sang angel voice untuk menghampiri kedua makhluk manis itu.

"Aniyo, Chen...Kyungie...aku baik-baik saja. Sudah, jangan memikirkan macam-macam. Aku sehat, Kok?" ujar Sungmin berusaha tersenyum riang yang malah justru terlihat sangat aneh di mata Chen dan Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, Hyung. Istirahatlah. Aku tahu kau semalaman tak pulang..." Kyungsoo segera menarik tangan Sungmin dan melepas celemek merah di tubuh namja itu -_paksa_.

"Mwo? Semalam Hyung kemana? Bukankah semalam Hyung langsung pulang...?" tanya Chen sambil mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang masih menarik paksa Sungmin. Sementara namja itu hanya pasrah tangannya ditarik kesana kemari oleh dongsaengnya ini. Tubuhnya yang lemas membuatnya tak memungkinkan untuk melawan.

"Gege...aku pinjam mobilmu ya, jaga restoran baik-baik...aku segera pulang." Kyungsoo tak menjawab pertanyaan Chen dan malah dengan santainya mengambil kunci mobil Chen yang tergantung di saku celananya dan langsung melesat keluar restoran. Chen melongo. Loading otaknya lamban kali ini.

.

.

.

"YA! DO KYUNGSOOOOOOO...!" teriak Chen histeris saat sadar apa yang telah dilakukan Kyungsoo pada kunci mobilnya.

.

* * *

.

Diperjalanan, tak satupun dari Kyungsoo ataupun Sungmin berbicara. Keduanya hanya diam. Sungmin masih memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo. **_Darimana dia tahu aku tak pulang?_** Batin Sungmin. Sementara Kyungsoo...juga tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

**APARTEMEN SUNGMIN**

.

"Hyung istirahatlah, aku akan membuatkan bubur untukmu." Ujar Kyungsoo setelah memastikan Sungmin berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Kyungie...aku baik-baik saja. Harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu." Ujar Sungmin frustasi. Berkali-kali dia mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja namun Kyungsoo sangat keras kepala. Bukan tanpa alasan Kyungsoo bersikap seperti itu, suhu tubuh Sungmin yang sangat panas membuat ia bertindak makin protektif terhadap Hyungnya itu.

Sungmin demam dan Kyungsoo tahu penyebabnya.

.

"Tidurlah hyung, aku segera kembali..." ujar Kyungsoo sambil berlalu.

"Aku hanya flu biasa Kyungie-ya...sungguh." Sungmin kembali berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

"Yah...mungkin benar, flu karena terlalu sibuk mengurus _dirinya_..." ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung membuat Sungmin terdiam. Enggan berdebat lagi, Kyungsoo segera menutup pintu kamar Sungmin dan beralih kedapur, menyiapkan makanan untuk namja itu.

Kyungsoo tahu, sangat tahu apa yang dilakukan Sungmin kemarin hingga namja itu jatuh sakit sekarang. Malam itu setelah pulang dari **Blue Water**, secara tak sengaja Kyungsoo melihat Sungmin berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan apartemennya. Berkali-kali ia memanggil Sungmin namun Sungmin tak mendengar. Akhirnya Kyungsoo terus mengikuti langkah namja itu hingga sampailah mereka di suatu tempat yang tak Kyungsoo ketahui. Sungmin berlari menuju lift yang terbuka dan segera masuk entah menuju kemana. Diam-diam Kyungsoo kembali mengikuti hingga dirinya tertegun saat Sungmin masuk ke sebuah apartemen dengan nama seseorang yang tercetak jelas di depan pintu itu. **_Cho Kyuhyun_**.

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo masuk kedalam namun hatinya menentang. Dari cerita yang pernah di ceritakan Lay, Kyungsoo tahu jika Sungmin masih sangat mencintai namja bermarga Cho itu namun Sungmin masih ragu akan rasa cintanya akibat pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. '**_Apa mungkin Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya kesini?'_** tanya Kyungsoo dalam hatinya. Namja itu masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun hingga seorang dokter tiba-tiba datang dan membuka pintu di depannya. Kyungsoo akhirnya mengetahui sesuatu. Kyuhyun sakit. Dan Sungmin pasti sangat sedih sekarang.

.

.

'**_Mengapa semua jadi begitu rumit...? Kris gege, Sungmin Hyung, Cho Kyuhyun..._****'**

Kyungsoo memutuskan meninggalkan tempat itu saat beberapa pertanyaan yang membingungkan kini menyambangi pemikirannya. Berkali-kali terucap namun tak juga bisa di jawab.

.

.

* * *

_'Cklek'_

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Sungmin dan mendapati namja itu telah tertidur di ranjangnya. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo memegang nampan yang berisi bubur sayur untuk Sungmin, segelas air hangat dan obat untuk namja itu. Dengan pelan, Kyungsoo menaruh nampan itu di meja kecil tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Kyungsoo duduk di pinggir ranjang, menyentuh kening Sungmin. Panas. Wajah Sungmin makin memerah. Nafasnya menderu cepat.

Kyungsoo bergegas mengambil kompres kemudian menaruhnya di dahi Sungmin dan mengusap surai hitamnya dengan sayang.

"Eunghh~.." lenguh Sungmin saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di kepalanya. Namja itu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ungh..Kyungie...?" lirih Sungmin parau saat iris kelamnya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk menatapnya. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mengusap pucuk kepalanya. Tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bangun Hyung?" ujar Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Makanlah dulu. Aku sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu sesudah itu kau harus minum obat." Lanjutnya sambil terus mengelus rambut Sungmin. Sungmin mengangguk lemah.

"Ahh...sshh" Sungmin berusaha duduk dan meringis pelan ketika merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit. Kyungsoo segera membantunya untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Aku suapi, ne..." ucap Kyungsoo dan segera menyendok sesuap bubur dan di arahkannya ke depan bibir plump Sungmin yang tampak makin memerah karena demam.

"Kyungie...mianhae...aku merepotkanmu." Lirih Sungmin saat satu sendok bubur sudah berhasil di telannya.

"Aniyo Hyung...jangan berkata begitu. Sudah kewajibanku menjagamu, kau Hyungku. Ingat?" Kyungsoo kembali memberikan satu suapan untuk Sungmin.

.

".."

.

"Lain kali sebelum mengurus dirinya, perhatikan dulu kondisi tubuhmu sendiri Hyung. Sebenarnya aku marah melihatmu seperti ini, tapi...aku mencoba memahami apa yang kau rasakan." Kyungsoo menatap dalam mata Sungmin yang menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kyungie..." Sungmin mengernyitkan alis.

"Aku semalam mengikutimu Hyung. Sebenarnya aku tak sengaja. Aku terus mengikutimu hingga aku sampai di apartemen itu dan akhirnya aku tahu..."

.

".."

.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu yang masih sangat mencintainya..."

.

"Kyungsoo-ya...aku..."

"Tak apa Hyung...aku tahu kau bingung. Tapi yakinlah satu hal. Hati kecil kita tak pernah salah memilih, Hyung." Kyungsoo mengelus pipi Sungmin. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku mencintainya...sangat mencintainya. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba melupakannya namun aku tak bisa. Rasa ini bahkan terus tumbuh tanpa kusadari. Aku masih mencintainya, Kyungsoo-ya...aku mencintainya...hiks.." Sungmin mulai menangis.

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh rapuh Sungmin dan membiarkan Hyungnya itu menangis di bahu mungilnya.

"Lantas apa yang kau khawatirkan, Hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Sungmin.

"Aku takut merasakan sakit itu lagi...a-aku takut jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya..hiks..hiks... Aku takut itu semua terjadi...Sakit, Kyungsoo-ya...sakit...hiks..." Tangis Sungmin makin menjadi. Jemarinya mencengkeram bagian belakang kemeja Kyungsoo dengan erat sementara namja bermata bulat itupun kini juga mulai menitikkan airmatanya.

.

.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini...kau akan menyakiti hati banyak orang, Hyung. Tak hanya hatimu yang terluka, tapi juga orang lain...dan orang yang juga mencintaimu..." lirih Kyungsoo.

Sungmin terdiam. Dia tahu maksud perkataan Kyungsoo. Sungmin juga tak ingin menyakiti hati siapapun. Hanya saja, rasa takut itu benar-benar susah dilupakan. Rasa sakit di hati itu masih terukir dalam. Sulit untuk menghilang. Segala kesakitan dan ketakutan yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya membuat Sungmin ragu untuk memercayai kembali semua ucapan namja itu. Sementara rasa kasih sayang yang diberikan Kris membuat Sungmin merasa sangat nyaman. Membuat hatinya tenang. Membuatnya mampu untuk sedikit melupakan rasa sakit hatinya terhadap Kyuhyun serta rasa bersalah terhadap adik perempuannya.

Sungmin juga hanyalah manusia biasa. Dia bukan malaikat yang bersih dan putih yang tak pernah merasakan benci dan kecewa, dia juga bukan Tuhan yang bisa dengan mudahnya memaafkan seseorang. Sungmin hanya namja biasa yang penuh dengan emosi duniawi. Mungkin juga dia namja yang bodoh yang dengan sukarela menyakiti hatinya sendiri demi orang lain. Rasa cintanya yang tak pernah hilang pada Cho Kyuhyun menyebabkan Sungmin harus terus merasakan rasa sakit itu setiap detiknya tanpa bisa dihilangkan sama sekali.

**_Apa Sungmin masih termasuk manusia yang egois jika dia kini menginginkan kebahagiaan? Setelah semua yang di alaminya selama ini? Egoiskah? Sungmin menginginkan Kris namun ia juga mencintai Kyuhyun sepenuh hatinya. Siapa yang harus di salahkan sekarang?_**

.

.

"Eoddokhae...apa yang harus kulakukan..? hiks...apa yang harus kulakukan Kyungie-ya...? " Sungmin mencengkeram kuat punggung Kyungsoo saat merasakan sakit itu kembali menjalari hati dan jantungnya. Rasa nyeri yang teramat sangat. Yang selalu di rasakannya saat mengingat Kyuhyun.

"Tak ada...tak ada yang harus kau lakukan Hyung. Kau hanya perlu percaya kata hatimu. Hanya itu..."

.

".."

"Dengarkan suara hatimu dan tentukanlah...kau tidak bisa membuat keduanya berada di sisimu selamanya, Hyung. Kau harus berani memutuskan jalanmu. Kris gege,... atau Kyuhyun...kau harus menentukannya sendiri." Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipi bulat Sungmin yang basah karena air matanya.

.

".."

.

"Kami keluargamu, akan selalu bersamamu kapanpun kau butuhkan...jadi berhentilah menangisi semuanya sendiri...kami menyayangimu, Hyung. Aku, Chen, dan Lay gege akan terus bersamamu. Begitu juga Kris gege. Jadi jangan khawatir." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut sambil menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Bercerita dengan Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya lega sekarang. Sungmin harus cepat mengakhiri masalah hatinya sebelum semuanya terlambat. **_'Aku akan melakukannya.'_** Janji Sungmin dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

.

Di** Blue Water**, tampak Chen yang tengah terbengong sendirian. Kondisi restoran yang tampak sepi membuat namja tampan itu makin terbuai dengan lamunannya. Sesekali bibir mungil itu bergerak-gerak dan menguap lebar.

.

_'KliningKlining'_

.

Bunyi lonceng kecil pintu membuat Chen sontak membalikkan tubuhnya. Alisnya menyatu saat melihat namja yang beberapa hari ini dilihatnya kembali datang ke restoran. Belum sempat Chen menyapa, namja itu sudah kembali berbalik kearah pintu. Chen pun langsung mengikuti namja itu. Chen mencurigai sesuatu.

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun?! Kau Kyuhyun, kan?!" teriak Chen langsung saat melihat Kyuhyun hendak membuka pintu untuk keluar.

Namja bertopi dan mantel tebal itu terdiam. Chen makin mendekatinya. "Kau Cho Kyuhyun, kan? Apa aku benar?" ujar Chen yang langsung membuat namja di depannya menurunkan tangannya dari handle pintu.

"Jangan kau kira aku tak mengetahuinya. Aku tahu semuanya bahkan yang selama ini kau lakukan pada Hyung ku. Kau tahu, rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menghajarmu dan membuatmu mati sekarang juga namun aku masih berusaha bersabar, wae? Karena Hyungku sangat mencintaimu. Mencintaimu yang tak tau diri." Chen terus melontarkan makiannya tanpa peduli namja yang di depannya yang kini tengah menahan sakit di dadanya.

Namja bertopi dan bermantel tebal itu memang Kyuhyun. Dia tadinya ingin masuk dan mencari Sungmin namun niatnya mendadak surut saat melihat Chen tanpa yang lainnya di restoran itu.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Melepas kacamata dan topinya hingga kini wajah tampan itu terekspos sempurna di depan Chen. Chen tercekat, bukan karena baru pertama kali melihat Kyuhyun dari jarak dekat namun lebih kepada lingkar mata hitam dan wajah yang sangat pucat di depannya ini. Wajah itu terlihat sangat tidak terurus dengan rambut-rambut halus yang mulai tumbuh di dagu. Mata itu juga terlihat bengkak dan merah. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menyedihkan di mata Chen membuat namja mungil itu terkesiap.

.

"Dimana Minnie...kumohon...izinkan aku menemuinya sekarang. Aku memohon padamu." Tanpa di duga, Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam di hadapan Chen. Setahu Chen Kyuhyun adalah namja dengan harga diri yang tinggi –_begitu yang dia dengar dari Lay_- namun mengapa sekarang? Hei, bahkan Chen lebih muda 4 tahun dari Kyuhyun...tidakkah namja itu merasa rendah sekarang?

.

.

"Ja-jangan begini...duduklah dulu..a-akan kubuatkan minuman" ujar Chen tampak gelagapan. Dia benar-benar tak enak jika ada orang yang lebih tua darinya menundukkan kepala seperti itu di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sudah hampir satu minggu ini kau selalu kemari, ada apa?"

.

".."

"Dimana Sungmin...dimana dia?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa menatap Chen, kepalanya terus menunduk.

"Yah, aku memang tak begitu tahu dengan jelas masalah yang terjadi antara kalian, namun aku tahu satu hal. Sungmin Hyung sangat mencintaimu dan kau mengkhianati cintanya. Benarkan?" ucapan Chen benar-benar menohok Kyuhyun. Namja itu tersentak dan beralih menatap Chen. Sedikit marah dengan ucapan namja mungil di depannya.

"Wae? Kau marah? Tidak sepantasnya kau seperti itu, kau tahu. Sungmin Hyung kerap kali menangis karenamu dan dia sedikitpun tak pernah menceritakannya pada kami karena takut kami akan membencimu. Dia terus berbohong dengan mengatakan hubungan kalian masih baik-baik saja tiap salah satu dari kami bertanya padanya. Sampai seperti itu dia menjagamu, menjaga nama baikmu di depan kami namun kau...sangat tidak tahu diri. Kau menghancurkan hatinya...dan sekarang saat dia tengah menghapus luka hatinya, kau kembali padanya...KAU KIRA DIA APA, EOH?" Amarah Chen tiba-tiba meledak. Sekian lama dia menahan semuanya dan hari ini puncaknya. Chen terlihat sangat emosi, bahkan tak memanggil Kyuhyun dengan embel-embel apapun lagi. Chen yang selalu bersikap sopan kini berubah di depan Kyuhyun.

.

"Mianhae..." lirih Kyuhyun lemah.

.

Sebenarnya dia cukup tersinggung dengan perkataan namja di depannya namun demi Sungmin, Kyuhyun menahan sikapnya. Kyuhyun telah memutuskan untuk berubah. Demi mendapatkan Sungmin kembali dia akan melakukan apapun bahkan merendahkan dirinyapun dia mau. Biarkan semua orang menghakiminya asal Sungmin memaafkannya. Itulah tekad Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

"Hhhh~" Chen menghela nafas berat. Dia sadar, tak seharusnya dia meluapkan amarahnya pada namja di depannya ini.

"Dimana Sungmin? Aku harus menemuinya...kumohon..." Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. Suaranya yang berat terdengar sangat parau saat ini. Seperti menahan sesuatu.

.

"Sungmin Hyung...dia baru saja pulang. Kondisi tubuhnya kacau, Kyungsoo mengantarnya pulang ke apartemennya." Ujar Chen tanpa menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya.

"Wae? Dia sakit?" nada khawatir kini terdengar di suara bass Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya. Tadi kudengar dia tidak pulang semalam. Entahlah kemana dia pergi namun aku yakin dia tak tidur semalaman. Matanya terlihat begitu lelah." Ujar Chen seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Jangan menyakiti hatinya lagi. Kami mohon. Sudah terlalu sering dia terluka. Aku menyayanginya seperti Hyung ku sendiri jadi aku sangat sedih jika melihatnya menderita. Jika kau tak punya niat tulus kepadanya, lebih baik kau menjauh dari hidupnya. Masih ada orang yang mau mencintainya sepenuh hati. Dan kuharap itu bukan kau." Chen berlalu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam di tempat duduknya.

Kalimat Chen membuat hati Kyuhyun kembali berdenyut sakit. Apakah separah itu dampak kelakuannya dulu? Tak adakah yang bisa menolongnya sekarang? Bahkan semua teman-teman Sungmin membencinya. Sebenarnya seperti apa dia dulu memperlakukan namja itu?

.

"Akhh!...ugh!" Kyuhyun mencengkeram bagian dadanya kuat. Rasa sakit itu sungguh menyiksanya. Dengan lunglai Kyuhyun keluar dari Blue Water sambil menggumamkan kata '_gomawo_' dengan sangat lirih.

.

**AUTHOR POV END**

.

* * *

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

_"Jangan menyakiti hatinya lagi. kami mohon. Sudah terlalu sering dia terluka. Aku menyayanginya seperti Hyung ku sendiri jadi aku sangat sedih jika melihatnya menderita. Jika kau tak punya niat tulus kepadanya, lebih baik kau menjauh dari hidupnya. Masih ada orang yang mau mencintainya sepenuh hati. Dan kuharap itu bukan kau."_

_._

_Benarkah itu? Apa aku tak pantas lagi mencintainya? Benarkah aku sudah tak punya kesempatan lagi? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Sungmin-ah...seperti inikah sakit hatimu dulu? Atau lebih? Aku tak sanggup lagi, Sungmin-ah...ini terlalu sakit..."

.

.

Aku tiba di apartemen Sungmin bertepatan dengan seseorang yang juga baru keluar dari ruangan itu. Namja itu tampak terkejut melihatku. Aku mengenalinya. Dia salah satu rekan kerja Sungmin.

Namja bertubuh kecil itu menatapku lekat, aku hanya diam.

.

"Masuklah..." ucapnya sambil menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dari depan pintu.

"Kondisinya sedang tidak baik, jangan membuatnya stres. Untuk kali ini kubiarkan kau menemuinya. Jika sampai Sungmin Hyung menangis lagi karenamu, kau akan tau sendiri akibatnya." Namja itu berlalu setelah mengeluarkan kata ancaman untukku. _Oh Tuhan, sehina itukah aku di mata mereka semua? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar semua kesalahanku termaafkan?_

.

.

Aku membuka pintu apartemen Sungmin dan segera masuk menuju kamarnya. Aku kembali merasakan sakit di dadaku saat melihat tubuh itu terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Wajah itu sangat pucat. Mulutnya terbuka dengan nafas yang terdengar sangat berat. Aku menaruh telapak tanganku di dahinya dan sekejap aliran panas menghampiri kulitku.

"Kau demam, Minnie...lagi-lagi aku membuatmu menderita...maafkan aku..." aku berlutut tepat di sebelah ranjang Sungmin. Ku genggam tangan mungilnya dan kuusapkan ke pipiku.

"Cepatlah sembuh, jagiya...jangan membuatku makin merasa bersalah padamu. Ini sangat sakit, Min. Aku tak sanggup lagi..." tanpa sadar aku kembali menangis.

.

.

"Maafkan aku, Min...kumohon..."

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

* * *

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut membelai pipinya.

.

"Ngh?" Sungmin mengerjapkan mata saat kedua foxy itu menangkap bayangan seseorang yang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

.

"Eh?" kedua manik kembar itu terbelalak saat berhasil menangkap dengan jelas sosok yang berada di dekatnya sekarang ini.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya suara bass itu dengan lembut. Jemarinya masih bergerak membelai pipi Sungmin.

"Kyu? Me-mengapa kau...disini?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya. Benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Kau berkeringat, Min...ganti baju dulu, ne..." Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sungmin dan melangkah menuju lemari kayu di pojok ruangan. Mengambil piyama tidur untuk namja mungilnya.

"Kyu...mengapa kau bisa disini?" Sungmin kembali bertanya saat Kyuhyun sudah kembali berada di dekatnya.

.

".."

.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Kini namja itu menyibukkan dirinya membasuh lengan, wajah dan leher Sungmin dengan handuk kecil yang sedari tadi sudah di siapkannya. Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

.

"Kyu!"

.

"Karena aku mencintaimu.." ucap Kyuhyun singkat tanpa menghentikan aktivitasnya.

.

"Kyu kau..-"

"Kau ingin aku yang memakaikan piyama untukmu atau kau pakai sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ak-aku saja..." jawab Sungmin terbata. Kyuhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Sungmin dan Sungmin dengan cepat langsung mengganti bajunya yang basah oleh keringat dengan piyama yang baru di ambil Kyuhyun.

"Sudah?"

"Ne..."

Kyuhyun kembali berbalik dan kini dia mengusap wajah Sungmin. Menyisir surai halus itu dan merapikannya. Kyuhyun terus fokus melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa menghiraukan pandangan mata Sungmin yang kini menatapnya lekat menuntut penjelasan. Sungguh namja manis itu bingung dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ada di apartemennya. Bukankah Kyuhyun sedang sakit? Begitu pikir Sungmin.

.

.

"Cha...selesai. Kau tampak lebih baik sekarang. Apa kau lapar, Ming? Eh?"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat kedua tangan Sungmin kini menangkup di kedua pipinya.

.

"Kyu...mengapa kau kesini? Kau masih sakit, seharusnya kau istirahat." Ucap Sungmin. Kedua matanya mengunci obsidian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah dan menggapai kedua tangan Sungmin kemudian menggenggamnya.

.

"Aku sudah sembuh, jagiya...mianhae...karena merawatku kau kelelahan dan sakit seperti ini...maafkan aku..." Kyuhyun terus menatap hangat manik bening Sungmin. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat merindukan binar cerah yang dulu ditunjukkan mata itu untukknya. **_Apa mungkin aku bisa mendapatkannya lagi?_** batin Kyuhyun nelangsa.

.

"Pulanglah Kyu..." Sungmin berucap datar seraya melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ming..."

"Pulanglah Kyu. Kau seharusnya beristirahat di rumahmu dan memulihkan kondisimu, bukan kesini. Pulanglah..." Sungmin beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju pintu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya miris.

.

"Apa aku sudah benar-benar tak punya lagi kesempatan kedua?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun sukses menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sungmin yang hendak membuka pintu.

Hening, baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin kini sama-sama terdiam. Kyuhyun terus memandang sendu punggung Sungmin sementara namja manis itu memejamkan erat matanya. Sakit di hati yang kembali dirasanya membuat namja itu gemetar.

"Kesempatan itu selalu ada, Kyu. Aku sudah memberikannya padamu sejak dulu, namun kau menyia-nyiakannya..." Sungmin berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dan terus membalas tatapan dua obsidian kelam itu. Ingin rasanya Sungmin menangis saat ini, namun dia harus segera menyelesaikannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan melangkah menghampiri Sungmin yang masih terdiam di depannya. "Apa sudah tak ada lagi cintamu untukku? Apa aku sudah tak ada lagi tempat sedikitpun di hatimu? Kau tak mencintaiku lagi?" ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

"Mianhae...aku...aku..." Sungmin tak mampu lagi meneruskan kalimatnya. Sorot mata Kyuhyun yang penuh harap membuat namja itu kembali bimbang.

.

"Arraseo...gwenchana. Tapi, izinkan aku menemanimu hari ini. Biarkan aku merawatmu sampai kau sembuh..." ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengusap pipi putih Sungmin.

"Tak perlu. Pulanglah. Aku sudah tak apa-apa. Meskipun nanti aku membutuhkan bantuanpun aku bisa menghubungi teman-temanku yang lain."

Benar-benar menyakitkan. Selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah menerima kalimat yang bernada dingin itu dari Sungmin. Namun kali ini, Kyuhyun mendapatkannya. Namja itu tersenyum pahit.

.

**_'Drrtt...drrtt...zzzz...drrtt'_**

.

Getar ponsel Sungmin memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Sungmin kembali melangkah ke arah ranjang, melewati Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya sendu dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas.

_**'Kris'**_

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas saat melihat _caller id_ penelpon. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sungmin menjawab panggilan itu dengan ekor mata yang masih melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun masih menatap lekat padanya.

.

"Yeo-yeoboseoyo..._Kris_.." Sungmin sedikit memelankan suaranya saat menyebut nama Kris namun tetap masih terdengar oleh Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu makin tersenyum getir sekarang.

"N-ne...aku di apartemen sekarang..."

.

".."

.

"Mwo..? Ka-kau dalam perjalanan pulang ke sini? Ta-tapi aku sudah baikan, Kris. Sungguh." Ujar Sungmin berusaha meyakinkan. Iris kembarnya bergerak gelisah.

.

".."

.

"A-arraseo...n-ne...gomawo Kris..."

Sungmin kembali melirik Kyuhyun sekilas saat orang di seberang line ponsel itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang harus di jawab Sungmin. Dengan takut-takut namja itu sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya makin membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Na-nado bogoshippeoyo, Kris..." lirih Sungmin pelan. Namun sepelan apapun Sungmin mengucapkannya, Kyuhyun tetap bisa mendengarnya. Bahkan sangat jelas hingga membuat jantungnya makin berdenyut sakit. Kyuhyun sedikit meremas bagian itu saat rasanya makin menyesakkan.

.

_**Pip**_

.

Sungmin mematikan ponselnya dan kembali menaruhnya di atas nakas. Ketika membalikkan tubuhya,Sungmin terkejut. Kyuhyun, kini berada tepat di depannya. Sangat dekat hingga Sungmin bisa melihat bendungan airmata di manik obsidian itu.

"K-Kyu..."

.

**_Grep_**

.

"Saranghaeyo...jengmal saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin. Kumohan maafkan aku. Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi, kumohon. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya dari awal. Kumohon beri aku kesempatan satu kali lagi." kedua lengan kokoh Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin dengan sangat erat hingga tubuh Sungmin sedikit terangkat.

.

".."

.

"Ming...kumohon..."

Sungmin terlihat mengangkat kedua tangannya hendak membalas pelukan Kyuhyun namun sekejap ia menurunkannya lagi. Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat-erat sebelum kembali berkata.

"Kris sebentar lagi akan datang kesini...pulanglah Kyu." Ucap Sungmin dingin di pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak, namja itu menggeleng keras dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kumohon pulanglah...maafkan aku...aku benar-benar tak bisa menerimamu kembali. Aku takut merasakan sakit lagi." Airmata yang sedari tadi tertahan kini mengalir jatuh ke bahu Kyuhyun dan menganak sungai di pipi Sungmin. Perlahan, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam amta Sungmin. Dihapusnya aliran air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

.

"Kau...bahagia dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap wajah sendu Kyuhyun. Air mata masih setia turun dari kedua orbs itu.

.

"Apa dia membuatmu bahagia? Apa dia membuatmu nyaman?" kembali Kyuhyun bertanya yang hanya dijawab dengan airmata Sungmin.

.

"Ne...arraseo...jika ini pilihanmu. Aku menyerah. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Sungmin-ah...selalu mencintaimu. Maafkan sikapku selama ini telah banyak membuatmu menderita. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Andai waktu bisa kuulang lagi, aku tak akan melepaskanmu semudah itu, Ming. Ketika hati ini sadar, rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Akhirnya aku paham ucapanmu waktu itu. Kini aku merasakannya sendiri. Rasa sakit itu, keinginan untuk mati itu...semuanya membuatku sulit bernafas satu bulan ini. Maafkan aku. Saranghae..."

"Chu~"

.

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dan mencium lembut keningnya. Lama, hingga Kyuhyun-pun menangis. Sungmin memejamkan kembali matanya dan hatinya berdenyut sakit saat merasakan air mata Kyuhyun jatuh di pipinya.

"Mianhaeyo...saranghae..." bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin yang masih terpejam kemudian membalikkan badannya, melangkah meninggalkan kamar dan apartemen itu. Kyuhyun menangis tertahan.

.

.

* * *

"Hiks...Kyu..hiks...nado saranghae...nado saranghaeyo~..." Sungmin tersungkur di lantai kamarnya begitu dia membuka mata. Orang yang dicintainya telah menghilang dari hadapannya. _Salahkah pilihan Sungmin? Sungmin hanya takut kembali tersakiti..._

"Hiks...mianhae Kyu...hiks...saranghae...jeongmal saranghaeyo...hiks..." ujar Sungmin di tengah isakannya.

.

.

* * *

**_'Cklek'_**

Pintu kamar itu kembali terbuka. kini dengan sosok tampan nan tinggi di baliknya –Kris. Namja itu baru saja hendak berteriak gembira membangunkan Sungmin yang di kiranya tengah tertidur namun ternyata pemandangan yang berhasil di tangkap _orbs_ kelamnya membuat namja tinggi itu mengurungkan niatnya dan segera berlari menuju tubuh seseorang yang terbaring di lantai.

.

"Sungmin-ah...Sungmin-ah irreona...ya! Minnie...minnie bangun...bangunlah Min...Ya!" Kris mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Ditepuknya pelan pipi pucat itu agar sang empunya membuka matanya.

"Eungh~" Sungmin mengerjap pelan dan langsung membulatkan matanya saat melihat Kris telah duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dengan ekspresi penuh kekhawatiran.

"Minnie...gwenchana?" Kris mengusap pelan surai Sungmin dan Sungmin hanya menatap sedih Kris.

"Kris...hiks...eoddokhae...hiks...Kris..." Sungmin kembali menangis, kedua tangannya kini menutupi wajahnya. Namja mungil itu makin terisak pilu saat merasakan pelukan hangat Kris.

.

"Ming...waeyo...?" tanya Kris lembut.

.

"Aku mencintainya...hiks...aku sangat mencintainya Kris..."

Kris terdiam. Dia tahu...sangat tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Sungmin. Kris mengerti, oleh karena itu dia hanya diam. Membiarkan Sungmin menangis di dadanya hingga namja manis itu sedikit tenang sedangkan ia hanya mampu mengusap punggung Sungmin menyampaikan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sebelum masuk ke apartemen Sungmin, Kris sempat melihat Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari tempat itu. Tanpa harus bertanyapun Kris tahu, namja bersurai ikal itu tengah menangis dan Kris tahu penyebabnya. Ditambah saat melihat kondisi Sungmin, Kris kini paham, Sungmin memang bukan untuknya. Dia tak akan pernah bisa memiliki Sungmin walau ia berusaha sekeras apapun, karena dari dulu hati Sungmin telah menjadi milik **_orang itu_** dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Comeback with "TBC"...hai semuanya...^^ #silakantendangsaya**

**Sebelumnya Hyun mau bilang...maaf banged dah buat Kyuhyun oppa menderita seperti ini. Chingudeul semua yang SPARKYU, maaf. Bukannya Hyun bermaksud menjatuhkan image siapapun di FF ini, apalagi Kyuhyun oppa. Hyun sangat sayang ma nih orang...sungguh! Secara nyata Hyun jg cinta ma Kyu oppa sama kek Hyun cinta Lee Sungmin oppa. Ini cuma FF yang lahir dari imajinasi abal Hyun. Jangan di anggap nyata, please. Hyun jg KMS.**

**Wanna KyuMin? Chapter depan di nanti ya...^0^**

**Tinggal 2 episode lagi nih...hhhhh~ (T-T)**

**.**

**SPECIAL XOXO to :**

******Cholee137, ****KyuKyuKyuKyuBabyKyunnie, ****KyuMin Child Clouds, ****paprikapumpkin, deviyanti137, ****fymuthia, ****Cindy88ELF, ****GaemGra, ****ChoKyunnie, ****Milky Andromeda, ****sitapumpkinelf, ****abilhikmah, Kim Min Ah, hideyatsutinielf, ****lenyclouds, ****Zahra Amelia, ****ariesta87, epildedo, ****Nha KyuMin, ****JOYersElFeu, ridaYKS, sudokyu, pumpkinsparkyumin, Jrchokyu137, sary nayola, Guest, SPREAD JOY137, Kid, winecouple, evilbunny, Diamond, kimteechul, ****kyuminsaranghae, tripler lee, Guest, punyuk monkey, lee sunri hyun, Adekyumin joyer, Ardilla KyuMin, winecoup137, Park WinTeuk, lemonade, Lee Hyun Woo, Kyumin pu**  


**Serta seluruh Friends yang FAV n FOLLOW nih FF...Jeongmal gomawo semuanya**

**Buat Silent readers, Hyun gak pernah bosen bilang ma kalian semua...mari kita berteman lebih akrab di kotak rifyu bawah ini yaaaa...^^**

**.**

**Adakah yang mau nebak kira-kira chap depan gimana?**

**Tunggu next chap ne...Keep Review, please. m(_ _)m**

**Hyun sangat butuh asupan semangat kalian...hehe...**baca rifyu tuh seru**... =alasansebenarnya**

**Gomawo chingu-ya...**

**Saranghaeyo...*muach**

**.**

**__****SALAM KMS JOYERS. BELIEVE IT. KYUMIN IS REAL !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: SOUND OF SOUL**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Seohyun (Yeoja)**

**Kris (Namja)**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort, YAOI**

**Pairing : KYUMIN slight KrisMin**

**.**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**WARNING : TYPO(?)**. **GaJe**. Ada beberapa idol yang dijadikan '_nappeun/bad'_ dalam alur cerita. So, bagi yang tidak berkenan, silahkan klik icon 'X' di pojok kanan atas. Saya bukan bermaksud menistakan idol manapun, ini hanya sebuah cerita dan disesuaikan dengan pikiran saya.** TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN, HYUN TAK MENERIMA BASH OR FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! **Alo gak suka ya jangan dibaca...

**Akan ada beberapa adegan _CRACK PAIR_! TERMASUK KYUSEO, KRISMIN dll! TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN! INI HANYA SEKEDAR CERITA YANG DIBIKIN BERDASARKAN IMAJINASIKU. TAK ADA MAKSUD UNTUK MENGHUJAT SIAPAPUN! T_HINK BEFORE READ!_**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

Mencintai dan menyayangi. Dua kata yang lumrah dirasakan setiap manusia. Apakah keduanya bisa didapatkan sekaligus? ataukah harus mengorbankan salah satu diantaranya? Satu lubang dalam hati yang tersakiti menjadi pilihan terakhir. –KyuMin-

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik HyunChan.**

**Kyuhyun, Sungmin TERNYATA BUKAN PUNYAKU *malangnya***

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

_"Kris...hiks...eoddokhae...hiks...Kris..." Sungmin kembali menangis, kedua tangannya kini menutupi wajahnya. Namja mungil itu makin terisak pilu saat merasakan pelukan hangat Kris._

_._

_"Ming...waeyo...?" tanya Kris lembut._

_._

_"Aku mencintainya...hiks...aku sangat mencintainya Kris..."_

_Kris terdiam. Dia tahu...sangat tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud Sungmin. Kris mengerti, oleh karena itu dia hanya diam. Membiarkan Sungmin menangis di dadanya hingga namja manis itu sedikit tenang sedangkan ia hanya mampu mengusap punggung Sungmin menyampaikan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja._

_Sebelum masuk ke apartemen Sungmin, Kris sempat melihat Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari tempat itu. Tanpa harus bertanyapun Kris tahu, namja bersurai ikal itu tengah menangis dan Kris tahu penyebabnya. Ditambah saat melihat kondisi Sungmin, Kris kini paham, Sungmin memang bukan untuknya. Dia tak akan pernah bisa memiliki Sungmin walau ia berusaha sekeras apapun, karena dari dulu hati Sungmin telah menjadi milik __**orang itu**__ dan sampai kapanpun akan tetap seperti itu._

_._

* * *

**SOUND OF SOUL (**2 episode terakhir**)**

**Chapter 11**

**- Stay By My Side -**

* * *

**SUNGMIN POV**

Dua minggu berlalu. Aku telah kembali bekerja seperti biasa di **Blue Water**. Kehidupanku juga berjalan seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja...aku kembali merasakan '_kehilangan_'.

Sejak saat itu, '_dia_' tak lagi pernah mengunjungiku, tak lagi pernah mendatangi restoran, dan tak lagi mengawasiku dari balik kaca pintu transparan ini seperti yang kemarin dijelaskan Chen dan Kyungsoo padaku, tentang hal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun beberapa minggu lalu.

.

.

.

"Kyu..." lirihku sambil menatap keluar jendela. Tiba-tiba aku merindukan sosoknya. Yah, aku memang masih sangat mencintainya hanya saja, aku terlalu takut untuk kembali mengambil resiko. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat itu benar-benar membekas dalam. Aku takut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minnie..."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat sebuah suara bass menyapa. Tubuh tinggi Kris kini telah berdiri tepat di sebelahku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan namja itu disini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kris pelan. Kulirik namja di sebelahku yang kini juga tengah menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau memikirkannya lagi?" ujar Kris masih dengan tatapan lurusnya.

"_Ani_...aku tak memikirkan apapun." Ucapku berdusta.

"Bohong!" ucapnya tegas. _Ne_, aku berbohong dan kukira semua orang juga tahu jika ucapanku tadi adalah benar-benar kebohongan besar.

"Kukira aku bisa memenangkan hatimu saat kau memutuskan berpisah dengannya, tapi ternyata...hhh~" Kris menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum getir. Kedua irisnya masih menatap jendela tanpa sedikitpun berpaling memandangku.

"_Mianhae_, Kris. _Jeongmal mianhaeyo_..." ucapku pelan. Tepat 3 hari yang lalu aku telah memutuskannya. Aku tak ingin Kris terus berharap padaku dan menungguku. Aku tak ingin dia tersakiti lebih banyak lagi, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Hati dan pikiranku, masih mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, bahkan ketika aku berusaha melupakannya-pun yang ada malah hatiku bertambah sakit dan ingatan tentang dirinya semakin menguat.

"_Gwenchana, Hyung_. Aku tahu, tapi kuharap kau tidak pernah memintaku untuk menghilangkan rasa cinta ini padamu. Aku mencintaimu, dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Biarkan aku di sisimu dan menjagamu sampai aku mati." Aku mendongak, dan kulihat kedua orbs kelam itu kini menatapku lembut. Tatapan mata yang begitu kusukai. Dengan melihatnya aku kembali merasa tenang. Andai aku bisa mencintainya...

.

_'Cupp'_

.

Mataku terbelalak saat tiba-tiba Kris mengecup singkat keningku dan membawaku kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Kris...ap-apa yang...-"

"Biarkan seperti ini, _Hyung_...biarkan seperti ini...untuk sesaat." Kris berucap lirih di telingaku. Tanpa kusadari aku mengangguk dan membalas pelukannya.

'**_Bahkan saat seperti inipun aku masih terus mengingatmu, Kyu_**' ucapku dalam hati.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Apa sudah ada kabar darinya?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba saat melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Belum, Kris. Aku bahkan sudah mencari ke apartemennya namun mereka bilang Kyuhyun sudah tidak pulang ke apartemen sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Aku bingung Kris, kemana lagi aku harus mencarinya?" Sungmin menundukkan kepala. Kedua matanya mulai memanas. Berhari-hari namja itu terus mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun, namun hasilnya nihil. Kyuhyun menghilang. Bahkan dia juga tidak masuk kuliah lagi.

"Tenanglah, Min...dia pasti bisa kita temukan..." ucap Kris sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Sebenarnya Kris juga bingung dengan menghilangnya Kyuhyun. Kris sudah berusaha mencarinya namun tak menemukan hasil apapun. Namja tinggi itu bahkan sudah bertanya berkali-kali pada Changmin –sepupunya yang juga sahabat Kyuhyun- tentang semua tempat yang kemungkinan di datangi namja itu, Kris-pun mencarinya namun Kyuhyun tak juga bisa ditemukan. Namja bermarga Cho itu benar-benar seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

"_Ne...gomawo_, Kris.." lirih Sungmin pelan. Kris merasa benar-benar tak berguna saat ini. Ingin rasanya dia menyeret namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu dan memintanya berlutut minta maaf di kaki Sungmin. Sungguh demi apapun, Kris benar-benar tak mengerti, mengapa bisa ada namja seperti itu yang dengan teganya menyakiti orang sebaik Sungmin. Andai Kris tak memakai akal sehatnya, dia pasti sudah merebut Sungmin dengan berbagai cara. Namun Kris masih berusaha sabar, dia tak ingin Sungmin berbalik membencinya. Dengan hubungan **_Hyung-dongsaeng_** seperti ini saja Kris sudah merasa sangat bahagia. Sungmin adalah segalanya untuk Kris sekarang.

.

.

* * *

.

"_Hyung_, aku langsung pulang, _ne_. Besok pagi-pagi aku akan menjemputmu. Istirahatlah. Jangan terlalu stres, _Hyung_. Kau harus yakin, kita pasti bisa menemukan Kyuhyun. _Hyung_ bersabarlah sedikit lagi, _ne_." Ujar Kris saat mengantar Sungmin pulang ke apartemennya. Wajah Sungmin yang terlihat lesu sungguh membuat iritasi mata Kris. Jika saja malam ini Kai tak merengek menginap di rumahnya, bisa dipastikan Kris akan kembali tidur di apartemen Sungmin sekarang.

"_Ne_...pulanglah Kris. Kalau ada apa-apa aku akan meneleponmu." Sungmin berusaha tersenyum manis agar Kris tak terlalu khawatir padanya.

"Hmm...istirahatlah, _Hyung_..."

"Aku masuk dulu ya, Kris. _Annyeong_..." Sungmin segera berlalu masuk kedalam apartemennya. Sesekali menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Kris masih tersenyum menatapnya dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Tak jauh dari tempat Kris berdiri, seorang namja bersurai ikal sedari tadi sibuk memfokuskan pupilnya ke arah namja mungil yang baru saja menjauh.

"Min...syukurlah kau sudah kembali pulih..." lirih namja itu pelan.

"Kuharap dia benar-benar bisa membuatmu terus tersenyum, Min. Maafkan aku..." Namja itu berbalik kemudian berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu..." gumam Kyuhyun sebelum memacu mobilnya melaju membelah jalanan Seoul.

.

.

* * *

.

Malam itu Sungmin sangat gelisah. Matanya sedari tadi enggan untuk terpejam. Sudah hampir 3 jam namja mungil itu menggeliat resah. Membolak-balik tubuhnya di atas ranjang kingsizenya namun tak jua menemukan posisi yang pas untuk berlabuh ke alam mimpi.

"Aishhh..._eottae_? arghhhh" Sungmin mulai mengerang frustasi, pandangannya melirik kearah jam dinding berbentuk kelinci di atas meja.

"Dua pagi...? Ya Tuhan...aku ingin tiduuurrrrr~..." Sungmin membanting asal tubuhnya di atas ranjang, kedua kakinya menendang-nendang secara acak hingga menyebabkan selimutnya terjatuh dengan elit di atas lantai.

"Kyuu...~" lirih Sungmin pelan saat dirinya agak tenang. Kini namja itu tengah dalam posisi tengkurap. Kedua matanya menatap sendu.

"Kyuu...peluk aku..." kembali Sungmin berucap lirih. Matanya terpejam kala sebuah memori kembali merangsak di benaknya.

.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

* * *

**_"Kyunnie...mata Minnie tak bisa terpejam..." ujar Sungmin yang terduduk di tengah ranjangnya dengan berbalutkan selimut hingga kepala._**

**_"Eung? Waeyo? Ada yang Minnie pikirkan, eoh?" tanya seorang namja tampan yang baru saja masuk dan membuka kemejanya._**

**_"Aissh! Kyu! Ganti baju di kamar mandi!" teriak Sungmin saat Kyuhyun baru saja mengeluarkan sebelah lengannya dari kemeja biru laut itu. Posisinya yang membelakangi Sungmin membuat namja itu melihat punggung mulus dan kokoh Kyuhyun...membuatnya memerah. Dengan cepat dia melempar boneka Bunny besarnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan sukses menghantam telak punggung namja itu._**

**_"Eyy! Ya! Minniemin! Jangan melemparku!" erang Kyuhyun ketika merasa punggungnya dihantam sesuatu yang empuk dan berbulu. Kyuhyun masih meneruskan aktivitas ganti bajunya tanpa peduli dengan Sungmin yang masih bergumam tak jelas._**

**_Kepala mungil itu makin terbenam dalam lilitan selimut. Hanya sudut matanya yang sesekali tampak melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih dalam ritualnya. _**

**_"Cha...ayo kita tidur..." ucap Kyuhyun sembari melangkah mendekati ranjang Sungmin. Hari itu memang Kyuhyun tengah menginap di apartemen namja cantiknya karena di luar hujan turun sangat deras dan Sungmin takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Kyuhyun jika memaksa mengendarai mobil di tengah situasi seperti itu._**

**_"Tapi Minnie tak bisa tidur, Kyu..." lirih Sungmin sambil beringsut ke bagian pinggir, memberi ruang untuk Kyuhyun berbaring._**

**_"Sudahlah, berbaring saja dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu segera merebahkan tubuh berisi Sungmin dan langsung memeluknya protektif membuat Sungmin kembali ber-blushing ria. Kyuhyun makin merapatkan tubuh Sungmin padanya dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut yang tadi dililitkan Sungmin di tubuh mungilnya._**

**_"Kyuuu..." panggil Sungmin pelan, sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan bibir merah Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkejut dan segera memalingkan tatapannya. Ekspresi gugup itu terlihat dengan jelas oleh Kyuhyun. Namja itu terkekeh pelan_**

**_"Wae? Jagi~..." Tanya Kyuhyun seraya mengusap pucuk kepala Sungmin. Sebelah lengannya melingkar dengan erat di pinggang ramping itu._**

**_"A-ani..." jawab Sungmin masih memalingkan wajahnya._**

**_"Hei...tatap aku, Min..." Kyuhyun membelai pipi Sungmin dan mengangkat dagu namja itu pelan hingga kini kedua foxy itu bertatapan dengan obsidian kelamnya._**

**_"Apa yang membuatmu resah, eum?" Kyuhyun bertanya kemudian mendaratkan kecupan manis di pucuk hidung Sungmin. Mengecup bibir plump itu berkali-kali dengan lembut._**

**_"Mi-Minnie tak tahu...hanya saja...hanya saja Minnie...Minnie tak bisa tidur..." bola mata Sungmin bergerak gelisah. Menatap iris obsidian kelam itu membuat Sungmin makin gugup._**

**_Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut kemudian mengecup pipi chubby Sungmin._**

**_"Pejamkan matamu...aku akan bernyanyi hingga kau terlelap..." ujar Kyuhyun kembali mengecup hidung Sungmin._**

**_"Nyanyikan OVER THE RAINBOW untukku..." pinta Sungmin dengan mata berbinar._**

**_"Ne...baiklah tuan putri..." ucap Kyuhyun sedikit mendesah di telinga Sungmin membuat namja itu menggelinyang geli._**

**_._**

**_'Cupp'_**

**_._**

**_Kyuhyun mengecup kedua mata Sungmin kemudian mulai bernyanyi._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Belum selesai lagu itu Kyuhyun nyanyikan, dengkuran halus sudah terdengar. Terpaan nafas hangat yang teratur membelai lembut dada Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedikit terekspos. Kyuhyun merundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan mendapati namja di pelukannya telah terlelap. Sebelah tangan namja cantik itu menggenggam erat piyama Kyuhyun dan sebelahnya lagi melingkar di dada namja tampan itu._**

**_"Jaljayo, jagiya...have a nice dream...with me..." bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin kemudian mengecup lama dahi kekasihnya. Setelah itu Kyuhyun pun menyusul Sungmin ke alam mimpi._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

"Andai kau disini, Kyu..." lirih Sungmin mengingat moment kebersamaan mereka dulu. Kyuhyun pasti akan memeluk erat Sungmin dan bernyanyi saat namja manis itu mengeluh tak bisa tidur dan ajaibnya Sungmin akan langsung tertidur pulas saat mendengar suara merdu Kyuhyun mengalun di telinganya.

"Aku ingin kau di sini..." kembali Sungmin bergumam pelan. Setitik air mata telah jatuh dari mata indahnya. Perlahan-lahan kedua mata itu terpejam, dan Sungmin tertidur dengan airmata yang masih mengalir. Senyum manis melengkung di bibir cherrynya manakala ia merasakan kehangatan melingkupi tubuhnya dan samar-samar alunan indah menyertai kehangatan itu membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman.

.

.

* * *

Pukul 07.00 pagi. Sungmin membuka mata saat sinar mentari mulai menyusup masuk ke celah gorden kamar dan menerpa wajah damainya. Dahi halusnya sedikit mengkerut saat sinar itu terasa hangat dan menyilaukan.

.

"Uuugghh...sudah pagi, eum...?" Sungmin segera duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang dan mengucek kedua matanya. Entah kenapa pagi ini rasanya ia sangat malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Namja mungil itu menolehkan pandangannya ke arah jendela dan tampak fokus memerhatikan untaian gorden yang bergerak pelan tertiup angin. Mata foxy itu kembali terperangkap dalam lamunannya. Memandang lurus entah kemana. Sinar kesedihan kembali tampak dan Sungmin segera menggerakkan bola matanya dengan cepat berpaling kearah lain begitu merasakan riak hangat mulai membasahi iris beningnya.

"Kau dimana Kyu...? kau dimana?" wajah namja itu kini terbenam diantara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Getaran-getaran halus mulai tampak dari buhu mungilnya. Semakin berguncang kuat seiring dengan suara tangis pilu yang bergema.

"Kyu...hiks...kyu..." lirih Sungmin dalam tiap isakannya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah puas menangis, Sungmin memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya. Mata sembabnya tampak begitu sayu dan merah.

"Eh? Apa ini?" mata Sungmin terbelalak kaget manakala kakinya menyentuh sebuah gumpalan putih yang berada di bawah ranjang. Sungmin menunduk dan berjongkok.

"Boneka? Siapa yang menaruhnya?" Sungmin makin bingung dengan keberadaan boneka berbentuk kelinci itu.

.

'**_Sret_**'

.

Selembar kertas putih jatuh dari badan boneka saat Sungmin mengangkatnya. Sebuah surat dengan goresan tinta hitam. Sungmin segera meraih kertas kecil itu dan membacanya. Genangan bening kembali membasahi manik kembar itu.

**AUTHOR POV END**

.

* * *

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Aku meraih kertas kecil yang terjatuh dari badan boneka itu dan membacanya. Kedua mataku terbelalak kaget dan tanpa kusadari mataku mulai memanas. Tulisan ini...

"Kyu..."

.

.

* * *

**_Untuk yang tersayang..._**

**_Lee Sungmin_**

**_Maafkan kelancanganku yang sudah tanpa izin masuk ke apartemenmu_**

**_Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan..._**

**_Dosaku sudah begitu banyak...padamu..._**

**_Setiap hari aku terus merenunginya, mencoba melupakan rasa itu di hatiku, namun aku tetap tak bisa..._**

**_Aku mencintaimu...sungguh_**

**_Maafkan aku yang tak bisa mengendalikan perasaan ini. Aku begitu bodoh. Aku manusia yang paling kejam yang pernah menyakitimu hingga sedemikian rupa...maafkan aku..._**

**_Aku takkan memaksamu lagi untuk menerimaku kembali...aku tahu, kesalahanku sangatlah fatal tapi aku mohon izinkan aku untuk terus menyimpan rasa cinta ini untukmu. Aku tak bisa melupakannya karena hatiku telah menetapkan. Aku sangat mencintaimu... Lee Sungmin_**

**_Boneka ini...anggaplah sebagai hadiah kecil dariku dan juga tanda perpisahan_**

**_Hari ini, pukul 9, aku akan ke New York. Ini bukanlah keputusan mudah buatku karena aku telah memikirkannya berhari-hari dan kurasa ini keputusan yang tepat. Aku memutuskan menetap di sana. Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah pergi._**

**_Lee Sungmin...jangan menangis lagi, eoh...kau harus bahagia mulai sekarang. Jujur aku merasa sangat bersalah melihatmu semalam menangis...dan menyebut namaku. Sebesar itukah rasa sakit di hatimu karenaku? Maafkan aku, Ming. Kumohon. Aku percaya, Kris bisa membuatmu kembali seperti Lee Sungmin yang dulu. Lee Sungmin yang lucu dan ceria. ^^. Hehe...aku rindu saat-saat itu. Saat dimana kau selalu tersenyum dengan tulus._**

**_Ah...mungkin surat ini kepanjangannya. Tanganku sakit menulisnya, Minnie-ah. Terima kasih atas segala yang telah kau berikan padaku. Walau aku telah membuatmu menderita. Lupakanlah aku jika memang kau harus melakukannya. Jalani hidupmu dengan baik sekarang._**

**_Sampai Jumpa lagi, jagiya..._**

**_Selamat Tinggal_**

**_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Dari manusia bodoh_**

**_Cho Kyuhyun_**

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa maksudnya? Hiks...Kyuuu..." kedua tanganku gemetar.

_'Jadi...jadi semalam Kyuhyun ada di sini? Dia ada disini..?'_

_._

_._

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Sungmin terus membatu di bawah tempat tidurnya. Surat dari Kyuhyun masih tergenggam erat di kedua tangan mungil itu. Sungmin benar-benar merasa terpuruk. Yah, semalam Kyuhyun memang berada di apartemennya. Kyuhyun masuk tepat di saat Sungmin menangis dan menyebut namanya dengan pilu. Kyuhyun terus mendengarkannya dari balik pintu. Namja tampan itu juga menangis. Niatnya yang ingin sekedar berpamitan dengan namja kelinci itu sirna saat mendengar racauan pilu dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus menangis dari balik pintu. Tangannya mencengkeram bagian dadanya dengan erat.

Saat isakan Sungmin perlahan mulai mereda, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar. Dan lagi-lagi, pemandangan yang terlihat oleh iris kelamnya membuat Kyuhyun ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding dengan segera. Namja yang dicintainya tampak meringkuk menekuk tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Tertidur masih dengan aliran mata dan tanpa selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil akibat hembusan angin yang masuk dari celah jendela.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mendekat. Menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu dengan lembut. Kyuhyun menghapus aliran air mata di pipi Sungmin dengan jemari panjangnya. Miris. Hatinya serasa ditikam dengan kuat saat melihat wajah manis itu. Sungmin_nya_ tampak menderita. Kyuhyun makin membatu saat tiba-tiba mendengar namanya diucapkan Sungmin dengan lirih dalam tidurnya. Sukses membuat Kyuhyun kembali menangis.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin dan memeluknya dengan lembut. Namja bersurai coklat itu mulai melantunkan _lullaby_ di telinga Sungmin dan tanpa di duga, Sungmin makin melesakkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di balik punggung tegap itu. Kyuhyun terus bernyanyi seperti yang dulu pernah dilakukannya. Kedua tangannya terus bergerak mengelus kepala dan punggung Sungmin dengan lembut hingga namja itu larut makin dalam di alam mimpinya.

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lama kemudian bibir tebalnya turun ke kedua kelopak mata Sungmin lalu merambat ke pipi chubby yang masih memerah dan mengecup puncak hidung Sungmin dengan sayang.

.

"_Jeongmal saranghae_...maafkan kebodohanku ini karena aku tak bisa lagi berhenti mencintaimu...chu~"

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir plump Sungmin. Menyesap kedua belah cherry itu dengan penuh perasaan. Rasa cinta dan sayangnya untuk Sungmin. Lumatan-lumatan kecil diberikan Kyuhyun di atas bibir mungil itu tanpa nafsu yang menyertai. Kyuhyun kembali menangis di tengah lumatannya.

.

"Selamat tinggal...**_my precious love_**..."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan dan turun dari ranjang itu setelah mengecup bibir manis Sungmin sekilas. Sebelum keluar kamar, Kyuhyun meletakkan sesuatu di bawah tempat tidur Sungmin. Manik kembarnya kembali menatap wajah damai Sungmin lama kemudian tubuh tinggi itu berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu dengan berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk.

"Saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin" lirih Kyuhyun sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan apartemen itu melangkah menuju tempat yang mungkin akan membawanya pergi jauh dari rasa berdosanya.

.

.

* * *

"Kyuuu...hiks...Kyuuu..." Sungmin segera berlari keluar kamar.

**_Aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun. Kumohon...Tuhan...jangan biarkan dia pergi dariku. Aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya. Jangan buat dia meninggalkanku lagi...kumohon_**...pinta Sungmin dalam hatinya.

Dengan perasaan yang tak menentu Sungmin berlari keluar apartemen. Tak sadar dengan kondisinya yang masih mengenakan piyama tipis dan sendal rumah. Tujuannya hanya satu. Bandara.

"Aku harus kesana. Aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun. Kumohon Tuhan...kumohon..." Sungmin terus meracau sambil berlari.

Sungmin terus berlari tanpa menyadari jika Kris ada di depannya. Namja itu tampak membawa berbagai macam kantong yang berisikan makanan dan buah-buahan. Kris tersentak saat melihat Sungmin yang seperti orang linglung.

"Minnie_ Hyung_!...Ya! Minnie _Hyung_..._eodiga_?!" Kris berteriak saat melihat Sungmin berlari tak tentu arah.

Dengan panik, Kris meletakkan sembarang kantong yang dibawanya dan berlari menyusul Sungmin yang kini telah masuk kedalam lift.

.

"Min!...Minnie _Hyung_...tunggu! Kris terus berteriak saat melihat sosok mungil itu berlari kejalanan dengan tergesa-gesa. Kris mempercepat laju larinya dan kini dia telah berada di belakang Sungmin.

"_Hyung_!"

Kris menangkap lengan mungil itu membuat Sungmin berhenti berlari.

"Hhh...Hhh...Hh...Min...kau mau ke-" kalimat Kris terhenti begitu saja saat membalikkan tubuh Sungmin menghadap padanya. Kris tercekat. Wajah namja manis itu penuh berurai air mata dan bibir plumpnya bergetar tampak membiru akibat dinginnya cuaca.

"Min..._waegeurae_? Ya! _Waeyo_? Min!" Kris panik dan makin panik saat mendengar isakan-isakan kecil lolos dari bibir pucat itu.

"Kyu...hiks...Kyuuu..."

"Kyu? Minnie _Hyung_...apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku..." Kris menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin dan memaksa namja itu agar mendongak menatapnya.

"Dia pergi...hiks...dia akan pergi meninggalkanku...hiks...dia pergi Kris...hiks...hiks..."

Kris segera mendekap erat tubuh bergetar Sungmin, berusaha menenangkan isakan namja manis itu.

"Aku harus menemuinya...aku harus menemuinya..." dengan kasar Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kris dan kembali berlari. Kris yang terkejut akhirnya ikut berlari mengejar Sungmin yang kini tampak menyetop taksi dan masuk kedalamnya. Kris pun menyetop taksi dan mengikuti Sungmin.

Setengah jam berlalu akhirnya keduanya sampai di Bandara Incheon. Sungmin segera keluar terburu-buru dan berlari masuk kedalam bandara. Kris kembali mengejar Sungmin. Entah kenapa langkah kaki panjang Kris seolah tak bisa mengimbangi laju kaki mungil Sungmin yang berlari dan kini Kris kehilangan sosok itu.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin berlari tak tentu arah. Airmata masih setia mengaliri pipinya. Tak sekali dua kali namja manis itu menabarak orang yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya. Namun seolah tak terjadi apapun, Sungmin terus memacu kedua kakinya. Matanya bergerak gelisah kesana-kemari mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh. Bagaimana tidak, Sungmin sampai sekarang masih hanya dengan memakai piyama dan sandal rumahnya sementara airmatanya terus mengalir deras.

"Kyu...hiks...kau dimana...Kyuuuu..." Sungmin terus meracau sambil berlari mencari Kyuhyun. Kini Sungmin sampai di pusat informasi keberangkatan. Namja itu segera mendekati monitor besar di sana dan terduduk lemas. Deretan huruf yang terbaca olehnya menyebabkan kedua kakinya mati rasa. Tubuh mungil itu tersungkur di lantai disertai jeritan pilu yang mulai terdengar.

.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku Kyu...hiks...jangan pergi...hiks...KYUHYUUUUNNNNN !" Sungmin menjerit histeris. Yeah, deretan huruf di monitor itu menyatakan bahwa pesawat penerbangan ke New York telah 'berangkat' tepat pukul 9 pagi ini atau sekitar 15 menit yang lalu.

"KYUUUUU...hiks..jangan tinggalkan aku...Kyuuuu...hiks...aku mencintaimu Kyu...jangan pergi...jangan pergiiiiiii...KYUUUUUUU...hiks..hiks..." Sungmin terus meraung memanggil Kyuhyun. Kini beberapa orang tampak mengerumuninya dua orang petugas keamanan juga terlihat menghampiri Sungmin sekarang, menenangkan namja itu agar berhenti menangis.

.

.

* * *

.

Sedikit jauh dari tempat itu, seorang namja tinggi tampak tengah terduduk menundukkan kepalanya. Sebuah tas ransel cukup besar tergeletak di samping namja itu. Jika dilihat dari dekat tampak kilauan bening meleleh dari celah jemari panjang yang menutupi wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Aisshh...anak muda sekarang. Ada-ada saja ulahnya. Bagaimana bisa dia menangis meraung seperti itu. Kukira tadi dia _yeoja_. Ternyata..."

"Aku juga tadi mengira begitu. Ternyata dia _namja_. Wajahnya sangat manis. Kasihan sekali dia. Menurutku pacarnya itu keterlaluan meninggalkannya."

"Pacar? Darimana kau tahu jika pacarnya meninggalkannya?"

"Tadi dia terus-menerus bilang..._'aku mencintaimu...jangan pergi...kumohon_'...begitu. Siapa lagi coba yang dia maksud?"

"Iya juga...tapi aku heran..._yeoja_ macam apa yang dengan teganya bisa membuat seorang _namja_ menangis sampai seperti itu..."

"_Yeoja_? Hei.._come on_, Jinki _Hyung_...kau lihat wajah cantiknya itu...apa kau kira pacarnya itu seorang _yeoja_, eoh? Dia pasti gay...aku yakin itu..."

"_Mwo_? Ya! Kim Kibum...Kau ini...jangan menuduh orang sembarangan!"

"Aku tidak menuduh, _Hyung_. Tapi lihatlah keadaannya..."

"Aishh...sudahlah...ayo makan dulu. Aku lapar."

"_Hyung_ lapar lagi? _aigooo_...oke _jagiya, kajja_ kita makan..."

.

.

* * *

Kedua alis Kyuhyun menyatu. Obrolan kedua namja nyentrik di sampingnya tadi entah kenapa membuatnya penasaran.

.

'_Namja cantik_'

.

Kata-kata itu terus terlintas dan membuat Kyuhyun kembali teringat Sungmin. Dan dengan dorongan rasa ingin tahu yang kuat, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, berniat melihat orang yang tadi di ceritakan kedua namja itu.

Kaki jenjang Kyuhyun terus melangkah hingga kini obsidiannya menemukan kerumunan orang tepat di hadapannya. Sedikit celah yang tercipta membuat Kyuhyun melihat bahwa ada seseorang di tengah kerumunan itu. Kyuhyun makin mendekat dan kini telinganya mulai mendengar isakan-isakan pilu.

.

'**_Apa ini yang di maksud kedua namja tadi?_**' batin Kyuhyun.

.

"Hei...anak manis...tenanglah...jangan menangis lagi...jangan sampai kami berdua menarikmu keluar dengan paksa." Seorang lelaki paruh baya tampak berjongkok sedangkan yang satunya berkacak pinggang. Pria berkumis itu terlihat mendekati salah satu orang, entah membicarakan apa namun kini kerumunan itu tampak sedikit ribut dan akhirnya satu persatu menusia di sana mulai membubarkan diri hingga tinggalah dua orang petugas keamanan tadi bersama dengan seseorang yang masih betah terduduk menangis di lantai.

Kyuhyun makin mendekat dan tercekat saat melihatnya. Piyama itu, warna rambut itu, bentuk tubuh itu...Kyuhyun merasa mengenalnya. Dengan sedikit tergesa Kyuhyun menghampiri ketiga orang di depannya. Nafas Kyuhyun terasa berhenti saat melihat dengan jelas namja dihadapannya.

.

"Su-Sungmin?" panggil Kyuhyun pelan meyebabkan ketiga pasang mata di sana spontan menoleh ke arahnya. Tubuh tinggi itu sedikit gemetar.

Manik kembar foxy itu membulat. Seketika isakannya langsung berhenti sementara kedua petugas keamanan itu hanya menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kyu? Kyu...hiks...Kyuuu..." Sungmin bergegas bangkit dan menerjang tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dengan pelukannya hingga Kyuhyun hampir terjengkang kebelakang. Kyuhyun terkejut. Kedua obsidiannya membulat sempurna.

.

.

"Kau yang bernama Kyuhyun?" tanya salah seorang petugas itu.

Kyuhyun yang masih dalam syoknya hanya bisa mengangguk kaku. "Lain kali jika kau mau pergi jangan meninggalkan pacarmu, _arraseo_?! Menyusahkan sekali..." ucap petugas itu kemudian segera berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam membatu.

.

"Kyunnie...hiks...hiks...Kyuuuu..." Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kyuhyun. Tak sadar jika air matanya telah membasahi pundak namja tinggi itu.

"Min?...me-mengapa kau kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih bingung dengan situasinya sekarang.

"Jangan meninggalkanku...hiks...jangan pernah pergi lagi dariku...aku mencintaimu...aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah...hiks...jeongmal saranghae..." Sungmin melesakkan kepalanya di leher Kyuhyun dan mengecup bagian jenjang itu bertubi-tubi. Kyuhyun merasa sulit bernafas sekarang.

"Ming...K-kau..."

.

'**_Cuupp_**'

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu...jangan pergi lagi...kumohon...tetaplah di sisiku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Nyahaha...#dilemparkaoskaki**

**Annyeong...sudah lama tak bersua ^^**

**Tinggal 1 episode lagi nih..waahh...gak nyangka...akhirnya...hiks...*nangisdiperutLuhan***

**Sedih bakal berpisah dengan semuanya...terutama main cast cerita ini. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Kris...(Lohkoq?)**

**.**

**SPECIAL XOXO TO :**

**fymuthia, paprikapumpkin, KyuMin Child Clouds, hideyatsutinielf, mayasiwonest everlastingfriends, abilhikmah, deviyanti137, ChoKyunnie, Milky Andromeda, noviradwiasri, sitapumpkinelf, Cholee137, GaemGra, Zahra Amelia, lenyclouds, ridaYKS, ariesta87, KyuKyuKyuKyuBabyKyunnie (_chukkhae_ ^^), epildedo, pumpkinsparkyumin, SPREAD JOY137, Cho Adah Joyer, Ardilla KyuMin, Diamond, Adekyumin joyer, Mikki, kyuminsaranghae, punyuk monkey, evil bunny, sissy, lee sunri hyun, sary nayola, QQ KyuminShipper, GyuMin19, ButtCouple137, Laura Rose, say yes kyumin, Sparkyu, winecouple, kimteechul**

**Serta seluruh Friends yang FAV n FOLLOW nih FF**

**Buat Silent readers, Hyun gak pernah bosen bilang ma kalian semua...mari kita berteman lebih akrab di kotak rifyu bawah ini yaaaa...^^**

**.**

**Jeongmal gamsahae dah merelakan waktu luangnya untuk berpartisipasi di FF Hyun sampai saat ini, Hyun seneng banged atas respon kalian semua. Tetap lah jd teman Hyun karena Hyun benar-benar menyukai kalian semua...^^**

**Maafkan Hyun yang gak bales rifyu or PM kalian untuk chap 10 kemarin. Sungguh itu _absolutely_ kesalahan Hyun. Mianhae...saya babo...tapi sungguh Hyun dah baca PM n Review kalian semuanya...benar2 membuat semangat. Terimakasih banyak, teman-teman.**

**KEEP REVIEW ne...jangan marah ma Hyun gara2 ini. Maaf banged. T-T**

**Semoga episode terakhir nanti berkesan buat kalian. Semoga sesuai dengan yang kalian harapin dari jauh-jauh hari...#_emangnya ada?Hyun kepedean. -.-_**

**Saranghaeyo, chingu-ya...new readers, welcome to Hyun World ^v^**

**Annyeoooonnngggg ...**

**.**

**_SALAM KMS JOYERS. BELIEVE IT. KYUMIN IS REAL_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: SOUND OF SOUL**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Kris (Namja)**

**Others**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort, YAOI**

**Pairing : KYUMIN slight KrisMin**

**.**

**Rated: M **

**.**

**WARNING : TYPO(?)**. **GaJe**. **NC ****(NC-21 kek na^^). **Ada beberapa idol yang dijadikan '_nappeun/bad'_ dalam alur cerita. **_So_**, bagi yang tidak berkenan, silahkan klik icon 'X' di pojok kanan atas. Saya bukan bermaksud menistakan idol manapun, ini hanya sebuah cerita dan disesuaikan dengan pikiran saya.** TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN, HYUN TAK MENERIMA BASH OR FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! **Alo gak suka ya jangan dibaca...

**Akan ada beberapa adegan ****_CRACK PAIR_****! TERMASUK KYUSEO, KRISMIN dll! TOLONG DIPERHATIKAN! INI HANYA SEKEDAR CERITA YANG DIBIKIN BERDASARKAN IMAJINASIKU. TAK ADA MAKSUD UNTUK MENGHUJAT SIAPAPUN! T****_HINK BEFORE READ!_**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

Mencintai dan menyayangi. Dua kata yang lumrah dirasakan setiap manusia. Apakah keduanya bisa didapatkan sekaligus? ataukah harus mengorbankan salah satu diantaranya? Satu lubang dalam hati yang tersakiti menjadi pilihan terakhir. –KyuMin-

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ide cerita murni milik HyunChan.**

**KyuMin TERNYATA BUKAN PUNYAKU *malangnya***

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

_"Kyunnie...hiks...hiks...Kyuuuu..." Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Kyuhyun. Tak sadar jika air matanya telah membasahi pundak namja tinggi itu._

_"Min?...me-mengapa kau kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih bingung dengan situasinya sekarang._

_"Jangan meninggalkanku...hiks...jangan pernah pergi lagi dariku...aku mencintaimu...aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah...hiks...jeongmal saranghae..." Sungmin melesakkan kepalanya di leher Kyuhyun dan mengecup bagian jenjang itu bertubi-tubi. Kyuhyun merasa sulit bernafas sekarang._

_"Ming...K-kau..."_

_._

_'__**Cuupp**__'_

_._

_"Aku mencintaimu, Kyu...jangan pergi lagi...kumohon...tetaplah di sisiku..."_

_._

* * *

**SOUND OF SOUL (Ending)**

**Chapter 12**

**- Always Be My Precious Soul -**

* * *

**KYUHYUN POV**

**.**

**_Hari itu, kurasakan benar-benar menjadi hari yang terindah dalam hidupku. Orang yang kusayangi, kini berada dalam pelukanku dan memelukku dengan erat. Orang yang kusayangi kini menciumku. Oh Tuhan...jika ini mimpi, kumohon jangan pernah membuatku terbangun. _**

"Jangan pergi, Kyu..."

**_Suara ini...suara merdu ini kembali terdengar. Suara yang memintaku untuk terus bersamanya. Akhirnya...Sungmin-ah...Lee Sungmin-ku._**

"Minnie...benarkah? benarkah itu...? benarkah aku masih boleh berada di sisimu? Benarkah, Min?" aku bertanya sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan sayang. Menghilangkan aliran air mata itu dari pipi putihnya yang kini tampak memerah karena menangis. Sungmin mendongak menatapku dengan mata foxy bengkaknya. Aku sangat menyukai mata itu. Binar keteduhan yang terpancar di sana membuatku ingin menjerit hebat meluapkan kegembiraan yang kini kurasa.

"Aku tak sanggup kehilanganmu lagi, Kyu..."

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah menenangkan Sungmin dan minta maaf pada petugas bandara, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Aku memang tidak jadi pergi karena hatiku yang masih meragu dan **_makin yakin_** tidak akan pergi...semua karena kini Sungmin telah berada dalam pelukan hangatku. Sedikitpun dia tak mau melepasnya. Kedua tangannya terus saling mengait di pinggangku membuatku agak susah berjalan. Kepalanya terbenam sempurna di dadaku. Beberapa menit berlalu sampai akhirnya _namja_ yang sangat kucintai kini tertidur lelap di sana. Kugendong tubuh mungilnya _bridal style_ dan kembali berjalan. Saat hendak menuju pintu keluar, tak sengaja aku melihat Kris. _Namja_ itu berlarian tak tentu arah. Aku berhenti sejenak dan ternyata Kris melihat kearahku. Entah apa yang sekarang ada dipikirannya namun sekilas aku melihat wajahnya berubah sendu saat melihat Sungmin yang kini berada dalam pelukanku. Aku mencoba tersenyum kearahnya, walau bagaimanapun Kris adalah orang yang berarti dalam kehidupan Sungmin dan aku tak ingin lagi merasa cemburu terhadapnya karena kini aku tahu Sungmin masih dan hanya akan mencintaiku.

Kris sedikit melangkah mendekatiku. Ketika aku akan berjalan menghampirinya, Kris mengisyaratkanku untuk tetap diam di tempat kemudian aku melihatnya tersenyum. Kulihat bibirnya seperti mengucapkan sesuatu, samar-samar aku mendengarnya. **_"Jagalah Sungmin mulai sekarang. Jangan pernah lagi melepasnya atau aku akan kembali merebutnya darimu. Dia sangat mencintaimu."_**

Setelah mengatakan itu Kris kembali tersenyum dan mendahuluiku keluar dari bandara. Aku terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum. Kulirik Sungmin yang masih tertidur di dadaku. "Kau dengar, Min...Kris telah merestui kita berdua. Aku senang sekali. Selamanya kau milikku. Dan akan tetap seperti itu...aku janji..._cuup_" Setelah mengecup sekilas dahi cantiknya aku melanjutkan langkahku berjalan dengan senyum manis yang terus terkembang di bibirku.

Aku sampai di apartemen Sungmin saat waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 siang. _Namja_ manis itu masih betah tertidur pulas. Dengan masih menggendongnya kubawa tubuh itu kedalam kamar dan kurebahkan di atas lembaran bed cover pinknya. Sungmin sedikit menggeliat saat aku mencoba melepaskan pelukannya di leherku. Kedua jemarinya bertaut kuat seakan tak mau lepas dari sana. Aku terkekeh pelan. Kukecup hidung bangirnya saat aku telah berhasil melepaskan pelukannya di tubuhku.

Dari tepi ranjang, aku terus menatapnya. Lama aku memandangi wajah damai itu hingga kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhku di sebelahnya. Saat aku merebahkan tubuhku, kurasakan Sungmin langsung mendekat kearahku dan kembali memelukku dengan erat. Aku tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun, _jagi_?" tanyaku dengan posisi setengah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Eung...Kyunnie harum..." lirihnya sambil melesakkan kepalanya di perutku. Aku tertawa. Kelinciku ini sangat menggemaskan.

"Minnie..." kuangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan kubawa agar menindih tubuhku. Kini tubuh berisi itu berada di atasku.

"Kyuuuu...jangan pergi lagi, _ne_..." ucapnya dengan bibir merah yang terpout. Mode Sungmin saat merajuk seperti ini benar-benar membuatku bahagia. Wajahnya tampak semakin menggemaskan.

"Kyunnie tak akan pergi lagi, _jagiya_. Bukankah sekarang Kyunnie ada disini?" ucapku sambil membelai belakang kepalanya dengan sayang. Lengan kananku kini telah melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

"Maafkan Minnie yang sudah membuat Kyunnie bersedih. Minnie benar-benar egois, kan...?" ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"_Aniyo_, Ming. Minnie jangan meminta maaf. Minnie tidak bersalah. Kyunnie-lah yang _babo_ telah menyakiti Minnie. _Gomawo_ sudah memberikan kesempatan untuk Kyunnie...Kyunnie akan memperbaiki semuanya. Minnie jangan pernah lagi berniat meninggalkan Kyunnie, _ne_. Sungguh, Kyunnie merasa lebih baik mati jika harus seperti itu." Ujarku membelai lembut wajahnya. Sungmin mengangguk dengan mata terpejam. Wajahnya makin merapat kearah jemariku yang menyentuh pipinya.

.

_'Cupp'_

.

"Minnie sayang Kyunnie..." ujarnya setelah mengecup sekilas jariku. Kupeluk tubuhnya makin erat hingga kini kepalanya makin menempel di dadaku. Kurasakan kedua tangan mungilnya meraba permukaan dadaku dan nafas hangatnya berhembus di sana. Jujur, keadaan ini sebenarnya membuatku sedikit... **_'bangun'._**

Aku memejamkan mataku mencoba menahan desahan akibat belaian jemari Sungmin. Kini jemari itu tak hanya meraba bagian dada saja, leherku pun kini ikut tersengat listrik halus akibat pergerakan jemari mungilnya.

"Hhh~..." aku menghela nafas berat saat aku merasa kedua kaki Sungmin seperti menekan kuat ketengah-tengah kedua kakiku.

"Kyuu..." ucap Sungmin lirih. Kepalanya terangkat menatapku. Matanya yang sayu benar-benar membuatku makin horny. Sungmin sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya hingga kini wajahnya sejajar dengan wajahku yang di bawahnya. Entah disadarinya atau tidak, tapi akibat pergerakannya itu, lututnya kini menekan kuat kejantananku yang kurasakan semakin menegang. **_'Apa Sungmin tak merasakannya?'_** lututnya malah semakin menekan kuat daerah pribadiku itu. Membuatku kini memejamkan mataku erat-erat.

.

"Minnie..." kulihat Sungmin kini tengah menatapku intens. Hembusan nafasnya menggelitik wajahku. Hidungnya yang menyentuh hidungku membuatku bisa merasakan suhu panas dari hembusan nafas itu

.

"Kyuu..._chu_~" tak pernah kusangka, Sungmin menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku dan langsung melumat bibirku sedikit kasar. Aku terkejut namun sebisa mungkin aku harus tenang walau rasanya aku ingin segera menghantamkan diriku memasuki tubuhnya. Nafsuku benar-benar meluap saat ini. Dengan kuat kucengkeram sprei ranjang itu saat lidah Sungmin mulai menjulur menggelitik bibirku. Aku cukup syok dengan perlakuannya. Selama kami bersama, Sungmin tak pernah seperti ini padaku.

"Akkhh~" aku spontan membuka mulut saat Sungmin menggigit kuat pinggir bibirku. Lidah kenyalnya melesak masuk dan menekan-nekan lidahku. Organ lembut itu menggelitik dan membawa lidahku masuk kedalam mulutnya. Aku makin membulatkan mataku kaget namun Sungmin tampak tenang-tenang saja. Kedua matanya yang memang masih terbuka menatapku penuh arti. Paham akan maksudnya, aku segera membalik keadaan. Segera kurengkuh tengkuk dan pinggangnya dengan erat. Kini akulah yang memimpin ciuman panas itu masih dengan posisi Sungmin di atasku. Lidahku yang memang sudah berada dalam gua hangatnya kuputar-putar mengelilingi langit mulutnya, mengabsen deretan gigi putihnya dan semakin melesak kedalam hingga kurasakan saliva Sungmin tumpah ke dalam mulutku. Saat aku melumat balik mulutnya, Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan mengerang lembut. Jemarinya yang berada di dadaku makin bergerak liar mengusapnya.

"Enghhh...ammhh~...Kyuuu..." Sungmin menggeliat resah saat lidahku ku_keluarmasuk_kan dengan cepat dan menjlat pipi dalamnya. Pergerakan kakinya membuat kejantananku makin menegang dan akupun memejamkan kedua mataku dengan erat. Ini sungguh-sungguh nikmat. Sebelah tanganku yang berada di pinggangnya mulai menyusup masuk kebalik piyama halus itu kemudian mengusap perut serta pinggulnya seduktif. Halus dan sangat lembut membuatku makin terbuai. Kepalaku mendongak saat menyedot kuat lidah Sungmin. _Namja_ manisku mengerang tertahan.

Sekarang kedua tanganku sudah berada di balik piyamanya. Semakin mengangkat pakaian tidur itu hingga punggung indah Sungmin terekspos dengan jelas. Kuusap punggung mulusnya dengan sedikit tekanan terus merambat kepinggang dan mengelus lembut sisi perutnya. Sebelah lengan kuturunkan masuk kedalam celana piyamanya dan mengelus _butt_ Sungmin.

"Annghhh...aahhhh" Sungmin mendesah hebat saat jari telunjukku bermain di belahan _butt_-nya dari balik _underwear_ yang ia kenakan. Pinggulnya bergerak resah dan kembali menekan-nekan juniorku membuat cumbuanku di bibirnya makin dalam. Sungmin balas menarik tengkukku dan mengalungkan tangannya di sana hingga kini kami berdua benar-benar menempel tanpa jarak. Peluh mulai terlihat di pelipis Sungmin. Decak saliva makin kuat menggema di kamar itu hingga membuatku makin tegang.

"Ammhh..ccpppkk...hhhh~" Sungmin kembali mengerang. Kurasakan lelehan saliva mengalir di sudut bibirku. Ciuman kami kali ini benar-benar panas. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali aku meneguk saliva manis Sungmin. Aku tersenyum.

"Ming...hhh~...mmhhh~ ahhh..."

Sedikit terpaksa, kulepaskan tautan bibir kami. Aku tahu nafas Sungmin telah memendek begitu juga denganku. Namun, seolah tak mau berhenti Sungmin kembali memagut bibirku –_sedetik kemudian_- dan membawa dirinya berbaring di sampingku. Dengan perlahan dia membawaku keatas tubuhnya. Kutatap Sungmin yang kini tengah terpejam.**_ '__Apakah...?'_**

**_._**

"Ming...mmhh...ahh~...Ming..." Dengan sedikit paksaan, kulepas tautan bibirnya membuat Sungmin mengerjap heran memandangku.

"Kyunnie..._waeyo_? apa Kyunnie tak suka?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat-sangat membuatku ingin menerkamnya sekarang. Aku menumpukan berat badaku di kedua siku dan lututku. Kupandang mata teduhnya dengan lembut.

**_DEMI TUHAN!_** _Aku sangat menyukai cumbuannya sampai-sampai celanaku kini terasa sangat sesak dan perutku terasa terbakar menahan hasrat sedari tadi, bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan aku tak menyukainya?_

_._

"_Aniya_, Ming...Kyunnie hanya...hanya..."

"Minnie merindukan Kyunnie...~ " ujarnya lirih dengan jemari yang kini kembali mengusap lembut tengkukku.

Aku bergetar. Ya Tuhan! Aku tak janji tak akan menerkamnya jika dia terus seperti ini.

"Apa Kyunnie tak merindukan Minnie?" ucapnya menatapku dengan polos. Jemarinya dengan lembut menarikku mendekat kembali ke arahnya.

.

**_CUKUP!_**

**_AKU TAK TAHAN LAGI!_**

**_._**

"Ahhh~...Kyuuuu~...nggghhaaaahh mmhhh" Sungmin tersentak saat aku langsung melumat kasar bibirnya. Melumat kedua belah lapisan kenyal itu secara keseluruhan dan menyesap salivanya hingga Sungmin menggeliat resah. Kususuupkan sebelah tanganku kepunggungnya dan kurengkuh tubuhnya erat di pelukanku sementara tanganku yang lain kini bergerak mengusap-usap wajahnya

"Ming..._shall we?_ _Shall we?_ Aku tak tahan lagi...~" pintaku menatap memohon kearah matanya yang langsung disambut Sungmin dengan anggukan dan senyumannya yang manis.

"_I'm yours_, Kyunnie..."

Setelah ia mengatakan itu aku langsung menindih penuh tubuh mungil Sungmin dan membuka kasar piyama tidurnya. Begitu juga Sungmin yang tampak tergesa melepaskan kemejaku dalam keadaan masih sambil berciuman. Kami berdua benar-benar bernafsu siang ini dan aku sangat senang.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

* * *

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**.**

"Ahh...Ming...mmmhhh ccppk" tubuh polos nan tinggi Kyuhyun terus menekan tubuh mungil Sungmin yang juga dalam keadaan polos membuat _namja_ manis itu tak bisa bergerak bebas. Kedua kaki panjang Kyuhyun berada di sela-sela pahanya membuat Sungmin benar-benar terkunci dalam kungkungan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Angghh...ahhh" Sungmin melengkungkan punggungnya saat lidah panas Kyuhyun mulai bermain di lehernya. Kedua tangan kokoh Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin menjadi setengah duduk dan Sungmin hanya bisa terkulai lemas di bahu Kyuhyun. Perutnya tertempel sempurna di kejantanan Kyuhyun yang tengah mengacung sangat keras membuat sensasi tersendiri bagi Sungmin.

"Ohhh...akh!" Sungmin memekik saat Kyuhyun kembali menggigit dan menghisap salah satu _spot_ di lehernya yang telah memerah sempurna. Tanpa sadar Sungmin menaikkan kedua kakinya dan melingkarkannya di pinggang Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun kini dalam posisi berlutut sambil seolah-olah menggendong Sungmin. Jemari indah Sungmin tersesat di helaian ikal Kyuhyun. Memberikan sedikit remasan di sana tanda bahwa dia sangat menyukai perlakuan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya.

"Ouuhh!...Mingg..." Kyuhyun menggeram saat kejantanannya bergerak menggesek kulit perut Sungmin dan menggeliat masuk kedalam pusar namja itu. Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya merasakan nikmat hingga Kyuhyun makin bebas mengerjai leher dan dadanya.

"Ahhh...Kyuu...Akkhh...Kyyuuuuhhh.." Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh mungil Sungmin kembali keatas ranjang masih dengan kaki Sungmin yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Lidah dan bibir panas Kyuhyun turun bergerilya ke dada dan perut Sungmin meninggalkan jejak alur saliva di atas kulit putih itu. Nafas Sungmin makin tersendat-sendat. Selama mereka berhubungan, Sungmin tak pernah merasa senikmat ini dengan cumbuan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tampak menghempaskan kepalanya berkali-kali saat lidah panas Kyuhyun bergerak memutar di selangkangannya. Lidah panas itu bergerak liar membasahi lipatan pangkal paha Sungmin. Nafas memburu Kyuhyun menerpa juniornya yang mungil yang kini juga tengah mengacung lengkap dengan lelehan bening precum di atasnya. Sangat nikmat dan menggoda nafsu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengecup junior mungil itu sebentar kemudian langsung meraupnya kedalam mulut hangatnya membuat Sungmin kembali membanting kepalanya cukup kuat ke atas bantal. Kedua pahanya spontan merapat dan makin membuat Kyuhyun lebih dalam mengerjai junior itu. Sungmin sedikit membuka mata dan melihat tubuh polos Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berlutut di hadapannya.

"Aaaahhh...Aaaahh~...Kyuuuhh" Sungmin kembali mengerang dan memejamkan mata saat merasakan lidah Kyuhyun membelit junior mungilnya dan menekan-nekan lubang kecil disana. Sesekali bibir tabal itu menyesap ujung juniornya kuat-kuat. Sungmin merasa juniornya seperti terhisap-hisap. Kyuhyun menggigit kecil junior itu dan mengeratkan giginya di sana membuat Sungmin makin belingsatan. Nafas _namja_ manis itu makin tak teratur. Dengan lihai, Kyuhyun memainkan _twinsball_ Sungmin dan Sungmin makin menjerit frustasi. Kyuhyun terus saja menarik dan mengusap kedua bola kembar itu dengan intens membuat Sungmin merinding.

"Ahhh...nggaahh~ Kyuuu...Mi-Minniehhh...ahhhh...Minnie ma-mau...ahhh~..."

"Eum...keluarkan saja sayang...aku sudah menanti itu...~" lirih Kyuhyun yang makin intens mengemut dan menghisap junior Sungmin manakala junior itu makin terasa panas, membesar dan berkedut hebat di mulutnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dengan kuat diremasnya _twinsball_ Sungmin, dicengkeramnya batang junior itu dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol bersamaan dengan menguatnya hisapan dalam mulutnya.

"Nggghh..AAKKHHH!~" Satu lengkingan panjang itu menandakan Sungmin mencapai klimaksnya. Punggungnya melengkung keatas dengan kakinya yang menjepit erat kepala Kyuhyun. Kedua matanya terpejam erat dengan alis yang menyatu. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat saat merasakan letupan spermanya yang berkali-kali terjadi. Tubuh mungil itu menegang dan bergetar. Sementara Kyuhyun tampak tenang dan menyeringai menyedot semua sari-sari Sungmin. Pipi putihnya terlihat mengempot ketika menghisap kuat cairan cinta milik _namja_-nya.

.

**_'Glup'_**

.

Kyuhyun menelan semuanya dengan rakus. Matanya terpejam menikmati rasa manis dan gurih Sungmin. _Namja_ berkulit pucat itu sedikit menjilat pinggiran bibirnya sebelum merenggangkan kembali kedua paha mulus itu . Kyuhyun merangkak keatas dan mendapati kekasih hatinya masih memejamkan mata menyetabilkan deru nafasnya yang masih menderu-deru tak teratur. Dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"_Jagiya_..." Kyuhyun berbisik lirih di telinga kiri Sungmin membuat namja itu membuka pelan kedua matanya.

"_Eottae_? Eum?" Kyuhyun mengulum cuping telinga Sungmin yang memerah dan menusuk lubang itu dengan lidah basahnya. Sungmin meremang kembali.

"Ngghhh...Kyuuu..." erang Sungmin menggeliat resah.

"Milikku sakit jagi..." bisik Kyuhyun lagi.

.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin dengan tenaga yang tersisa langsung beralih merebahkan Kyuhyun ke atas ranjang. _Namja_ manis itu mengambil posisi duduk di atas perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ditariknya sedikit tengkuk Sungmin dan kembali memagut panas bibir mungil itu. Sungmin bergerak resah dan sedikit mengernyit ketika merasakan sedikit rasa cairannya dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Setelah mengakhiri ciuman panjangnya, Kyuhyun merebahkan diri di atas bantal sementara Sungmin kini merangkak mundur kebelakang hingga dia sampai di depan junior besar Kyuhyun yang mengacung kokoh kearahnya. Sungmin sedikit susah meneguk liurnya. Matanya menatap benda coklat, besar, panjang, dan mengacung di depannya dengan kilatan nafsu. Walau dia dulu sering melihat "**_benda itu_**" namun rasanya ia tak pernah semalu ini. Wajahnya memanas. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"_Waeyo, jagi_? Apa dia bertambah besar, eoh?" goda Kyuhyun yang malah makin membuat wajah manis Sungmin memerah sempurna.

.

Dengan gugup Sungmin meraih benda besar itu dan menggenggamnya. Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa tiba-tiba tersentak. Aliran panas dari jemari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Sedikit peluh di telapak tangan Sungmin membuat junior Kyuhyun makin membesar.

Dengan teratur kedua tangan itu mengurut junior panjang Kyuhyun keatas kebawah dan sesekali meremasnya pelan. Sungmin menggunakan kedua tangannya karena junior Kyuhyun terlalu besar dan panjang dan tak akan cukup jika hanya mengandalkan kelima jarinya. Kyuhyun mulai bergerak resah.

"Ooohhh...akkkhhh..." Satu desahan lolos dari bibir seksinya saat Sungmin tanpa peringatan menjilat pelan kulit junior itu. Lidah Sungmin bergerak menelusuri urat-urat yang ada di sana dari atas kebawah kembali lagi ke atas tanpa menyadari mata Kyuhyun yang mulai tak fokus. Udara di paru-paru namja Februari itu terasa menipis akibat menahan gejolak di perutnya.

"Ng~aammhh" sedikit suara desahan Sungmin mengalun saat dia memasukkan '_Little Kyunnie_' kedalam mulutnya. Matanya terpejam erat meresapi rasa yang dirasakan indera pengecapnya. Beda dengan Kyuhyun yang kini membulatkan matanya dengan bibir yang terbuka. Pemandangan yang tak sengaja ia lihat di bawahnya benar-benar erotis. Berefek pada juniornya yang makin berkedut hebat dan tentunya makin terasa nikmat dalam kuluman Sungmin.

Dengan masih memejamkan mata, Sungmin melilit junior besar Kyuhyun dalam mulutnya dengan lidahnya dan mengeluar masukkan junior itu dari persis menghisap lolipop. Layaknya minum, Sungmin menggenggam dan menghisap junior itu keras. Jemari mungil tangan kanannya memegang erat pangkal batang besar itu sementara jemari kirinya memijat _twinsball_ Kyuhyun dengan kuat, sesekali mengusap belahan _butt_ di bawahnya.

"Nggghhh...ahh...Minnieeeeehhh...ahhhh~" Kyuhyun mengerang. Blowjob Sungmin sungguh terasa nikmat. Tak pernah dirasakannya nikmat seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Sungmin benar-benar luar biasa.

"Eummhh~...mmKkkyyuuu..mmhhheeum...cppk..sruuppp~" Sungmin sengaja mengeluarkan suara saat mengemut junior Kyuhyun membuat namja tampan yang tengah ia _blowjob_ mengerang tertahan akibat getaran yang ditimbulkan rongga mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin makin menikmati permainannya. Sementara Kyuhyun kini tampak gelisah akibat rangsangan yang diberikan Sungmin. Kedua kaki panjangnya menendang-nendang gelisah ke udara. Kepala Sungmin naik turun dengan teratur kemudian memutar pelan hingga junior besar Kyuhyun ikut terpelintir di dalam mulutnya. Jemari mungilnya masih sibuk mengurut pangkal junior itu dan meremas-remas _twinsball_ Kyuhyun dengan gerakan yang sangat seduktive membuat Kyuhyun makin memejamkan kuat matanya.

"Akkhh...cu-cukup, Minnie...akkhh...ak-aku ingin keluar...enng~aaakkhh...di-ddi dalam muuu...akkh~" ujar Kyuhyun tersendat-sendat saat merasakan juniornya makin berkedut hebat. Sungmin terus saja menikmati junior Kyuhyun tak mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Dengan sangat terpaksa Kyuhyun sedikit bangkit dan menarik keluar juniornya –paksa- dari dalam mulut Sungmin. _Namja_ tampan itu sedikit mengerang saat kulit juniornya bergesekan kuat dengan barisan gigi Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut dan langsung membuka matanya. Wajahnya langsung cemberut tak rela saat junior itu di keluarkan dari dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun duduk di atas kasur dan Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Kyuuu..._waeyooo_? Minnie masih ingin...~" ucap Sungmin merajuk. Tangannya mencoba menggapai benda panjang yang kini tengah di kocok sendiri oleh pemiliknya. Kyuhyun menyeringai mesum lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan membimbing tubuh mungil itu agar kembali berada di bawahnya.

"Berbaringlah, _jagi_...sebentar lagi kau akan kembali merasakannya...hangat di dalammu..." bisik Kyuhyun sambil terus membaringkan Sungmin. Jemari panjangnya membelai wajah manis itu dengan sayang. Seolah tak ingin mengulur waktu, tangan kiri Kyuhyun langsung menekuk kedua kaki Sungmin hingga lutut itu berhimpit dengan dada Sungmin dan melebarkannya. Terpampanglah hole merah muda Sungmin yang menggugah selera Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar _namja brunnete_ itu menjilat bibirnya berkali-kali sementara nafasnya makin memburu, terdengar sangat cepat.

Sungmin merasa malu saat Kyuhyun menatapnya lapar. Dengan cepat dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun hinggan _namja_ itu menindih tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tersentak namun sedetik kemudian namja itu menyeringai.

"Sampai kapan kau harus malu padaku, Ming? Kau itu milikku, aku milikmu...jangan pernah merasa malu padaku, _arraseo_?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menciumi dagu Sungmin.

"Ngghh~..._nee..._aahh~_..aarra..sseoo_ Kyuuu...cepatlah...ahhh~" Sungmin mendesah tertahan saat Kyuhyun menggesekkan dada polos mereka dan menjilati rahangnya. Sementara itu, kedua tangan terlatih Kyuhyun mulai mengusap-usap pinggang Sungmin dan memposisikan junior besarnya tepat di lubang merah Sungmin yang merah, berkedut, dan basah akibat aliran precum _namja_ manis itu yang makin mengalir deras dari junior mungilnya.

Kyuhyun menunduk, mengendus ujung junior Sungmin. "Hmm..._little Min_ benar-benar tak sabaran...slluurrp~ " ucap Kyuhyun ketika melihat junior mungil di bawahnya terus mengeluarkan cairan yang sedikit keruh itu. Dijilatnya lubang kecil di ujung junior Sungmin dengan ujung lidahnya membuat Sungmin menggeram.

"Euungghhh~...ahh~ cepatlah Kyuuuu..." tak sabar, Sungmin segera memeluk punggung Kyuhyun dan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya hingga kepala junior Kyuhyun kini bersentuhan dengan _opening hole_ Sungmin. Sungmin mengerang lirih.

"Ahh...Ming...tahan sedikit, _ne_...~" Kyuhyun sedikit menggejang, suaranya mulai parau akibat nafsu, dengan pelan ia mulai memasukkan junior gagahnya kedalam hole merah Sungmin. Sempit. Sungmin membuka lebar mulutnya, seakan ingin berteriak namun hanya erangan manis yang terdengar membuat Kyuhyun makin bernafsu. Segera di sambarnya mulut mungil itu dan dibawanya dalam lumatan panas dan basah lebih dari sebelumnya sementara '_Little Kyu_' di bawah sana terus berusaha masuk kedalam _hole_ sempit Sungmin.

"Hhhaahh~...nnghh...ahh...Kyuunnieehh...ahh~" Sungmin makin mendesah tak terkendali di sela lumatan bibir Kyuhyun manakala jemari kekasihnya kini menyusup ke punggungnya dan membelai bagian belakangnya dengan seduktif. Sungmin tak mampu bergerak bebas karena tubuhnya benar-benar terhimpit tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Uggh...arrhgghh~ Sung...ahhh~ Sungmiiinnhhh.." Kyuhyun kembali menggeram dalam ciumannya saat merasakan juniornya telah masuk sempurna kedalam tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, menenangkan diri sejenak untuk masuk tahap selanjutnya. Sungmin mendongak dengan mata terpejam, nafasnya memburu sementara Kyuhyun terengah dengan menumpukan bobot tubuhnya di kedua siku.

"Hhh..hh..hhh~...hh~..." desah keduanya saat mencoba meraup oksigen.

"Angghh~" Kyuhyun mengerang saat merasakan hole Sungmin mulai berkontraksi seakan menghisap-hisap juniornya.

"Be-bergeraklah Kyu...ngghhh~"

Satu kalimat dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun memulai aksinya. Dikeluarkannya sedikit junior besarnya hingga tersisa kepalanya di dalam hole Sungmin kemudian menghentakkannya cukup keras kembali kedalam membuat Sungmin terlonjak dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"Akkhh!...Pe-pelan...ahhh~ pelan-pelan Kyuuhhhh" rengek Sungmin sembari mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Kyuhyun.

"Ahh...mianhae...Ming...sshhh~ ahh~" Kyuhyun kembali mengulangi kegiatannya namun kali ini sedikit lebih lembut namun konstan. Sungmin merintih pelan sambil mendekap erat tubuh berkeringat Kyuhyun.

"Ahh~ disanahhhh...Kyuuhh..disanaahhh~" desah Sungmin saat junior Kyuhyun menyentuh telak prostatnya membuat Sungmin makin mengerang nikmat.

"Neee..hhh...i-ini...nikmat Minnieeee...hhhh~ ngghhaaaahh~" Kyuhyun bergerak cepat sekarang pinggulnya maju mundur dengan lebih brutal. Sungmin hanya telentang pasrah mencengkeram kuat bahu Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menyetubuhinya. Sesekali Sungmin menggigit bahu putih itu dan meremas surai coklat Kyuhyun melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya.

"Ouugghh...ahhh~...Kyuuuuhhh~" Sungmin menggeliat frustasi saat jemari Kyuhyun menyusup masuk di celah tubuh mereka dan mengocok cepat juniornya. Sungmin makin mengeratkan pegangannya di tubuh Kyuhyun. Bibir tebal namja tampan itu tak tinggal diam. Mendengar desahan nikmat Sungmin yang makin menggila, namja itu segera menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati tengkuk Sungmin seduktif. Berkali-kali memutar organ kenyal itu di sana hingga kebelakang telinga Sungmin membuat namja mungil dalam kungkungannya itu makin blingsatan menahan nikmat. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kyuuuhh...ahh~...Minnie...Minnie mau...akkhh...KKYUUUHHH~" akhirnya Sungmin cum. Setelah sekian lama perutnya terasa terbakar dan melilit akibat ulah Kyuhyun kini Sungmin bisa bernafas lega. Cairan putih kental itu akhirnya keluar. Menyembur dengan deras hingga membasahi tubuhnya dan dada jantan Kyuhyun serta sedikit mengenai leher jenjang _namja_nya.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari Sungmin mulai melemas setelah orgasme, mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang dan punggung Sungmin sambil terus memompa tubuh mungil itu. Efek dari pasca orgasme Sungmin membuat juniornya makin terjepit dan terhisap lebih dalam ke dalam hole Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengeratkan giginya dan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan sedikit ngilu bercampur nikmat melanda juniornya. Intensitas genjotan Kyuhyun pada tubuh Sungmin makin brutal manakala ia merasakan juniornya makin panas dan berkedut cepat.

"Ahhh...Minnie...ak-aku...aku...AhhhkkHhh~...!"

**_'Croott'_**

"Oougghh~!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama menjerit saat kenikmatan kembali mendera mereka. Kyuhyun melepas semua cairan cintanya kedalam tubuh Sungmin. Menghentakkan juniornya makin dalam saat letupan sperma itu terjadi. Sedangkan Sungmin, namja manis itu melenguh karena cairan cinta Kyuhyun membuat perutnya penuh dan hangat. Cairan itu terasa mengalir kedalam tubuhnya. Sedikit geli dan menyenangkan saat semprotan sperma itu mengenai dinding dalam rektumnya. Setelah mengejang beberapa kali, Kyuhyun ambruk di atas tubuh mungil Sungmin. Kedua kaki mungil yang sedari tadi mencengkeram pinggangnya kini terkulai lemas di ranjang.

* * *

"Hhh..ahh...hhh~...Minnie... ..hh.._go-gomawo_...ahhh~" ucap Kyuhyun terputus-putus sambil menikmati pasca orgasmenya. _Namja_ itu sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir plump Sungmin. Sungmin membuka matanya dan tersenyum manis. Nafas keduanya masih terengah.

.

"_Saranghaeyo_, Kyunnie..." lirih Sungmin dan membelai lembut pipi Kyuhyun. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap penuh arti dengan tubuh yang masih terpaut.

Tanpa di duga, Kyuhyun meneteskan airmatanya membuat Sungmin terbelalak kaget. "Kyu? _Waeyo_?" tanya Sungmin lemah sambil mengusap air mata Kyuhyun.

"_Aniya...'cuup'_ _jeongmal saranghae, jagiya_...jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi...kumohon..." Kyuhyun mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin kemudian mencium puncak hidung bangir itu dengan lembut. Masih sambil menangis, Kyuhyun mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin membuat _namja_ manis itu terpejam kemudian mengecup lama dahinya. Tak peduli dengan rasa asin dari keringat yang tersesap.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin..._Will you marry me? Please_~" lirih Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin. Mata obsidiannya menatap lekat foxy Sungmin yang kini membulat kebingungan.

"K-Kyu?"

"_Marry, Me_...Sungminnie..._saranghaeyo_" kembali Kyuhyun berucap membuat jantung Sungmin makin berdebar keras. Sungguh _namja_ manis itu kaget. Tak pernah ia membayangkan akan di lamar Kyuhyun dalam kondisi seperti ini. Saat dimana tubuh mereka masih saling bertaut. Namun rasa bahagia yang membuncah dari dadanya membuat Sungmin seketika langsung menarik tengkuk namja tampan itu dan mengecup bibir tebalnya mesra.

"_I Do_, Kyunnie..._nado saranghaeyo_..." bisik Sungmin di telinga Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup leher itu sekilas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia. Obsidiannya berbinar-binar. Semburat merah mulai tampak di pipi pucatnya manakala mendapati Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil mengecupi bibirnya berkali-kali.

"_Jeongmal saranghaeyo...My Precious Love...my precious Soul_...Chu~" Kyuhyun kembali memagut bibir merah Sungmin dan di sambut hangat oleh pemilik bibir hingga erangan dan desahan kembali mengalun dalam kamar bernuansa pink itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**SIDE STORY**

* * *

.

Sebuah mobil Mercy hitam tampak melaju pelan di sebuah jalan yang memang cukup sepi. Tak berapa lama kemudian mobil mewah itu mulai menepi dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di sebuah taman. Taman itu tak terlalu luas namun sangat indah dengan barisan berbagai macam bunga yang sengaja di tanam membentuk bintang di setiap sisinya.

Seorang namja tampak keluar dari mobil Mercy itu. Langkah kaki panjangnya terlihat menuju ke salah satu bangku yang berada di pinggir taman. Namja itu duduk menghadap kearah danau kecil di sana. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan kepala yang sedikit menengadah ke arah langit. Cuaca yang cukup cerah saat itu membuat liukan angin sedikit menerpa wajah tampannya.

"Akhirnya...kau menemukan kembali kebahagiaanmu.." gumam namja itu masih sambil memejamkan mata. Beberapa saat kemudian senyuman sendu terpajang di bibir seksinya. Mata elangnya terbuka dan pandangannya fokus mengarah ke danau.

"Lalu aku? Bagaimana denganku? Kaulah kebahagian untukku..." kembali namja tampan itu bergumam dan tersenyum pahit. Iris coklatnya terus menatap sendu kedepan.

.

.

**_'Bugh'_**

**_._**

"Akh!" Kris tiba-tiba berteriak meringis dan sontak mengusap kepalanya ketika sesuatu yang cukup keras menghantamnya tepat di bagian yang tengah ia usap. _Namja_ tampan itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah bawah, kearah sesuatu yang bergulir di kakinya. Sebuah bola berwarna hitam putih dengan ukuran selazimnya bola sepak tampak terdiam di dekat sepatu kets Kris.

"Bola siapa ini?" ucap Kris bingung. Kris mengambil bola itu dan langsung berdiri, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman berniat mencari sang pemilik bola.

Saat mengarahkan pandangannya ke samping kiri, Kris melihat seseorang yang cukup tinggi berlari ke arahnya dari kejauhan. Kris memicingkan matanya untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas sosok yang kini melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kris. Kris sempat menoleh ke sekelilingnya mengira jika namja itu bukan melambai ke arahnya, namun tak ada orang lain. Hanya dirinya dan orang itu yang ada di sini.

"Hahh...Huuuhh...hahh~..._dui..dui bu qi...jeongmal dui bu qi_...hahh..hh~" seseorang yang _sepertinya_ _namja_ kini berada di depan Kris membungkukkan tubuh kurusnya sambil terengah-engah akibat berlari.

"Bo-bola itu...hahh..hh...bola itu punyaku...ma-maaf telah menyusahkanmu..." ucap _namja_ itu lagi dan sekarang tubuh kurusnya telah berdiri tegak. Perbedaan tinggi yang tak terlalu jauh membuat kedua _namja_ itu dapat bertatapan dengan jelas.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya hingga alis tebalnya menyatu saat mendengar ucapan _namja_ di hadapannya. Bukan...Bukan karena Kris marah. Hanya saja _namja_ blasteran Kanada itu heran, _namja_ dengan surai hitam di depannya ini mengoceh dengan bahasa campur aduk yang benar-benar membuat Kris bingung.

.

.

"_Mi-mianhae_..._gege_...bo-bolehkah aku meminta kembali bolaku?" ucap _namja_ itu takut-takut saat melihat Kris menatapnya tajam. Kris terkekeh pelan melihat kegugupan _namja_ berlingkar mata hitam di depannya. **_'Lucu'_ **batin Kris.

"Kau...orang Cina?" tanya Kris masih memeluk bola sepak _namja_ itu.

"Eh? _N-ne_...a-aku baru pindah ke sini sebulan yang lalu...a-aku dari Qingdao..." jawab _namja_ itu dengan polos sambil menatap Kris dengan tatapan bengongnya.

"Aku juga orang Cina, tapi besar di Kanada dan sekarang aku bekerja di sini..." ucap Kris tersenyum lembut membuat namja di depannya tersentak kaget. Entah kenapa _namja_ itu tiba-tiba terlihat gugup dan menggerakkan bola matanya gelisah. Samar-samar semburat merah mulai terlihat di pipi putihnya.

"Ka-kau juga orang Cina?"

"Heum.." Kris bergumam sambil mengangguk.

"Ah...ma-maafkan aku telah berbuat salah padamu...maafkan aku...tadi aku sedang bermain bola di sebelah sana lalu tanpa sadar aku menendang bolanya terlalu kuat hingga sampai kemari dan aku tidak tahu jika bolaku itu telah menyakitimu. Maafkan aku. _Jeongmal Dui bu qi_...ahh.._ani...jeo-jeongmal_ _mianhae_...ahh..._ani ani ani...i'm..i'm so sorry_..." _namja_ dengan bibir mirip kucing itu tiba-tiba membungkuk berkali-kali di hadapan Kris sambil mengisahkan penyesalannya, tak sadar jika Kris kini membulatkan matanya kaget dengan aksi heboh namja itu.

"Ya! Ya! Sudahlah...jangan mencampur-campur bahasamu seperti itu. Aku paham apa yang kau katakan...lagipula aku tak marah...sudahlah..." Kris dengan cepat memegang bahu _namja_ Cina itu menghentikan aksi minta maafnya yang menurut Kris sangat berlebihan.

.

**_Hei...come on! Itu hanya bola sepak biasa...Seorang Wu Yi Fan tak akan mati hanya karena hal semacam itu._**

**_._**

"Ahh...leganya...akhirnya kau memafkanku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. _Xie xie_, emmm..._g-gege._.." ujar _namja_ Cina itu menggebu-gebu dan terdengar sedikit lirih di akhir kalimatnya.

"Haha...kau lucu sekali... Ini...kukembalikan bolamu. Lain kali jika bermain hati-hati, _ne_..." ujar Kris sambil menyerahkan bola hitam putih itu ke tangan _namja_ di hadapannya. Kris mengacak lembut surai hitam di depannya sambil tersenyum manis. Entah kenapa, namun Kris merasa senang dengan kehadiran _namja_ itu.

Kris terus tersenyum. Tak sadar jika _namja_ yang rambutnya kini tengah ia belai telah mengubah warna pipinya menjadi merah merona. _Namja_ itu tertunduk.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kris yang heran _namja_ di hadapannya hanya diam saja.

.

".."

.

"Aku Wu Yi Fan...tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kris dan sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku..." Kris menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi mengusap surai hitam lembut itu dan beralih menyodorkannya ke arah sang _namja_ Cina.

Dengan ragu dan gugup, _namja_ Cina itu menyambut uluran tangan Kris. "A-aku Huang ZiTao...teman-teman biasa memanggilku Tao..." ucap _namja_ bernama Tao itu pelan. Wajahnya masih tertunduk. Tak mau menatap Kris yang malah tengah menatap intens Tao. Lagi-lagi Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Kau sepertinya gugup. _Waeyo_?" tanya Kris yang tampaknya telah menyadari tingkah aneh Tao.

"_A-aniyo...gege_..." jawab Tao lirih. Sedikit mencuri-curi pandang menatap Kris. Kris lagi-lagi tertawa, kedua tangan mereka masih saling berjabat erat.

"Hei...kenapa Tao-_er_? Kau lucu sekali." Kris mencubit gemas pipi Tao dengan tangan kirinya membuat Tao kaget dan menatap malu-malu pada Kris.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tao..." Kris menarik pelan tangan Tao yang masih bertaut dengan tangannya membuat tubuh kurus itu mendekat perlahan.

"K-kau ma-mau apa...?" Tao bertambah gugup saat sadar Kris menarik tubuhnya mendekat kearah _namja_ tampan itu.

"_Kajja_...kita main bola..." Kris segera merebut bola di tangan Tao kemudian menendangnya ke tengah taman. "Ayo Tao...kita bertanding. Jika kau menang kau boleh minta sesuatu padaku..." Kris sedikit berteriak pada Tao yang masih terbengong memandangnya. Sedetik kemudian mata sipit Tao membulat saat mendengar tantangan Kris. Tao tersenyum kemudian berlari menghampiri Kris yang kini tengah menendang-nendang bolanya.

_._

'**_Grep'_**

**_'Cupp'_**

.

"Jika Tao menang _gege_ harus jadi _namja_chingu Tao." Ucap Tao setelah mencium kilat pipi kanan Kris. Diambilnya bola yang menggelinding bebas di rumput hijau di bawahnya kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kris yang kini berdiri mematung ditempatnya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja bertabrakan dengan bibir Tao.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kris _gegeeee_! Mau sampai kapan _gege_ melamun di situuuuu?!" teriak Tao yang telah sampai di tempat awal dia bermain bola.

Kris mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. _Namja_ tampan itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian sebuah senyum miring terpampang di wajah tampannya. Senyum yang sering di sebut sebagai seringai –_yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya_- itu kini muncul di bibir seksinya. Membuat wajah tampannya makin terlihat mempesona.

.

.

"_Gegeeee_!" lagi-lagi Tao berteriak. Kini _namja_ itu duduk bersila di atas rumput dengan memeluk bola sepaknya. Kris tersenyum sebelum mendekat kearah Tao.

"Taooo...Jika kau kalah kau harus berkencan dengankuuuuu!" Kris balas berteriak sambil melangkah mendekati Tao yang kini gantian mematung di tempatnya. Bola yang sedari tadi di peluknya bergulir bebas ke arah depan dan sampailah di sudut sepatu Kris.

Kini kedua _namja_ itu telah berhadapan. Kris mengulurkan tangannya pada Tao yang masih duduk bersila membuat wajah _namja_ Qingdao itu kembali memerah sempurna.

.

.

.

"_Lets play the game_...Panda..."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

** - SIDE STORY END -**

* * *

**_Annyeong haseyo...HyunChan is back..._\('v')**

**Akhirnyaaaa...selesai juga...**

**Gimana, _chingu_? Semoga berkenan bagi semuanya, ya...**

**Hyun harap tidak ada _chingudeul_ semuanya yang tersinggung akibat FF Hyun ini...**

**Mianhae jika selama ini Hyun byk salahnya...InsyaAllah Hyun perbaiki menjadi lebih baik...**

**Maaf jg atas keterlambatan update FF ini...kemarin Hyun blg update _kemungkinan_ kamis sore, taunya baru abis isya'...maafkan Hyun ya... m(_ _)m**

**Untuk yang "heboh" minta Tao...#smirk...tuh Hyun kaci dikit pelepas kangen na...smg suka ya...^^**

**.**

**SPECIAL DEEP XOXO TO :**

**ariesta87, Milky Andromeda, mayasiwonest everlastingfriends, paprikapumpkin, GaemGra, hideyatsutinielf, ChoKyunnie, deviyanti137, Cholee137, KyuMin Child Clouds, Cho Zen Min, fymuthia, Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Zahra Amelia, lenyclouds, ButtCouple137, epildedo, sitapumpkinelf, Nidaimnida, Safira JoyClouds329, ryeosomNia14, KyuKyuKyuKyuBabyKyunnie, winecoup137, Guest, lee sunri hyun, sissy, JOYersElFeu, nova137, ZaAra evilKyu, Cho Adah Joyer, Laura Rose, Diamond, sary nayola, punyuk monkey, kyuminsaranghae, Guest, pumpkinsparkyumin, Guest, Guest, winecouple, kim teechul, ika kyuminsssss, evil vs bunny, Sparkyu, ridaYKS, SPREAD JOY137, QQ KyuminShipper, kyumin pu**

**Serta seluruh yang FAV & FOLLOW FF ini...Hyun mengucapkan Terima Kasih banyak.**

**Untuk BASHERS dan FLAMERS Hyun juga ngucapin makasih, ^^**

**.**

**Sekian cuap2 dari Hyun...sekali lagi mohon maaf jika Hyun ada salah.**

**Akhir kata...**

**_Gomawo, chingu-ya._...^v^**

**_JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO YEOROBEUUUUUNNNNN_...hiks..hiks...Hyun sediiiihhhh **

**.**

_**SALAM KMS JOYERS. BELIEVE IT. KYUMIN IS REAL**_

_**SEMOGA KITA BISA BERTEMU LAGI DI LAIN KESEMPATAN**_


End file.
